Inoue Orihime
by untamed.thoughts
Summary: This story takes place after all the wars, post high school. An Orihime-centric reverse harem. Warnings: slow-paced, spoilers via flashbacks, lemon. *Pairings to be decided. (Males: Ishida, Urahara, Ulquiorra, Ukitake, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Shinji.) Some are recurring while others are one-shots. Not all are romantic interests.
1. Tatsuki

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. This is fan fiction and I do not profit from it in any way.

* * *

Copper locks fell around a creamy complexion. Orihime weighed her chin heavily upon her palm, pushing down on her elbow against the wooden desk. Gray eyes downcast, she let her thoughts stray. How long had it been since she last saw Ichigo? She thought back to the farewell party that they had thrown for him before he had left Japan to study abroad at the end of high school. He had bid adieu to each of them with the same amount of friendliness and fondness. Even when it took her all evening to muster up enough courage to kiss him on the cheek when it was her turn to say good-bye, he had hardly noticed and did not respond in kind. While she blushed wildly, heart beating erratically, Ichigo had not lost composure. Instinctively, she brought her fingers up to her lips, reminiscing the intimate moment. _But it wasn't intimate_ , she chided herself. Since his departure, she had had more time to reflect introspectively and focus on herself and her own life goals. For most of her life, she looked up to someone else to lead her. First, it was Sora. Then, it became Ichigo. Even though she had grown in strength and no longer required anyone else to protect her, she hesitated to become her own saviour.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki's voice was gentle, yet firm, calling Orihime back to reality.

"Gomen." Orihime turned to face her best friend, a smile automatically forming on her face.

"What were you thinking about?"

Orihime blinked in surprise. She didn't know how to answer her because she wasn't quite sure, herself, what it was that she was thinking about. A part of her was thinking of Ichigo, that familiar yearning that she had grown accustomed to, but the other part of her was simply lost in space. The idea that she was lost without Ichigo nipped at her consciousness, causing her to furrow her brows.

"Orihime!" This time, Tatsuki's voice was sharp and her face was washed with concern.

"I don't know," was Orihime's simple reply. Her brows relaxed and she smiled weakly at her friend. There was nothing to tell her.

"Are you worried about starting your residency tomorrow?"

"Yes, that must be it," Orihime lied. The fact is, she should have been telling the truth. After six long years of medical school, Orihime should have been focussing on how she was going to make a great first impression at her new hospital, but alas, one cannot control where the mind strays. Now, she thought about how hard she had worked to excel in her program and pass the medical exams. Although Orihime was not street smart, resulting in many to think of her as "dim-witted", she was indeed a hard worker when it came to her studies, and she had done well, showing to be at least _book smart_. After all, she was third of her class, just two spots down from Ishida back in high school. Still, medical training was not easy and she had struggled to keep up to maintain her grades and pass exam after exam. For six years straight, Orihime devoted her life to her education and in the process, failed to develop any other areas of her life. She hardly even made new friends, finding it difficult to keep in contact with the few that she already had.

"Let's go home then. It doesn't look like you're getting much work done, anyway." Tatsuki stood up, holding her hand out to Orihime.

Orihime looked up at Tatsuki and smiled warmly at her. Throughout these years, Tatsuki had been her pillar. Initially, Orihime had borrowed her shoulder every other night, sobbing about unrequited love and uncertainty about her future. Then, when she honed in on her life goals, she leaned on Tatsuki for moral support as she tackled the books, night after night after night. In order to cut living costs, Orihime had begged Tatsuki to move in with her to split the rent. Well, she didn't have to beg, really. After all, Tatsuki was her best friend and she would have done anything, including paying the rent entirely, if it came to helping Orihime out. But Orihime was insistent that they split the rent fairly down the middle and to support her living costs, she had taken a part-time job at a local café as a waitress. The patrons tipped her generously, which was not surprising, given her pleasant smiles, friendly attitude, and alluring figure. Of course, the café more than doubled in business since Orihime's employment, but being the unassuming woman that she was, she would never notice that.

The two young women made their way out of the public library and began their walk home to the small apartment that they shared. It was cool outside and the breeze made their hair billow around them, black mixing with deep orange. Orihime raised her shoulders and tucked her chin into the collars of her thin jacket, wrapping her arms tightly around Tatsuki's. Perhaps it was this familiar pose and the close proximity that the two of them shared that warded off many potential suitors. To be clear, there were still a few bold ones who approached Orihime, but eventually, they too, would give up when they realized that Orihime held no notions of dating or the opposite sex. Apparently, one of these dejected suitors decided to spread a rumour about Orihime that she was romantically involved with Tatsuki and that further deterred potential suitors. As much as they admired and fancied Orihime, they all valued their own skin and they were not ready to go up against Tatsuki, a renowned martial arts fighter who represented Japan in international competitions and who now owned her own dojo.

"Orihime?"

"Mm?"

"Good luck tomorrow. Ganbatte!"


	2. Ishida

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime jumped up from her seat and waved enthusiastically at the tall slender man who had just entered the room. It had been a long time since she had last seen her old comrade. Although Ishida had also pursued medicine, he had been accepted to his first choice university with a full scholarship while Orihime ended up at her second choice school. When she had found out that he was also doing his residency at Karakura General Hospital, she had been thrilled, remembering fondly of their past experiences fighting alongside one another.

Ishida turned toward the bubbly woman and was taken aback by her energy. Being a quiet introvert, he naturally surrounded himself with similar individuals, preferring to share comfortable silence rather than engage in conversation. He could feel the eyes of every male in the room on him. He pushed his glasses up and walked briskly towards Orihime.

"Ohayou Inoue-san," Ishida said softly and politely. He nodded and gave her a small smile. He couldn't deny that he had looked forward to seeing her again.

"How have you been? Have you eaten yet? Have you spoken to Sado lately? Want to grab lunch together later?" Orihime bombarded him with questions, words racing. She couldn't contain her excitement. A part of her missed the comfort of the old crew and she wished that things could be as they once were.

Ishida didn't know which question to answer first, and he wasn't entirely sure that Orihime was even expecting him to respond. He chuckled lightly as memories of Orihime's exuberance flooded his mind. He was slightly surprised with himself, but he was truly happy to be in her company again. He could feel his body relaxing and taking comfort in her presence. Their reunion was cut short when the Department Head for their unit suddenly entered and commanded their attention. The orientation was brief and dry. After orientation, each of the residents was assigned a separate task and Orihime didn't get to see Ishida again until lunchtime.

"Inoue-san," Ishida said, standing beside her in line at the cafeteria.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime exclaimed. She gave him a big smile and proceeded to ask him about his morning.

They sat down at an empty table and Ishida couldn't help but notice that the men around them were gawking at his female companion. He studied Orihime as she continued to talk about her eventful (but not really) morning with animated gestures. Orihime's rich auburn hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, but the few pieces around her face framed her chin and drew attention to her cheekbones. The hard years of study had taken a few pounds off of the young woman, but all of her natural curves remained. He blushed instantly when his eyes rested on the stretched fabric across her chest. He jerked his head quickly, causing Orihime to stop mid-sentence and inquire about his sudden reaction.

"Ishida-kun, is something wrong?" Her smile was replaced with a serious look of concern and she stared into his deep blue eyes, inching forward anxiously.

Instinctively, he pulled back and held up a hand as he readjusted his glasses with the other. He felt his cheeks burn and he was afraid that she would discover his embarrassment. He cleared his throat a few times and then gulped down the rest of his water.

"I-uh-must have choked on something," he fibbed.

"Ah! Be careful, Ishida-kun. One time, I almost swallowed a fish bone..." Orihime began to tell him about a childhood incident, but his thoughts trailed off again and he didn't hear the rest.

Ishida wondered whether Orihime knew that there were people watching them. No, _her_ , specifically. He mused over her modesty and childlike personality. He thought back to the people who had initially questioned Orihime's ability to succeed in their demanding profession. He knew what they were thinking; how could such a beautiful woman have all the beauty in the world _and_ the smarts to excel in medical school? He shook his head. They knew nothing. Those who doubted her didn't know all the hardships that she had endured and that her life had not been as blessed as they had assumed. Then again, sometimes, he didn't even know if Orihime knew, herself. If she did realize how difficult her life had been, she certainly didn't show it. He silently admired her strength. This was a woman who was unaffected by all the darkness surrounding her and continued to be a beacon of light to those around her. He felt an odd tug deep within his chest. _I will always protect you, Inoue-san_ , Ishida vowed to himself.

"... But I still eat fish. I'm not scared at all." Orihime had finished telling her story and was now waiting for Ishida to comment. When he didn't, she waved a hand in front of his nose and forced a laugh.

"Gomen, Ishida-kun. I'm rambling again. Am I boring you?" Orihime put a hand behind her head and a slight pink tinged her cheeks.

"No, not at all, Inoue-san. I was just thinking that you haven't changed at all. I'm glad to see you looking well." Ishida dabbed his mouth with his napkin and tidied up his tray. Time had passed rather quickly and their lunchtime was up.

"Oh, is it time already?" Orihime glanced up at the large round clock hanging beside the vending machine. There was a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ishida asked, smiling.

"Same time tomorrow!" Orihime replied with gusto, promptly pumping her fist in the air. She would look forward to it.


	3. Urahara

A/N: I'm so sorry! So... I messed up. I know it's a HUGE mistake, but can we please pretend that Ukitake-Taichou is still alive and well? He's too cute to die! I'm also reinstating him as the taichou of the 13th division. Rukia can be fukutaichou. Sorry about that! And thanks for indulging me. =)

* * *

Orihime got to the café five minutes late for her shift. She had come straight from the hospital and hadn't had time to change into her uniform. Floundering, she pulled the black skirt up while trying to button up the white blouse at the same time. Losing her balance, she crashed into the lockers that she was leaning against, causing a ruckus that brought her employer to enter the back room with haste and concern.

"Inoue-san, what's going on in here?" When he saw her in her half-dressed state, he went beet red, spun on his heels, and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Orihime emerged from the back in her uniform, also blushing from the encounter with her boss. Running late, Orihime had forgotten to bring stockings and her milky bare legs stood out against the dark fabric of her skirt. The white blouse was fully buttoned to the top, but it did little to hide her buxom figure. The lacy apron cinched at her waist drew attention to her slender middle and voluptuous hips. Unbeknownst to her, every patron's eyes were on her, male and female. Orihime rushed behind the counter to relieve her co-worker and old classmate, Mizuiro, from his shift.

"Finally, Orihime-chan!" Mizuiro wasn't actually mad, but he knew that Orihime could easily be guilted and he needed her to cover his shift next week.

"Gomenasai!" Orihime bowed to show her sincere apologies.

"I have a date tonight you know. She might be the one. What if she won't marry me now because I'm going to show up late to our date?" Mizuiro pressed on in a playful tone.

Orihime was still bowed over, but she quickly straightened up when she heard Mizuiro burst into laughter.

"That's not funny, Mizuiro-kun! I was really worried!"

"I know, Hime-chan. That's why it's funny. I'll forgive you if you take my afternoon shift next Saturday. An old flame is coming to town and wants to rekindle the fire." Mizuiro winked coyly as he tucked his apron under the counter and grabbed a croissant along the way.

"Sure, sure." Orihime sighed. It wasn't like she had plans to be anywhere on the weekend. Now that she was done with all the studying, she had a lot more free time that she filled up with extra shifts or volunteering at the hospital during her time off.

"You're the best!" Mizuiro called behind him as he left through the front door.

"Inoue-san, I can take over on cash. Can you cover Haruno-san's tables? She just called in sick." Her boss could not look her in the eyes. The redness on his face had dulled to a rosy pink, but the blush was definitely still there.

"Hai!" Orihime stepped out from behind the counter and made her way to the tables near the back corner of the café.

Two teenaged boys sat at one of the tables, leering at her. They were speaking in hushed tones and giggling in between. At another table, a young couple sat side by side, seemingly enjoying a date. When Orihime reached the third table, she was so surprised that she jumped up and squeaked.

"Urahara-san! What are you doing here? I didn't even know you drank coffee! I've only ever seen you drink tea." Orihime's eyes were wide with wonder. While she had encountered many old friends and acquaintances while working at the café, never in a million years did she think that Urahara would drop by.

"Oh, I don't. I'm drinking tea," Urahara tittered. He was wearing his bucket hat and Orihime couldn't see his eyes. He hid his expression behind his open fan.

"Can I get you anything else?" Orihime resumed her duties. After all, she was working. Surely, Urahara had a good reason to be there. _Maybe he's meeting someone_ , Orihime thought, smiling to herself.

"No, thank you. I'm here to see you. When do you get off work?" His face was still hidden under his hat and behind the fan so Orihime received no facial cues.

"Eleven," Orihime responded, unable to suppress her growing curiosity. What could Urahara want with her? Orihime's mind spun with various possibilities but came up short. She would have to meet him if she was going to find out.

"Eleven then. I will pick you up after work." With that, Urahara got up and gracefully made his way out of the shop. As he passed the boys, he bopped them on the head with his closed fan and muttered something to them that made them sit up straight and go silent.

Promptly at eleven, Urahara reappeared at the café. The last of the customers had left and Orihime was closing up shop. She smiled nervously at Urahara, still wondering about what he wanted to talk to her about.

"How are you Urahara-san? It's been a long time," she said, politely. She was holding herself, trying her best to stay warm. Unconsciously, she walked closer to Urahara to glean whatever warmth she could get from him.

"Please, Inoue-san, allow me." Urahara slipped out of his black haori and draped it over Orihime.

Orihime blushed as she noted the simple act of chivalry. He had been a captain after all. It only made sense that he was a gentleman in spite of his mysterious and wily nature. She cast a sideways glance at him when he fell back into step beside her on the sidewalk. She noticed that he still maintained his five o'clock shadow, and that he had hardly aged since the last time that she had seen him. His pale, dirty blond hair still seemed unruly underneath his hat and he walked with a unique gait that she couldn't quite describe.

"Inoue-san, you're staring at me," Urahara teased, smiling broadly.

Orihime turned a deep shade of crimson as she looked straight ahead, quickening her pace.

"Do you know where you're going?" Urahara was almost laughing now. The young woman amused him. When he had first met her, she seemed insignificant, but since then, she had demonstrated that she was a worthy fighter in her own right, no longer relying on her friends to defend her. More importantly, she exhibited an amazing ability to heal, unparalleled to anything he had seen before.

Orihime stopped abruptly, one hand reaching up to scratch the side of her head. She had no idea where they were going. She was going to inquire, but Urahara continued.

"I'll walk you home. Lead the way. I wanted to ask you a favour. It's not a small favour and you are not obligated to oblige me in any way, but I hope you will at least consider." Urahara's tone was suddenly formal and serious, the playfulness completely gone from his voice.

"What is it?" Orihime turned to face Urahara squarely. She feared for the worst. Could it be Ichigo? Rukia? Was Soul Society in danger?

"Do you remember Ukitake-Taichou?"

Orihime nodded.

"His illness has gotten worse. I was wondering if you would consider trying to heal him with your powers."

"Of course I will help!" Orihime clasped her hands in front of her as if to show that she wanted to help with all her heart.

Urahara studied Orihime's expression. He knew that she did not know the 13th captain well, yet here she stood before him, pleading with her eyes to help him at this time of need. He put his fan down and removed his hat with his other hand. Bowing slightly, he thanked her for her kindness.

"I will send word and make preparations for you to go to Soul Society. I'll be in touch shortly."

Urahara and Orihime reached Orihime's home and he watched as she entered the apartment building. Truth be told, he had anticipated that she would say "yes". Not once had he doubted that she would refuse to help. Even though they did not share a deep bond and he had to admit that he did not know her on a personal level, he could tell by her smile what kind of person she was. He smiled, turning his head toward the night sky. Warmth spread from his heart, a contrast to the cool air blowing around him and he realized that he had left his haori with Orihime.


	4. Lunch with Ishida

Ishida stared intently at Orihime as she chewed her food in silence, seemingly concentrating on reading the nutritional value panel of her juice box. He didn't have to hide the fact that he was looking at her because she had been deep in thought since sitting down at least ten minutes ago. He didn't have to be perceptive to know that she was mulling over something serious. He debated whether or not to ask her about it.

"Inoue-san, is something bothering you?"

Orihime finally looked up at him, gray eyes blank and her expression unreadable to Ishida. One corner of her mouth twisted into her cheek in a cute little frown.

"Ishida-kun, I'm going to Soul Society this Sunday," she stated as if she had told him she would buy groceries over the weekend like any other normal person.

Ishida's body tensed up at the sound of Soul Society. It had been years since he had had contact with a Shinigami. Karakura Town had enjoyed blissful peace these past years since the last war. Ishida put his fork down and wiped his mouth. He adjusted his glasses and hesitated to inquire.

"May I ask why?"

Orihime blinked, pausing to answer. Urahara had not mentioned whether her visit to Soul Society was supposed to be a secret or not. It was also not unknown information that Ukitake was sick. Ishida also knew him and they had fought on the same side after all.

"I'm going to try to cure Ukitake-Taichou," Orihime replied after some time. Again, her voice was matter-of-fact.

Ishida nodded. He remembered the 13th captain well. He knew that Ukitake was sick and that he had suffered since childhood. While he was curious as to why Orihime would go now to heal him, he also couldn't help but feel apprehension about the idea of her traveling to Soul Society by herself. Without putting much thought into it, he heard himself saying,

"I'll come with you."

"Really?" There was evident surprise in Orihime's voice. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly at him. She wasn't afraid of Ukitake and she was quite looking forward to seeing her Shinigami friends, but she would be lying if she didn't admit some anxiety about making the trip all by herself.

"Arigatou!" Orihime bowed her head and then leaned over to give Ishida a sort of half-hug around his neck. Her hands fell around his slender neck and she pulled him forward an inch, unaware that he had turned a peachy pink from his neck up. When she realized how close they suddenly were, she drew back, blushing slightly.

Ishida sat up rigidly in his chair when Orihime released him. Flustered, he pushed his glasses up compulsively and then tried to reorganize the utensils on his lunch tray. He avoided her eyes and resumed eating his lunch even though he hardly tasted any of it. _Stop being such a child_ , he scolded himself inwardly. You would think that at his age, after all of his accomplishments, he would have learned to interact with more finesse with women. Plus, this was his friend. He had known her for years and they had shared way more intimate moments than this one. But alas, inexperience with women made Ishida shy and awkward around them. Even when female classmates approached him in medical school, he failed to recognize their romantic interest in him and his polite and distant conduct led them to think that he was not interested. Discouraged, most of them either became a platonic friend or moved on to more responsive males. It wasn't that Ishida never harboured any carnal urges, but he had yet to meet someone who drove him to pursue them seriously. Women that he found attractive ended up being poor conversationalists and those he admired intellectually never bothered to dabble in romantic affairs. Suddenly, he looked at Orihime and the thought crossed his mind, _this woman has it all._ He forced himself to shake his head, physically willing the idea out of his mind. Orihime was now his colleague at his father's hospital. He couldn't risk ruining their friendship. Furthermore, he had an inkling that she was perhaps still hung up on Ichigo.

"Don't mention it." Ishida regained composure and smiled back at Orihime.


	5. Ulquiorra

Warning: Lemon!

* * *

Orihime stood stark naked in front of the full-length mirror. The deep blush was most prominent in her face but it spread evenly over her entire body, casting a faint rosy glow over her creamy complexion. Instinctively, she put an arm across her midriff, clasping her fingers around her other elbow. It might have been an attempt to cover some of her body, but it only caused her large breasts to push higher, creating a still deeper cleavage. She looked into her reflection and met Ulquiorra's gaze staring intently at her. He was seated on a single wooden chair several feet behind her, slightly to the left. The arrancar's headpiece was noticeably missing, but his signature tear marks remained, giving him a somber and melancholic appearance. His ebony hair fell loosely around his white face coming to a rest just above his bare shoulders. Ulquiorra was topless, clad only in loose white linen slacks. Orihime could feel the intensity of his emerald orbs burning into her, causing her to reflexively squeeze her legs together and wrap both arms around either side of her body.

"Don't," was all that Ulquiorra had to say. His tone was firm but devoid of any emotion.

Orihime turned around to face him head on. How did she end up here? Why was Ulquiorra here? She remembered him reaching out his hand and then the ashes. The ashes!

"How-" Orihime didn't get to finish because Ulquiorra was suddenly before her, an inch away from her face.

Orihime held her breath as Ulquiorra closed the gap between them. His nose was now lightly touching the tip of her own. She found it hard to keep up with his ardent gaze and quickly lowered her eyes timidly. Her gray eyes trailed down his slender neck to his protruding clavicle. Without thinking, she brought her fingertips up to the hole just beneath. She narrowed her eyes, curious about the void in him that made him what he was. She was gently tracing the edge of the circle when Ulquiorra's hand covered hers and placed it flat against his bare chest. She blinked in surprise at how hard it felt beneath her small hand. It wasn't lost on her that she could not feel the expected steady beating of a heart under her palm. She suddenly felt sad.

"Ulquiorra..." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Without warning, Ulquiorra dipped his head further, locking Orihime's lips with his own. She could feel his tongue gently and playfully pushing against her lips seeking entry. She found the courage to look back up into his green eyes. They shone fiercely, making her melt. Her mouth parted reluctantly and Ulquiorra's tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth eagerly. Orihime wasn't sure how to respond. Her tongue eventually started to push back, hesitantly at first, then with more urgency and passion. A warmth was starting to build deep within her core and she felt her lady parts tingle, sensations that were new and foreign to her. She felt a strong desire for something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on _what_ exactly. Feeling brave, Orihime reached one hand up to tangle into Ulquiorra's midnight locks. With her other hand, she put it behind his neck, pressing him forward even closer. Ulquiorra took the hint and in response, clasped Orihime by her hips and pushed against her body. Orihime gasped when she felt a lengthy hardness pressing against her stomach. She had never been this close to another man before. Even when she had to study the cadavers at school, she would blush throughout the entire process and cover the private parts before proceeding to operate on them. She broke the kiss and stepped back gingerly.

"I don't understand what's happening." There was bewilderment in her voice.

Ulquiorra didn't respond to her statement. He didn't hear a question and he was too focused on undoing the building tension in his loins. He didn't know what he was feeling or if they were feelings at all. He just knew that he had the urge to take the woman in front of him again and again until he reached climax. He stepped forward, bridging the distance that she had created and cupped her face with his calloused hands.

"Onna, stop talking."

With ease, he lifted her by the hips and set her upon the chair that he once occupied. He fell to his knees and buried his head into her bosom. He inhaled her scent, marveling at how soft her skin felt against his cheeks. He gripped her breasts, kneading them as he suckled one nipple, then the other, lightly flicking his tongue across each of them, eliciting tiny squeaks from Orihime. He ran his tongue around the areola of one nipple and in swirls, all the way up her neck, coming to a stop when he reached her ear. He could hear the change in Orihime's breathing. He nibbled on her earlobe, slowly working his way around the outer shell of her ear. Alternating between tongue and teeth, he explored the creases of her ear until he heard Orihime's breathing turn to panting. Nudging her legs apart, he slipped one hand up to her private folds and with his middle finger, began to tease the line that was beginning to dampen.

Orihime felt her body arching to give Ulquiorra more access as he fondled her breasts and licked her neck. She couldn't begin to describe the sensations that she was experiencing. The warmth deep within was beginning to coil around against her core, pushing her sanity, causing her to lose composure altogether. Her breathing quickened and she had to stifle her moans. Not even realizing her own actions, both hands were now pawing at the front of Ulquiorra's pants. While one hand tugged down at the fabric, the other hungrily closed around the erect member. He was bare beneath the pants.

Ulquiorra let a low growl escape his throat when Orihime's fingers wrapped around his aching manhood. He needed release so badly. Instinctively, he slipped his finger into her wet entrance. There was little to no resistance as her body was revving to go at this point. He fingered her, slowly at first, then quicker, adding two, and finally, three fingers. He quickened his pace until he felt Orihime shudder and he could feel a flush of new moisture coat his hand. He withdrew his hand and heard Orihime sigh. He couldn't wait any longer. He got up, pulling Orihime up with him with one hand around her slender waist. He turned her around and bent her over the chair. She gripped the back of the chair with both hands and turned her head back to look at him, eyes showing a hint of fear.

Ulquiorra came behind her, forcing her legs apart with one knee. He leaned forward to kiss her. The way his lips pressed against hers so gently reassured her that he would not hurt her. He continued to kiss her as he slowly positioned his manhood at her entrance. She could feel the tip brushing against her labia and suddenly, it dawned on her that she was going to have sex for the first time in her life. Her body tensed in response, but just as quickly, relaxed when her mind focused on the soft tongue tangoing with her own. She was ready for this. Upon feeling Orihime relax, Ulquiorra took the opportunity to push the head of his large member forward. He grunted as tightness closed around his girth. He paused, then pushed forward again. Inch by inch, he pushed into her. When he was fully inside, he forced himself to stop so that the woman would have the chance to get accustomed to his intrusion.

Orihime was no longer thinking anything. She let lust take over and mewled unabashedly as Ulquiorra entered her, deeper and deeper until she could feel him pushing against her cervix. When he drew back and pushed in again, this time with more force, she saw her knuckles go white from gripping the chair so hard. Unaware, she had moaned his name aloud.

Ulquiorra had to fight back the urge to pump into her savagely until he spewed his seed all over her beautiful body. Exercising what little restraint he had left, he found a comfortable pace and settled on slowly rocking his hips against her round buttocks. When he heard his name roll off her tongue, it was all he could do to not slam her against the wall and drive her senseless. He broke their kiss and bit down on her shoulder. He sucked gently where he had bit her, causing the fine capillaries under her skin to break, creating a small red mark where he had sucked. The idea that he had marked her excited him for reasons unknown to him and he quickened his pace. With more urgency, he pounded into her, his hands gripping her hips so hard that they left small bruises on her fair skin.

Orihime bit down on her own bottom lip when she felt Ulquiorra's teeth over her shoulder. She felt him pick up speed, thrusting harder and deeper each time. Her mind went blank. She might have saw stars. The coil in her core ripped free, spreading waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. She shuddered as wave after wave of intense titillating sensations rocked her from head to toe. She couldn't breathe. Orihime had never experienced anything like that before. She felt oddly satisfied and content and momentarily closed her eyes, enjoying the subsiding sensations.

Ulquiorra felt Orihime's vaginal walls contracting against his member and felt her body shudder again and again in his grasp. The increased moisture and her post-orgasmic tightness sent him over the edge. For a moment, he let go of his inhibitions and he didn't care if he might break her. He drove himself into her over and over again in a blind frenzy until he finally held her still, releasing into her.

* * *

Orihime bolted upright in bed, face flushed, covered in sweat. That dream had certainly come out of left field. Her heart was still racing from the vivid imagery of Ulquiorra and their moment of intimacy. She hung her head, somewhat ashamed about her naughty and obscene dream. Or was it a nightmare? But it wasn't a nightmare. She could feel the hotness between her thighs and she sighed, knowing she needed a shower really badly.

Closing her eyes, Orihime tilted her head back beneath the shower faucet, letting the water splash over her, cleansing her of the impure thoughts that had overtaken her sleep just minutes ago. Ulquiorra... She hadn't thought about him or Aizen or Hueco Mundo in years. At least, she hadn't consciously thought about them. There had been nights many moons ago when she woke up screaming when she remembered her time in Hueco Mundo, but those dreams had stopped when she entered university and sleep had become a rare luxury. She struggled to come up with a plausible reason for her unexpected erotic dream of Ulquiorra but failed. _Maybe I'm just anxious about going to Soul Society_. She nodded to herself, satisfied with that reason.

Images of Ulquiorra behind her flashed across her mind and her eyes sprang open, a deep blush taking over her face. It had indeed been a vivid dream and she could recall every sensation, every sound, and every smell that she beheld. _Orihime, you really need to get out more_. After all, weren't erotic dreams the first sign of sexual repression? It wasn't that Orihime was a prude. She just hadn't had time to put herself out there and meet members of the opposite sex. Most of the males in her program were focused on their studies as well. She had gone on a few dates, but she never felt that spark with anyone. Plus, Tatsuki was protective of her and few men met her extremely high bar of expectations. Not that Orihime needed Tatsuki's permission to date, but she chose to trust Tatsuki's instincts and preferred to have her approval. Then again, there was a part of her that wasn't quite ready to open up to the idea of someone new.

She conjured up Ulquiorra's face as she leaned her forehead against the wet tiles. She could still see the intense green of his eyes burning into hers and the way his hair fell around his face, free of his arrancar headpiece. She closed her eyes when she remembered running her fingers across his hollow and holding on to his... _No!_ Orihime reprimanded herself for letting her thoughts trail down that dark path again.

Stepping out from the shower, Orihime couldn't help but look at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. It reminded her of when Ulquiorra watched her in her dream. She touched the spot on her shoulder where he had left a mark. Of course, there was nothing there; it was only a dream, no matter how real it felt. She traced her lips delicately with a fingertip, thinking back to Ulquiorra's lips, firm, but gentle. Urgent, but passionate. She shook her head. When had she harboured these desires for the fallen arrancar? They had never shared an intimate moment in Hueco Mundo. It was bizarre. Orihime felt conflicted. Did she actually feel anything for Ulquiorra? Maybe she was thinking too much into the dream. After all, she had read many studies that proved that dreams contained no real meaning. Ulquiorra was dead. She was sad about it. But that was all. The arrancar could never understand love or passion or intimacy. She was deluding herself to think that one dream could change any of that.

Orihime bent over and massaged her hair with a large towel. As she dried her long russet locks, she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for not dreaming about Ichigo. It meant something to her that she dreamed about her first time and it wasn't with _him_. She smiled, feeling good that she had finally gotten over him. Her love for him would never fade, but it was a love that simmered and no longer burned and hurt her like it once did. Infatuation had made way for a more familiar love, something she felt for all of her closest friends. In that moment, she felt proud. She was finally growing up.


	6. Ukitake

Orihime and Ishida arrived at Urahara's shop bright and early Sunday morning. He was expecting them and they wasted little time with pleasantries. Before long, the pair had arrived in Soul Society just outside of the gate to Seireitei.

"Jidanbō-san!" Orihime leaped up to embrace the giant in a tight and affectionate hug.

Ishida nodded politely in greeting to the friendly gatekeeper, but kept his distance. He waited patiently for Orihime and Jidanbō to finish catching up before putting his hand to his mouth to clear his throat.

"Inoue-san, we should probably get going."

Orihime pouted, but she knew that Ishida was right. They bade farewell to Jidanbō and then entered through the gate, this time without having to fight for it.

"Ano... Ishida-kun, do you know how to get to the 13th division?" Orihime smiled at him sheepishly.

The two humans looked to their left; gleaming white stone stretched on and disappeared into the distance. Their right was a mirror reflection of the left. Ahead of them spanned a long path of gray stone lined with the same white walls adorning their left and right. They noted how clean the streets were, not a speck of dust or debris around. A few minutes passed as Ishida and Orihime looked from one direction to the next, unable to discern between them. Ishida put his chin atop a closed fist, supporting one arm with the other. He recalled that Seireitei was round in shape so if they chose to go either left or right, they could potentially go round and round. Nodding to himself, he decided that straight would have to be the way to go. Before he could reveal his great revelation, a timid voice spoke up.

"Inoue-san? Ishida-san?"

They looked over to find a very average looking Shinigami bowing at them. He was simply clothed in the traditional black kimono of the Shinigami. In a way, he reminded them of Hanataro. Ishida and Orihime exchanged a quick glance at one another. Both were puzzled as to where he had come from. This Shinigami did not radiate noticeable reiatsu.

"That's us. We're here to see Ukitake-Taichou," Orihime finally responded, giving him a bright smile.

"Welcome to Seireitei. I'm Heiya of the fourth division. Kotetsu-Taichou sent me to receive you. Please follow me. Ukitake-Taichou is currently at our headquarters." Heiya's voice was soft and wispy. He gestured for them to follow him as he started on the path to his left.

On the way to Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, the three passed other Shinigami, but few paid attention to them. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared around the corner. Orihime watched with wonder as she saw Ishida freeze and tense up immediately. His face was relatively blank, but she could see the faint hint of pink creeping from the tops of his ears.

"It's so good to see you again, Nemu-san!" Orihime bowed and smiled warmly.

The quiet Shinigami bowed back, but did not return her smile. Orihime noticed that although she had bowed in her direction, her eyes were actually on her male companion. She cast her gaze sideways to see that Ishida's blush had made its way across his delicate features. Overwhelmed with giddiness, Orihime had to ball her hands at her sides and clench down on her teeth to prevent from squealing. She knew Ishida to be conservative and introverted, but there was no way that she was going to let her friend forego this convenient opportunity at romance. She racked her brain, scheming to throw the two together.

"Nemu-san, is it true that your department houses all of the knowledge in Seireitei?" Orihime asked hopefully.

Nemu gave her a quizzical look, not sure where the human girl was going with her question. She hesitated to answer, knowing her father's attitude about the privacy of their precious data banks.

"Yes. What of it?"

Orihime turned to Ishida and clasped his hands in hers in a dramatic gesture.

"Ishida-kun, this is a great opportunity for you to further your research! I read the paper you published on resuscitation. Even though you wrote it from a scientific perspective, I knew where you were getting at. There's correspondence to spiritual powers, right?"

Ishida's mouth opened in surprise. He hadn't expected Orihime to be familiar with his academic pursuits. He also hadn't realized that his research had garnered much attention due to its innovation and ingenuity. He considered Orihime's proposal thoughtfully. The idea did interest him, as he was certain that Seireitei would have information that wouldn't be accessible in the Living World. However, the thought of abandoning his comrade did not sit well with him. As if reading his thoughts, Orihime quickly resumed.

"Plus, it might be hours before I get anywhere with Ukitake-Taichou's healing. You would only be sitting around doing nothing. We're in Seireitei and I'll be with Isane-san. I'll be safe." Orihime squeezed Ishida's hands for emphasis.

Nemu stared at the exchange between the two humans. While her inner self was cautioning her to retreat before she would have to take the male human to her barracks and risk the wrath of her father, there was a part of her that wanted to spend time with the man who once saved her.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Ishida tipped his head and the light reflecting off his glasses prevented the look of hope in his eyes from being seen.

"Not at all. I can bring you to the Fourth afterwards." Nemu spoke without a trace of emotion.

"That's great! Jaa ne!" Orihime enthusiastically pushed Ishida forward and waved good-bye to them, jumping up and down.

For the rest of the walk to Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, Orihime daydreamed about Ishida and Nemu and how their impromptu date was going. She was still patting herself on the back for playing matchmaker when they reached the modest green-tiled building. Finally, Heiya decided to bring the woman back to the present.

"Inoue-san, we've arrived." His voice was so quiet that Orihime almost didn't hear him.

Just as Heiya finished his sentence, Isane appeared at the doorway. Heiya bowed and greeted her before disappearing. _How does he do that?_ Orihime was again immersed in her thoughts as she marveled at how quietly Heiya came and went. She was curious to know if there were hidden trap doors in the ground or walls because it really didn't make sense that he could appear and vanish without so much as a creak or a thud.

"Inoue-san, thank you for coming."

"No, no, I'm happy to be here. I-I just hope I can help." Orihime's voice thinned as she finished. It had been in the back of her mind ever since Urahara had asked her to heal Ukitake. Although she had surprised even herself with Shun Shun Rikka's healing abilities, she wasn't sure that she would be able to heal him. After all, if he had struggled with the illness from childhood and even Unohana couldn't cure him, what chance did she have, a mere mortal?

Isane seemed to have read her mind because she gave her an encouraging smile and placed a hand softly on Orihime's shoulder. Without needing to speak, she turned around and guided Orihime into the facility towards Ukitake's room. With every step, Orihime's stomach felt tighter. She really wanted to be able to cure Ukitake, but at the same time, the heavy weight of possible failure crushed her small form. She had considered requesting him to be brought to the Living World so that she could treat him at the hospital, but then that idea was quickly quashed when she realized that he would have needed a gigai to even be seen. It wouldn't be possible for her to treat a Soul in the Living World for a supernatural illness. She sighed. She would just have to try and hope for the best.

They entered into a plain room with tatami flooring. Ukitake laid in the middle of the room on a single futon, covered by a white blanket. He had gotten even paler and with his silver-white hair splayed across the pillow, he looked camouflaged into his bedding. Orihime had to consciously withhold a gasp. She approached him on tiptoes, coming to her knees beside him. Afraid to wake him, she glanced up at Isane and nodded, silently letting her know that she would now get started. Isane nodded back in reply and quietly retreated, softly sliding the door closed behind her.

Orihime studied the kind captain. She watched his chest rise and lower ever so softly and listened to his shallow and irregular breathing. She couldn't help but feel great sadness wash over her as she tried to imagine the pain that this man had to endure for all of his life. Bringing her hands up to form the triangle, she called to life Shun Shun Rikka and focused all of her energy over Ukitake's chest, trying to will his disease away. She targeted his lungs, guessing that this would be a good place to start as he often coughed up blood. She couldn't tell if it was helping or not but she continued to hold her healing shield over him and minutes passed into hours and after a long while, she felt fatigue pulling at her arms. Suddenly, Ukitake awoke in a coughing fit. Orihime was so startled that she fell back onto her bottom, releasing her shield.

"Ukitake-Taichou?" She called, hopefully. She leaned forward and put a hand on his back, patting down in gentle strokes.

"I feel so much lighter!" Ukitake held up his hands to show her that they were clear; he hadn't coughed up any blood. He smiled at her in appreciation.

"Do you think it's gone?" Orihime cried, completely in awe.

"No, but I feel so much better. Arigatou Inoue-san." Ukitake gave her a bow as some colour returned to his face.

Ukitake pushed the covers back and stood up. He wasn't wearing his captain's haori. Donning a simple black yukata, his defined pectoral muscles could be seen in the open front. He reached a hand out to Orihime and waited for her to take it, standing up before him.

"Will you join me, Inoue-san? I'd like to take a walk, breathe the fresh air, and feed the koi."

Orihime's hand was small in Ukitake's. She had to tilt her head upward to look at him. He had kind eyes that closed when he smiled and a tall slender nose. _Ukitake-Taichou is actually very handsome._ Orihime's eyes widened with embarrassment and she had to avert her gaze, praying that Ukitake hadn't seen her mad blush. She worried that he could feel her heart beating in her hand, withdrawing it quickly when she came to standing. Without giving him a chance to see her face, she turned and slid open the doors, stumbling out. She fiddled her thumbs as she stood aside, waiting for him to take the lead, following behind him.

Ukitake didn't understand Orihime's sudden change in demeanor. When he noticed that she was falling in step behind him, he paused so that she could take her place next to him. He noticed her hesitation to come forward. Gracefully turning to face her, he held out his hand again.

Orihime looked at Ukitake's hand but didn't take it. She couldn't understand her own sudden shyness around the gentle captain. She hadn't felt attraction around him before, and she wasn't actually sure if this was attraction either. Perhaps, it was simply the lack of exposure that she had with older and more mature men. After all, she had to admit, her male friends back home were mostly immature and definitely did not exude the same kind of refined masculinity as Ukitake, even in his frail form. _You're over thinking things!_ Suddenly feeling very foolish with herself, she smiled warmly back and placed her hand in his, falling in step beside him.

They arrived at the Ugendō quarters shortly, thanks to Ukitake's shunpo ability. When the captain released her hand upon touching down on the garden path, Orihime realized that she had fretted over nothing; Ukitake only wanted her hand so that he could shunpo them to their destination. Relaxing, she took in the sights around her. Lush green grass lined the path they walked on and tall leafy trees created a tall wall, providing a tranquil and private oasis. As they continued forward, they stepped onto wooden planks, raised over calm waters. Orihime watched as Ukitake stooped down and retrieved a small satchel hanging from one of the rails. He then proceeded to feed the fish. _He looks so content_.

"Ukitake-Taichou, I'm sorry I couldn't heal you," Orihime whispered. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

Ukitake stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, his expression turning very solemn.

"Inoue-san, please do not apologize. You have done so much. I was bed-ridden, and now I'm here enjoying the fresh air. It's more than I could have asked for. I'm not afraid of death. I also don't expect to escape it. Peace has returned to Soul Society. I have no regrets."

A gentle breeze blew by and lifted his fine alabaster strands into the wind, flowing behind him. His eyes were closed again and his lips in a wide, heart-felt smile. His dark eyebrows were relaxed and he looked truly serene in his element. All of a sudden, his tone was serious again.

"You are a remarkable woman, Inoue-san. I don't know if you are aware, but you have a truly unique gift."

Orihime could feel her cheeks burning. She hadn't expected his sudden praise. After all, she really didn't do that much for him. She was able to repel some of his illness and improve his condition, but she didn't do much more beyond that. She started to hold up her hands in a gesture to indicate that she wasn't deserving, but Ukitake continued on.

"Rukia-san has changed so much after meeting you. Believe it or not, but I don't think Rukia-san had any female friends before you. She never really connected with the other female Shinigami in the Gotei 13. And when you were healing me, I could feel your warmth, the purity of your soul. One day, you will make a fine Shinigami."

Orihime didn't know how to respond. She was touched by his kind words. But Ukitake wasn't finished.

"Inoue-san, one day when you become a Shinigami and if I'm still kicking around, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

Orihime flinched. _WHAAA-!_

"U-Ukitake-Taichou, you flatter me. I am just an ordinary human. Not really so special. Certainly not worthy of being your w-wife!" Orihime was now waving both of her hands in front of her now, trying to undo Ukitake's last statement.

"Oh come now, Jūshirō, you don't really think you could be an appropriate suitor for Orihime-chan, do you?"

Both heads snapped towards the deep, velvety voice coming from the garden path. The familiar pink floral haori came into view. Shunsui Kyōraku approached them, wearing his usual playful smile. He tipped his straw hat in greeting and then drew Orihime's hand in his own.

"My dear, you need a man who can show you romance," Shunsui continued, leaning forward. He paid no heed to Orihime's tomato-red complexion and pressed on, confidently.

"I would be happy to show you-"

Shunsui didn't get the chance to finish as he was forcibly yanked back by the collar. Before either Ukitake or Orihime could respond to him, Nanao had dragged him back down the path he had come from. The two looked at each other, blinking in surprise. Then, they both burst out in laughter. Fortunately for Orihime, Shunsui's interruption had dissolved the tension between them and they had both forgotten about what they were talking about.


	7. Rukia

A/N: Special thanks to memgalaw for being my first reviewer and also for the encouragement! =)

* * *

A bright cheerful sun hung high in the clear blue sky as Orihime and Ukitake made their way from the private Ugendō gardens towards the 13th Division Headquarters. Orihime had asked if she could visit the captain's fukutaichou and he had happily agreed. As they walked, they chatted about mundane things, both feeling comfortable in each other's company. Ukitake had asked her about the Living World and its changes since the last time he had visited and Orihime asked him about the 13th Division and how he had become its taichou. It was through this conversation that led Orihime to wonder about Ukitake's age. _If he's been a captain for over 100 years..._

Orihime's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a raven-haired fukutaichou suddenly sprang up from nowhere and gripped her in a tight hug. Orihime welcomed the enthusiastic greeting as she returned the embrace, slightly swinging her smaller friend around in a circle. Ukitake observed the two girls in their joyous reunion. He smiled, noting that Rukia was definitely different around the human girl. Although just her taichou, Ukitake cared deeply for his lieutenant and he had always hoped that she would find a friend dear to her as he himself was blessed with Shunsui. He was aware that Rukia had many male nakama, but he knew that she never revealed her feminine, even child-like side in their presence. Now, as he watched the two gleefully exchange words and squeal with excitement, he was surer than ever that Orihime was a necessary part of Rukia's life. _I should send her to the Living World more often_ , he thought to himself.

"Inoue-san, arigatou gozaimasu!" Rukia had detached herself from Orihime's arms and was now bowed deep in a sincere thank-you. The sudden formal address was an odd juxtaposition to the previous familiar greeting between the two and the air became solemn immediately.

Orihime's hands flew out to gently urge Rukia back to a standing position. She beamed at her Shinigami friend and with both hands, pulled her forward to smother her in yet another affectionate squeeze. As Rukia was shorter than the human was, her face was pressed firmly into Orihime's ample bosom. Although an innocent act, Ukitake still had to fight back a blush threatening to give away his rogue thoughts. (He was, after all, a healthy male.)

"I can't breathe!" Rukia's muffled voice was hardly audible over Orihime's giggles.

When Orihime finally let go and Rukia had smoothed her hair back into place, she turned and bowed to her captain.

"Ukitake-taichou, if it is okay with you, may I escort Inoue back instead?"

Ukitake had been looking forward to getting to know the bubbly healer better, but he knew that the two girls had much to catch up on. He nodded and turned to Orihime to thank her again. He hoped that he would get to see her again. With her smile lingering on his mind, he shunpo'ed away.

"Rukia-san, I wasn't able to fully cure Ukitake-taichou," Orihime confessed, quietly, when the two were alone.

Rukia took Orihime's hands in her own and held her gaze intently.

"Inoue, you did your best. Look how lively he looks. He's been away from Headquarters for weeks now. You've done so much more than you give yourself credit for."

Orihime forced a small smile at her friend's comforting words. She hated letting her friends down. Looking into Rukia's violet eyes, Orihime found herself thinking back to the days when she was jealous of her. It made her cringe to remember the times that she had cried in self-pity while comparing herself to the short Shinigami. Rukia had never failed. She always had Ichigo's back and he would always value her more than herself. Orihime shook her head, trying to shake off the old negative thoughts now flooding her mind.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" Rukia's concerned voice cut through Orihime's clouded consciousness, bringing her back to the present.

"Nothing, Rukia-san. I'm just really glad that we're still friends and you haven't forgotten about me after all this time." Orihime gave Rukia a genuine smile and wiped away a single tear threatening to spill from one eye. She meant what she said. Too much had passed and she was just thankful that her old comrade still cherished their friendship.

"Of course not, Inoue! We've been keeping tabs on all of you," Rukia divulged nonchalantly.

"You have?" Orihime's mouth opened into a surprised 'O' and she could feel herself blushing. _Does that mean they've been watching us? Does she know about the nights I cried myself to sleep over Kurosaki-kun?_

"Yes. Every now and then, we ask the Shinigami assigned to Karakura Town to give us an update on you all."

Orihime exhaled with relief.

"... What about Kurosaki-kun? He's no longer in Karakura." As Orihime heard the words coming out of her mouth, she berated herself for not showing more restraint. Why did she have to bring him up? But, even as she was scolding herself, a big part of her was curious to know whether Rukia and Ichigo had stayed in touch.

"Oh, yeah. That dork is the same as always, no matter where he is. I visit him once in a while when the 13th Division has business in that part of the world."

Orihime felt her heart sink to her stomach. Well, rather, she imagined that that was what was happening as she felt that all-too-familiar ache tugging down on her heart. It wasn't that she was surprised to hear that they maintained contact, even though her own contact with Ichigo was a mere annual Christmas card. In fact, she couldn't understand why she was getting upset at all. She decided with resolve that she was just being silly and these odd feelings were simply remnants of a past that were now getting stirred because she was meeting an old character from that said past. She willed her facial muscles to create a smile across her face as she swiftly changed the subject, no longer wishing to dwell on he-who-she-would-not-name.

"Rukia-san, is it possible to stop by the 10th Division? I'd like to visit Rangiku-san and Tōshirō-kun."

"Of course!"

As Orihime and Rukia fell into a comfortable pace walking side-by-side, their conversations moved from Rukia's return to Soul Society to Orihime's Medical Training to the latest Chappy merchandise.


	8. Rangiku

Rukia and Orihime arrived shortly on 10th Division's grounds, cheerily chatting along the way. The sun was still high in the sky, and Orihime wondered what Ishida and Nemu were up to and what their past hours were like. She considered telling Rukia about her recent matchmaking efforts, but decided against it, not wanting to gossip or spread any rumours. After all, both Ishida and Nemu were quiet individuals; neither of them would appreciate anyone knowing about their business. Instead, she told Rukia about her part-time job at the café and gushed about Tatsuki's recent competitions.

Arriving at the orange-tiled building that housed Rangiku and Hitsugaya's joint office, Orihime noticed how busy every Shinigami appeared to be. There was order and system and she could tell that every officer was diligently fulfilling a task. Then, they reached the upstairs office and found the fukutaichou passed out and sprawled across the couch. The busty strawberry blonde's head was turned to one side and a trickle of drool ran down her chin. Rukia and Orihime exchanged glances, unsure if they should wake her. Before either could make a move, Rangiku stirred and sat upright abruptly.

"Orihime-chan!" She leaped off the couch and came crashing down on Orihime in a zealous glomp.

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime was equally enthusiastic as she returned the affections.

"I know your reiatsu from anywhere! I felt it from my dreams. It's so good to see you! I've missed you!"

Rangiku stepped back and surveyed Orihime from head to toe. She noted that the young healer had lost the baby fat in her cheeks and now had a more graceful and womanly physique. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed on her chest.

"Hime-chan! You're a full-grown woman now! Why are you still hiding your assets?" Rangiku stepped towards Orihime and yanked down hard on her sweater's hemline.

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime tugged her sweater back up, blushing.

"Matsumoto-san!" Rukia jumped in front of Orihime with both arms stretched apart, coming to her aid. "Leave her alone."

"No fair! Two against one." Rangiku put her hands on her hips and pouted.

The three women burst into laughter and flopped down onto the couch. There was so much to talk about! Even though Rukia had already been caught up, she found amusement in Rangiku's often inappropriate follow-up questions. Rangiku wanted to know about every encounter Orihime had had with the opposite sex and waved her hand when Orihime tried to tell her about her studies. Orihime was relieved that Rangiku held back any mention of Ichigo. She knew that the older Shinigami wanted to ask about him, and she was grateful that she refrained, being mindful of Rukia's presence. In turn, Orihime asked Rangiku about Soul Society and Hitsugaya. While she really wanted to ask Rangiku about Gin and specifically, how she was coping these days, she knew that it was neither the time nor place to do so.

"Speaking of Tōshirō-kun, where is he?" Orihime looked around at the mostly tidy office. She assumed that the cleaner parts of the office were thanks to the absent captain.

Rangiku tapped a finger to her chin as she thought about her question.

"I have no clue," she replied after a long pause. "I don't feel his reiatsu."

"I miss him. Will you let him know that I dropped by?" Orihime's voice revealed her disappointment.

"Sure thing. Will I see more of you around here?"

"I'm not sure. But you know that you are always welcome to stay with me again, too, right?" Orihime smiled, reminiscing about the fun times that they had shared when Rangiku had last stayed with her in the Living World.

All of a sudden, two midnight coloured hell butterflies fluttered into the room and alighted atop the lieutenants' fingers. Rangiku's face twisted into obvious displeasure and Rukia's features relaxed into her usual serious disposition. Orihime wondered what the message was and fought back waves of anxiety as she waited for either to speak.

"There's an impromptu Lieutenants' meeting, Orihime," Rangiku finally announced, irritation evident in her voice.

"Come on, Matsumoto-san. Maybe it'll be brief and we can meet up with Inoue before she leaves."

Rangiku forced a smile at her human friend and took her into a tight embrace again. If it were up to her, she wouldn't let her go. Orihime had become something of a younger sister to her and she still had so much to speak to her about. It near killed her to abstain from asking about Ichigo. She knew how hung up she was over that orange-haired substitute. But knowing Orihime's feelings about him and her insecurities with Rukia, there was no way that she would broach that topic and risk hurting Orihime. Rangiku took Orihime's hands in her own and spoke to her earnestly.

"Orihime, you take care. I'm here if you ever need me."

Orihime nodded. She didn't want to part with her friend so soon, especially with so much left unsaid, but she knew that she had to head back to the Fourth Division. If there was an emergency Lieutenants' meeting, then Nemu would have to attend as well, which would mean that Ishida would also be returning to their rendezvous point. She turned to Rukia and embraced her, just as warmly. Even though they hadn't become nearly as close as she had with the older Shinigami, she valued Rukia's friendship just as much. She would certainly miss them both.

"I'll find my way back. You two get going," Orihime said. Her smile was met with doubtful faces.

"No offence, Hime-chan, but you're not exactly direction-inclined," Rangiku teased, poking her in the side.

"Draw me a map. I promise I got this!" Orihime pumped a fist into the air to show her resolve in finding the way by herself.

After sharing final farewells, the two Shinigami shunpo'ed off and Orihime set out on her way to return to the Fourth Division. Head down, engrossed in the hand-drawn map that Rukia had made for her, she realized that she was lost. Between the bunny heads and haphazard arrows, Orihime had no clue where she was in relation to the map. Although she knew Rukia had good intentions, she wished that it had been Rangiku who drew the directions. The random cartoons bore no resemblance to her surroundings and Rukia had failed to provide a legend. Orihime was mumbling to herself, still pushing forward with her eyes lowered when she made hard contact against a firm chest, bouncing backward slightly. Regaining presence of mind, she looked up into cool slate-gray eyes.


	9. Byakuya

"Moushi wake arimasen deshita!" Orihime dipped her head low, flustered and nervous. She didn't know him well but she had heard the stories and she knew that he was something of a noble prince in Soul Society and she had essentially head-butted him square in the chest.

Byakuya blinked at her overly apologetic and formal address. More or less, she had used an apology fitting of someone who had maybe accidentally run someone over... With a car. After studying her for a few moments, he recognized her to be the human companion of the insufferable substitute Shinigami. She had aged a bit since he had last seen her, but not drastically. She still retained the wide doe-like eyes of an innocent child, long auburn hair and a genuine smile that lit up her entire face. Surprised with himself, Byakuya found her to be easy on the eyes. He also appreciated the level of respect that she was currently showing him. When she straightened again, he gave her a slight nod to acknowledge and accept her apology. Truth be told, even he found it to be a bit excessive, but it wasn't worth his while to have a conversation about it.

"I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. I wasn't looking and I _should_ have been looking, but then I was so busy trying to..."

Orihime was still explaining and apologizing profusely even after Byakuya had nodded, not noticing that he was now staring at the paper between her waving hands.

"Rukia?"

Byakuya's smooth deep voice caught Orihime off-guard. She followed his gaze to the makeshift map she held in her hands and slowly came to an understanding of his question. _They weren't kidding when they said he's a man of not very many words_ , she thought to herself, smiling a little.

"Oh, this? Yes. Rukia-san was so kind to draw me a map of how to get to the Fourth Division," she responded. She purposely left out the part about how ineffective it actually was.

"Wrong direction," he stated.

"Oh," Orihime huffed, disappointed. She wanted to ask him for help, but hesitated to, not wanting to come across as bothersome.

"You're here," he said, pointing to a star on the sheet of paper. "This is the Sixth Division."

Orihime smacked herself in the forehead. Wasn't a star usually reserved for indicating the target location? She held the map up closer to her face. _Which of these pictures is supposed to be the Fourth?_ Orihime turned the square of paper round and round in her hands, face scrunching up, unable to decipher the directions when suddenly, she heard Byakuya's voice.

"This way," was all he simply said, before gracefully continuing on in the direction that he had been walking in before their collision. If his sister was the cause of this girl's confusion, then he would rectify the situation.

Orihime scrambled to catch up and fall into step beside him. She felt very grateful for his help and was surprised that he was willing to, at all. _Perhaps people are too quick to judge him as cold and uncaring because they never got to know him better_ , Orihime thought to herself. Determined to get better acquainted with her friend's brother, she decided to engage him in light chatter. After several attempts, she gave up trying to get him to talk and settled on telling him about the Living World these days.

Byakuya studied the perky young woman rambling on about something beside him. He had long ago stopped listening, but he welcomed her friendly and cheerful company. Although popular among the female Shinigami, most admired him from afar, all of them much too intimidated by his status and cool demeanor to approach him. He couldn't recall the last time anyone had spoken to him this much. Even his own subordinates followed his example by using the most succinct sentences possible when communicating with him. The only exceptions would be Renji and Rukia, but they too, often did not engage him in unnecessary conversation.

"... So Kuchiki-taichou, what about you?"

Byakuya had no idea what Orihime had been talking about so he was thrown off by her sudden question.

"What about me?"

"What's your favourite food in the Living World?"

Byakuya gave the inquiry serious consideration. It had been some time since he had been to the Living World. Not only that, but he had never gone for leisure purposes. On business, he had never stopped to savour the Living's cuisine.

"I haven't sampled enough of it to answer your question," he finally responded.

"That's too bad! You really must come sometime and try our food. There are so many things you have to try!" Orihime was gushing again, this time about one of her favourite topics, food.

Before long, they had arrived at the entrance to the Fourth Division. Orihime was still going on about the various ways you can garnish a pizza when she noticed that Byakuya had stopped walking. She paused, looking up and then realizing their location. She turned back to face him, beaming with excitement and triumph.

"We made it!" She squealed.

Byakuya eyed her, slightly miffed. Had she doubted his ability to find his way around Seireitei? However, he had to admit that he was somewhat disappointed that their walk had ended. Not that he would ever admit it, but he had enjoyed her company. He found it refreshing to be around someone who didn't speak to him like a ticking time bomb; she shared with him her ideas and feelings openly and passionately. He noted that she was extremely expressive and it had been entertaining to quietly watch her during their walk.

"Osore irimasu, Kuchiki-taichou!" Orihime was hinged over yet again, this time in a deep bow of gratitude.

Byakuya almost smiled. He was truly amused by this human healer before him. Instead of a simple _arigatou_ , she had opted for a formal thank-you that also showed her humility in recognition of the "trouble" that she might have caused him. Of course, she hadn't actually troubled him, but he appreciated her graciousness all the same. He nodded back, eyes softening.

"Kuchiki-taichou, when you're not busy, you should come visit the Living World and try out all the different kinds of food. I would be most honoured to host your stay," she offered enthusiastically.

Byakuya had to suppress a scoff. Albeit she was trying to be nice, he couldn't remember the last time that he _wasn't busy_. Between his captain's duties at the Sixth and being head of his clan, he hardly had any time even for calligraphy.

Orihime would have liked to hug him or even just shake his hand, but she knew better than to touch the stoic captain before her. Instead, she continued to profess her gratitude and rephrase her thanks in as many different ways as she knew possible.

"You're welcome, Inoue-san," Byakuya said in a tone so gentle that it startled even himself.

Orihime's eyes gleamed as she smiled brightly at Byakuya. A light pink dusted the apples of her cheeks.


	10. Grimmjow

It'd been a week since the Soul Society visit. Orihime had wanted to ask Ishida about his time with Nemu but every time they sat together at lunch, she found it hard to broach the subject. She had tried to read his expression when they had met up at the Fourth, but he was mostly quiet and always reverted the conversation back to his research when she attempted to ask about his day. Apparently, he had made significant progress during his exploration at the Twelve Division. Eventually, she gave up and didn't bother trying to bring it up again.

Orihime stood up and stretched her arms upward, yawning as she did so. It was boring without Tatsuki around. She had gone away again, this time, taking her students with her for a competition. Orihime was ready to turn in for bed when she suddenly felt a dangerous, yet familiar reiatsu nearby. She froze in her spot when the musky scent of a known arrancar saturated her olfactory senses. _What is he doing here? How is it possible?_

"Onna."

Orihime didn't move an inch as the tall figure hunched over on her balcony railing slid off, and into her apartment. There was no mistaking who it was. Even with one eye swollen shut, she recognized him from the bright cerulean hair right away. She felt her heart skip a beat as he took another step closer, before collapsing in front of her, clutching his side. She held her breath as she looked him over. He appeared to be covered in cuts, bruises, and scars, new and old. When his hand fell from his torso, she could see a deep gash and gushing blood. She was afraid to move and remained glued to her spot.

"Heal me."

Without thinking, Orihime quickly helped him to the zabuton and then scrambled to find all the clean towels that she could find in her small apartment. She piled all the gauze from beneath her bathroom sink in a small mound beside him and rolled up a few shirts to serve as cushions to prop him up. She eyed his wounds, assessing which would require Shun Shun Rikka. After hesitating for a brief moment, she formed a triangle with her fingers, casting a golden shield over him and began to physically reject the damage from Grimmjow's body. Neither spoke nor stirred. After what felt like hours, Orihime finally dropped her sore arms when the open wound had sealed to form a single red line across his ribs. She brushed away at her sweat with the back of her hand and continued to tend to Grimmjow's injuries. He was still wearing his Espada uniform but most of it was torn, exposing more cuts and bruises. Even when Orihime applied rubbing alcohol to cleanse his wounds, Grimmjow did not flinch or make a sound. His face was scrunched into a scowl, but he didn't object to anything that Orihime did as she stitched him up the best that she could with her limited supply of First Aid materials. When she finished, she sat back on her heels and looked at him, curiously.

Grimmjow's face relaxed when Orihime finally stopped. He wasn't sure why he had come to her, but it was as if he had had no choice in the matter and he had let his body guide him. He knew she would help him. Not that he really needed help. He was the Sexta Espada; he would've been fine on his own. All of a sudden, he saw her spring to her feet and then in a blink she had left him alone. _What the?_ He stood up, meaning to follow her, but before he could take another step, she'd returned.

Without warning, Orihime reached up on tippy toes to extend a cold compress to Grimmjow's swollen eye. The sudden cold contact made Grimmjow reflexively grip Orihime's wrist in a menacing manner. He heard her squeak and then realized that she was still tending to him and almost embarrassed, let go immediately, hanging his head.

"Hmph."

Orihime was caught off guard when he suddenly touched her. She cocked her head to one side as she wondered what he was thinking. A small smile formed on her lips when she realized that that funny sound and his brief flash of embarrassment was probably the closest thing to an apology and thank you that she'd ever get from him.

"Grimmjow-san, what happened to you?"

Grimmjow looked down at the young woman and frowned. What did she care what happened to him? He didn't need to explain to her. He owed her a favour, but that was it. Nothing more. She was getting ahead of herself if she thought she could converse with him like an equal.

Orihime gasped and quickly squeezed her eyes shut when Grimmjow began to undress. He shrugged out of his ripped white jacket, undid his black sash, and stepped out from his hakama. He was bare underneath. Orihime tried to will the image of Grimmjow's goods away but her face only reddened when she caught herself wondering what his full size would be if he were aroused. Even now, she was taken aback by his size.

"What are you doing?!" Orihime put both hands over her eyes and attempted to put more space between herself and a very naked Grimmjow. She feared that if she held her hands up, she would accidentally touch something that she shouldn't.

Grimmjow smirked at Orihime's shyness. If there was anyone who was confident about his or her body, it was Grimmjow. And with good reason. Easily, Grimmjow could be a believable cover of Men's Health or Men's Fitness. He had the perfect bodybuilder's body, hard and ripped, with abs that you could wash clothes off of.

"I'm dirty, Onna. I need a bath."

"I'll go draw one up!" Orihime nearly fell forward as she made a mad dash for her bathroom. She had never been in a room alone with a naked man before. A live one, that is. _Wait, does he even count as a man?_ Orihime pictured his body again and tried to remember if his Hollow was still there. Instead, she visualized the trail of azure that led down to his...

"Is it ready yet?"

Orihime's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Grimmjow walked into the bathroom, his nude figure inches from Orihime's body. She didn't dare to turn around. The tub was nearly full but she didn't want to bend over to turn off the faucet and end up in a vulnerable position. Before she could come up with a solution, Grimmjow had reached one hand around her to turn the faucet off. She could feel his warmth and closing her eyes, she fought the chills that ran up her spine.

"What are you standing there for? You gonna watch me bathe?" There was slight irritation in his voice, but that annoyance was quickly replaced by a huskier one.

"Or do you want to join me?"

"Eep!" Orihime jumped in her spot and spun around so fast that she knocked right against Grimmjow's broad chest. She would have fallen backwards into the tub if it weren't for Grimmjow catching her by the small of her back with one large hand.

"That's _my_ bath, Onna." Grimmjow swished her around, exchanging places with her.

Orihime was so flustered that she merely gaped at him, unable to exercise control over her mind or her limbs. Grimmjow chuckled, clearly amused by her modesty. He gave her a wide, almost endearing smile. Nonchalantly, he let go of her and stepped into his bath as if she weren't there and sank beneath the waters, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

After a minute or two and Grimmjow still hadn't reopened his eyes or addressed her, Orihime turned around and walked back to the living room. Sitting down on the zabuton, she replayed the evening in her mind. A part of her was still in shock. Was all of this really happening? _How is he here?_ Drumming her fingers on the chabudai, she racked her brain for what to do next. Suddenly, she felt relieved that Tatsuki wasn't home. She couldn't imagine what would have happened had Tatsuki been the one to discover him.

"I need a towel."

Orihime turned her head and faced Grimmjow, full-frontal. Her eyes naturally rested at eye-level and she blinked a few times, not realizing that she was staring at his manhood.

"Hey, I'm up here, Onna," Grimmjow teased, enjoying the sight of Orihime's blushing face.

"I-I-I-I wasn't! I didn't! I-"

Grimmjow flopped down in front of her, crossing his legs, not hiding himself in any way. In that moment, Orihime realized that he no longer had the skeletal jawbone across his cheek and his abs were complete, Hollow-free.

"What happened to you, Grimmjow-san?" she tried again.

Maybe it was the comfort of the bath or the fact that he no longer ached from his injuries, but Grimmjow finally decided to humour Orihime.

"I fought my way out of that hell hole." No details. Just that.

Orihime nodded.

"What are you now?"

Grimmjow's scowl returned. He didn't have a clue. He slicked back some wet strands of blue as he shifted in his spot. The tatami was getting uncomfortable against his bare skin. That's when Orihime noticed that there was a pool of water forming around the former arrancar and she was conversing with him as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do with a nude man. She sprang to her feet and rushed to her room to dig through her drawers. Deep within, she found an old t-shirt that once belonged to Sora. After his death, she had slept with it every night, trying to hold on to him and his smell. She brought it up to her nose instinctively and inhaled. It no longer smelled like him. Did she really want to give this to Grimmjow? Before she could dig around for something else, Grimmjow had snatched it from her from behind and was pulling it over his head. Being a larger man than Sora was, the shirt stretched taut across his shoulders and drew attention to his chiseled muscles underneath. Orihime couldn't deny that Grimmjow looked rather handsome in the t-shirt. She blushed, scolding herself for such a thought. Then, she realized that he was still naked from the waist down. All the towels had been used up when she was treating him and she didn't have any of Sora's bottoms around. Nothing that fit her or Tatsuki would ever fit Grimmjow. Eyeing her futon in the corner of the room, her face lit up when she saw the thick blanket bunched up beside it. Grabbing it, she threw it at Grimmjow, trying her best not to look anywhere near the lower area.

"Please, Grimmjow-san, cover yourself!" Orihime pleaded. It was a temporary solution, but it was the best that she could come up with for now. She would have to get him pants, but that would have to be tomorrow's task as it was now much too late and all the shops would be closed. Then, it dawned on her. Was Grimmjow going to spend the night here? Alone with her? Clad only in her blanket and Sora's t-shirt?

"Grimmjow-san, what are you going to do now?"

Grimmjow looked like he was actually contemplating her question seriously. He had no plans. And the idea felt pretty good to him. All of a sudden, his eyes shone with excitement and he gripped her by the sides of her shoulders.

"I'm going to fight that bastard! Where is he?"

Orihime opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. Should she tell him? What would Grimmjow do? Would he really pursue Ichigo?

"He's not in Japan. He's studying overseas."

"Tch!" Grimmjow released his iron grip over her and scowled with displeasure.

"Look, Grimmjow-san. You can stay tonight. I'll get you some pants tomorrow. Maybe you should think about what you're going to do now."

Orihime pointed to her futon. She'd already given him her blanket so he might as well take her futon too. She would sleep in Tatsuki's room tonight. She didn't wait for him to reply _._ Not that she thought he would, anyway. It'd been a long night. She yawned. As she made her way to Tatsuki's room, she wondered if she would have a restful slumber... Or would her sleep be riddled with _dreams_. She blushed at the thought. _Go to bed, Orihime!_


	11. Urahara's Shop

When Orihime had first settled into Tatsuki's futon, she had been anxious about the possibility of having dreams of mature content, especially about a certain ex-Espada. In reality, sleep had not come to Orihime at all. She had tossed and turned all night, partly due to the close proximity of the Sexta, but mostly because she was worried about what his sudden appearance meant. Although she did not understand the nuances between the various races, she knew enough to know that whatever he was now, it was no longer the same as what he used to be. For one, she hadn't felt his reiatsu until he was sitting on her balcony railing. He was also missing all of the features that once made him distinctly arrancar. The idea of calling Ichigo crossed her mind but she quickly shot it down, convincing herself that he was too far away to do anything about it. Plus, it had been so long; perhaps Ichigo had already put that stuff behind him. Worse yet, he would drop everything at once and come flying back to resume the longstanding rivalry.

Orihime wondered if she should tell Ishida about it. After all, she would see him at the hospital on Monday. However, she didn't want to burden him with what might not even be a problem. At the moment, Grimmjow had no plans to stick around and even if he did, he didn't appear to be dangerous. No, it was better that she didn't involve the Quincy; she didn't want to risk Ishida giving Grimmjow a new hole through his now perfectly formed abdomen.

In the end, Orihime decided that she would wait until first light and then seek advice (and pants) from Urahara. _He would know what to do about Grimmjow-san_ , Orihime assured herself, nodding slightly. Eventually, her lids gave way and she fell into a restless and dreamless slumber.

Orihime awoke when it was still dark out. She looked towards the digital alarm clock on Tatsuki's desk and frowned at the time; it wouldn't be dawn for at least another hour. Sighing, she gave up trying to sleep. She pushed back the covers and climbed out. After washing up and eating a light breakfast, she tiptoed to her room and peered in. Grimmjow appeared to be deep in sleep, oblivious that his host had been up and about for the past hour. The usually noisy and aggressive warrior looked serene and truly at peace. Orihime needed to get a change of clothes but she retreated, backing out on soft feet. She decided that she would just borrow Tatsuki's clothes today; she wanted to avoid waking Grimmjow and having another awkward nude encounter.

The sun was still climbing the grayish sky when Orihime arrived at Urahara's shop. It was so early that neither Jinta nor Ururu had begun their chores yet. Suddenly, Orihime panicked; she racked her brain trying to remember what etiquette mandated was a decent hour in the morning to show up at someone's door. Preoccupied, Orihime didn't notice when Tessai appeared in the doorway, waving at her.

"Inoue-san."

"Tessai-san!" A rush of relief washed over Orihime as she bounded up the steps to meet the large man.

They exchanged greetings and engaged in small talk as Tessai led her into the back room where they found Urahara sitting at the low table. He had his hands around a cup of what Orihime presumed to be tea. His hat was nowhere to be seen. He looked up and smiled at her when she entered. Tessai asked Orihime if she wanted anything before excusing himself to carry on the shop's morning preparations. Urahara started off by thanking her again for her assistance with Ukitake. They continued to chat for a bit, as Orihime wondered how to naturally bring up her reason for the impromptu visit. Urahara, as if by magic, or simply being himself, caught on.

"Something's on your mind," he stated, smiling.

Orihime nodded.

"Urahara-san, have you felt any weird reiatsu around Karakura lately?"

Urahara pulled his fan from his sleeve and opened it up, hiding his face. He studied her over the rim of the fan, watching her fidget nervously.

"Hmm... Have you?" He answered with a question.

"Grimmjow-san's sleeping in my apartment right now," she blurted, eyes wide. For whatever reason, a part of her worried that she would be accused of being on the _other_ side again. She felt guilty, even though she had done nothing wrong.

A long silence ensued. Urahara was surprised, but didn't show it. Orihime felt apprehensive and wished that Urahara would say something. She needed to know where to go from here and whether or not Karakura was in danger. Would there be more arrancar coming? For someone who could talk non-stop and spoke freely, it was as if someone had clipped Orihime's tongue and the thoughts raced around in her head, not reaching her voice. Alas, she couldn't bear the suspense any longer.

"Urahara-san?"

"Have you told anyone else?"

Orihime shook her head.

"I need to relay this information to Soul Society. I'll be in touch." Urahara snapped his fan shut, signalling the end of their discussion.

"Ano... Urahara-san... Do you have pants I can borrow?" Orihime avoided Urahara's eyes as she blushed madly. Quickly, she added, "They're for Grimmjow-san."

Urahara burst out in laughter, breaking the tension that had been layering over the room since their conversation started.

"Inoue-san, you still have my haori. At this rate, I'm going to have nothing left to wear."

Orihime's blush deepened as she sputtered various apologies, still averting Urahara's eyes. She was wringing her hands under the table, chewing on her bottom lip, still apologizing when Urahara placed a pair of slacks on the table.

"I'm only teasing you. There's no rush to return my clothes. My haori looks better on you than it does on me anyway," he said, winking at her.

Orihime finally looked up to smile at him. It was the first genuine smile that she had graced the former captain with since her arrival. Before leaving, Urahara asked her a few more questions in regards to Grimmjow. Namely, he wanted to know whether he was threatening her and whether he had hurt her at all. Orihime told Urahara about Grimmjow's injuries and how she had healed him, conveniently leaving out the details about his nakedness. When Urahara was satisfied that Orihime would not be in danger, he allowed her to return home, promising her that he would contact her as soon as he had some answers.


	12. Shopping with Grimmjow

Orihime held up a pair of red cotton boxers with yellow ducks patterned all over them. Grimmjow scowled and shook his head.

"I'm not a child."

They continued to peruse the men's undergarments section at the department store until Grimmjow discovered the silk boxers. Holding up a midnight black pair, he smiled triumphantly. Orihime frowned in return.

"But those are so boring!"

In the end, since Orihime was paying for them, they compromised on a pair of navy blue boxers with paw prints all over them. On the one hand, it was odd that Grimmjow allowed her to help him pick out his underwear. On the other hand, the way the two had bickered over the various styles and patterns had most of the other shoppers nearby mistaking them to be a couple.

Neither Orihime nor Grimmjow had noticed, but they had garnered much attention from the people around them. While the girls whispered and giggled as they ogled Grimmjow, pointing at his unusual blue hair and ripping muscles, the men were looking Orihime up and down, admiring her womanly figure. However, since the two were engaged in serious debates over stripes and polka dots, all of the attention went by unnoticed.

While Grimmjow had accepted the slacks, he had complained that the fabric chafed his delicate private parts and insisted that she get him a loincloth. She had to explain to him that such traditional wear was no longer widely available and after failing to adequately detail the difference between boxers and briefs for him, she ended up just bringing him to the local department store so that he could find out for himself. At first, she wasn't sure that he could be seen by anyone else, but by sheer luck or misfortune, they ran into her nosy neighbour the minute they stepped foot into the corridor. The elderly lady hadn't even bothered with pleasantries, skipping straight to inquiring about Grimmjow's relation to Orihime. Unsure of how to classify Grimmjow, Orihime had been stumped, but Grimmjow had simply grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along, not bothering to respond. Orihime had apologized for his rudeness, but was inwardly glad that she hadn't had to give an answer.

Since Orihime had borrowed the pants from Urahara, she suggested that Grimmjow also pick out new bottoms. Thence began a new round of quibbles over how tight pants should be to what colour and material would be most practical. In the end, they agreed on fitted dark denim. Orihime had requested that they bring the new clothes home to wash first, but Grimmjow disagreed and effectively won that battle by tugging shamelessly at his crotch in discomfort... In the middle of the store, in plain view for all to see. Orihime was red when she left the store with Grimmjow trailing behind, still adjusting himself. She waited for him to change in the men's room, her thoughts wandering aimlessly.

Grimmjow emerged from the restrooms wearing Sora's t-shirt and the dark jeans, (and probably the new boxers underneath), looking like a stud. His cyan-blue hair was effortlessly tousled like sexy bed-head and his fitted clothes made his muscles more pronounced with his every movement. Orihime found herself blushing again, but this time, from catching herself appreciating Grimmjow's new look. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed at Grimmjow's feet. Somehow, the black and white Espada boots didn't quite go with the modern outfit.

"You need new shoes, Grimmjow-san."

"Tch. I like what I'm wearing."

They were about to commence in another round of squabbles when a thin awkward man in a flashy suit popped out from somewhere and near knocked Orihime down.

"You! You are exactly what I'm looking for!" Not reading Grimmjow's darkening features, he placed both hands over his chest and proceeded to run them down, feeling his abs unabashedly.

Accurately interpreting Grimmjow's face, Orihime pulled the man back, fearing for the stranger's life. She stepped between them, keeping her hands out, preventing the creeper from advancing. On her back, she could feel Grimmjow's body heat rising, signaling escalating anger.

"I'm Tanaka Shun!" The man announced, as if his name would explain everything.

Orihime shook her head.

"JNTMM!" This time, he sounded annoyed.

Orihime shook her head again.

"I'm the producer of Japan's Next Top Male Model!" He was nearly crying now, insulted and exasperated.

Between studying (and now residency) and her part-time job, Orihime did not enjoy leisure time that allowed her to watch television, much less shallow and trashy reality TV.

"I want your boyfriend to enter. He's JUST what we need on the show. There's an edginess to him. He's ruggedly handsome. Very refreshing! Not like the pretty boys we've had season after season."

Orihime didn't hear anything after the word "boyfriend". Turning a dark red, she thrust one hand in his face and loudly declared,

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

By now, Grimmjow had calmed down and he found the situation amusing. He was almost flattered by this human who seemed to want him for something. In fact, he was beginning to even like him a tiny bit since he made his hostess blush and all worked up. Being the secure individual that Grimmjow was, he took no offence to Orihime's vigorous protestations against the man's innocent blunder. She would only be so lucky if he were to claim her as his woman, he thought smugly.

"Please! Call me! We shoot next season's premiere in Tokyo next month." Tanaka Shun shoved his business card into Orihime's hand against her protests.

Sitting side by side on the edge of a water fountain outside, exhausted from shopping, Orihime watched Grimmjow stretch and crack a few joints. She recalled the words that the producer had used to describe Grimmjow. Although that man was weird, she couldn't deny that there was some truth to his words; Grimmjow was indeed as beautiful and "sexy" as that man had exclaimed he was. A light blush spread across her delicate features.

"Grimmjow-san, have you decided on what you're going to do now?"

Grimmjow let his head fall back, staring upwards at the sky, blue as his own hair and eyes. There were few clouds on this clear day and he found it hard to find a point to focus on. He turned to face Orihime, catching her eyes by surprise.

"What do _you_ do?" He gestured with one hand at their surroundings.

"I'm a doctor." Orihime smiled at her own response. It felt good to be able to say that, after so many laborious years. Finally, she could identify herself as a _doctor_.

"Heh. Healing's all you're good for."

To anyone else, the remark might've sounded rude, more of an insult than a compliment, but Orihime rightly received it as the compliment that she knew Grimmjow had meant it to be... In his own way.

"Arigatou, Grimmjow-san," Orihime said, sweetly.

Grimmjow's face twisted into his usual scowl, but deep down, he was pleased that she understood him. He had indeed meant for his comment to come out like a jab, but he also meant it as praise, genuinely. Not that he had intended for her to know, but he was glad that she did.

"Grimmjow-san," Orihime interrupted his thoughts hesitantly. "That man, Tanaka Shun... He's offering you a job."

"What kind of job?"

"Um... I'm not sure. But as a model, you would just have to look pretty and let people fuss over you and have your picture taken. Somehow, I think it's actually a suitable job for you," Orihime explained, cautiously.

"Sounds stupid."

"Yes, but you'd make money and you'd get to travel the world." Orihime could only imagine what kind of life Grimmjow had had as an Espada. From experience, she knew that Hueco Mundo offered nothing even remotely close to _living_. If that was all that Grimmjow knew, he was missing out on so much.

"Why would I want either of those things?" Grimmjow was starting to feel irritated. This girl, who he thought understood him, was now suggesting he partake in this superficial "profession" if you could even call it that. Maybe she didn't get him at all. That last thought angered him and he rose to his feet, no longer wishing to continue the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I just thought that maybe you'd want to explore the world and enjoy your life... Free from the past and..." Orihime didn't want to say it, but she knew he could guess she wanted to finish her sentence with _Aizen_.

Without warning, Grimmjow yanked Orihime to her feet by grasping the collar of her shirt and pulling up, roughly. Orihime's eyes went wide with surprise, but there was no fear in them at all. Grimmjow glared at her, holding her gaze and gritting his teeth. Why wasn't she afraid for her life? Perplexed and annoyed, he released his hold, turning away from her.

"Don't pretend to know me." Grimmjow spat and walked away.

Orihime stayed where he had left her, unmoving. She watched as he disappeared into the crowd of people up ahead and wondered if she would ever see him again.


	13. Renji and Rukia

Orihime was still thinking about Grimmjow when she returned home an hour later. While busying herself with chores around the apartment, she found her thoughts returning to the blue-haired arrancar no matter what she did. She wondered if he was okay and hoped that he was. Although she wouldn't quite describe what she had with him as "friendship", she still cherished the moments that they had shared in the past 24 hours. She remembered once being afraid of him, even when he had saved her from Loly and Menoly many years ago. However, in the short amount of time that he had stayed with her as an unannounced guest, she had gotten to understand the former Espada just a little bit more. Had he always been like that? Or, perhaps losing his Hollow had changed him for the better?

"Inoue!"

Orihime near dropped the vacuum when Rukia and Renji jumped in from the balcony. _Does no one use the front door anymore?_ Recovering quickly, she gave Rukia a tight hug, surprised, but happy to see her Shinigami friend again. She embraced Renji as well, but he pulled back quickly, concern etched across his face.

"Inoue-san, where is he?" There was urgency in his voice and she could see his eyebrows and tattoos arching above his headband.

"Um... About that..." Orihime's eyes dropped as she joined the tips of her index fingers together.

"Inoue! What happened? Did he hurt you?" Rukia studied her human friend, lifting her arms one by one and inspecting her more closely.

"No, no, he didn't." Orihime retracted her arm and tried to smile reassuringly at the two fukutaichous.

When neither looked mollified, she heaved a sigh and began to retell everything that had transpired with Grimmjow. She left out certain details, making the executive decision that underwear shopping and awkward naked encounters were unnecessary to the main story. When the two were satisfied that Orihime had not been hurt and that Grimmjow didn't appear to have much power or pose any threat to the Living World, they relaxed a bit and joined Orihime at the chabudai.

"So he left just like that?" Rukia asked, disapproval in her tone.

"Ungrateful bastard," Renji agreed, piping in.

"I think I offended him," Orihime said, trying to defend him.

"Inoue-san, we need to find him. Do you know where he might have gone?" Renji still sounded uneasy.

"Gomenasai. I have no clue."

"Renji! Back off! Inoue already told us everything she knows. Why are you still hounding her?" Rukia elbowed the redhead, sending him a warning glare.

"Uh. Shitsurei. It's just my taichou is very concerned. I swear I thought he was going to come to the Living World himself, but I insisted on coming." Renji gave Orihime an apologetic smile and seemed sincerely sorry for distressing her.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Orihime's head tipped to one side and she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Nii-sama wanted to come to the Living World?" Rukia couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. It was very unlike her brother to want to venture outside of Soul Society, especially voluntarily.

"Well, at first, he didn't seem too fazed when word of Grimmjow's appearance reached our Division. But then we got more details..." Renji stopped mid-sentence and as some kind of realization dawned on him, his face contorted and he suddenly shut his mouth.

"What?" Renji's odd behaviour had not gone unnoticed by Rukia, who was now shaking the poor guy by the shoulders.

"Nothing." Renji turned his head, refusing to give his taichou up.

Orihime watched the two go back and forth, smiling to herself. Their comfortable bantering made her feel at ease and warm. It reminded her of the days when they were inseparable. At one point, they all went to school together, fought together, ate together, trained together, and those were the good old days to her. It made her feel just a little bit sad to remember that that had been years ago.

"Inoue-san, we need to look for Grimmjow. There's a chance he's still in Karakura. We need some answers from him. We need to be sure that he's the only one who's here. Will you be okay?" Renji was now trying to detach Rukia from his back.

"Of course! Will you come back for dinner?"

Renji and Rukia exchanged looks and sweat-dropped at the same time. They didn't want to hurt Orihime's feelings, but they also didn't want to hurt their own taste buds by staying for supper.

"You're too kind, Inoue. We're here on business after all so I don't think we can stay for dinner. We will drop by before we return to Soul Society though." Rukia hopped off Renji and gave her friend a quick squeeze before leaping onto the balcony.

"Jaa ne!" Renji gave a two-finger salute before chasing after Rukia.

As Orihime resumed her vacuuming, she thought about how lucky she was to be surrounded by such caring friends. To be honest, she was surprised at Soul Society's swift response. They even sent two lieutenants! _To think that even Kuchiki-taichou was concerned!_ Orihime visualized the solemn captain, remembering his kindness towards her. She recalled their conversation and all of a sudden, a great idea came to her. She quickly finished up her chores and then headed out to the grocery store.

When Renji and Rukia returned to Orihime's apartment, it was well after dusk. Renji slumped onto the zabuton with a dejected sigh while Rukia paced back and forth in front of Orihime in the tiny kitchen area.

"No luck?" Orihime tried to cheer the two Shinigami up by offering them some of her leftover udon, but when they caught sight of the red bean paste, both declined politely.

"My taichou isn't going to like me going back empty-handed," Renji griped, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"You won't be!" Orihime exclaimed, brightly.

Orihime scurried to the kitchen and brought back a round box. Beaming with pride, she pulled back the lid to present a (seemingly normal) cake to the two Shinigami.

"What is it?" Renji was tempted to poke it, but refrained.

"It's a cake, you moron!" Rukia thumped him on the head.

"It's a cheesecake. I made it for Kuchiki-taichou. I didn't get to thank him for helping me find the Fourth Division."

"Err..." Rukia wanted to ask her what was in it, but didn't know how to go about it without sounding too suspicious.

"Inoue-san, you made this for my taichou?" It almost looked like there was a twinkle in Renji's eyes as he asked.

Orihime nodded excitedly. As per their last conversation, Orihime knew that Byakuya hadn't been to the Living World in a long time and didn't know the pleasures of their food. And when it came to food, it was her forte. Baking him a cake was easily the best way for her to show her gratitude and give him a taste of their world at the same time.

Rukia looked to Renji uncertainly. She doubted that her brother would actually eat it, but she knew that she would have to accept it on his behalf. Orihime cooked with strange habits, but she also cooked with heart. She took the box from Orihime and promised to deliver it right away. Oddly, Renji looked rather giddy, but she didn't bother asking. Clutching the cake in one hand, she used her free one to smack him on the back of his head.

"Stop being weird. Let's get going." She leapt onto the balcony and waited for Renji to follow.

Renji gave Orihime a proper hug, thanking her for giving him something to give to his taichou, especially since he hadn't been able to locate Grimmjow.

Byakuya studied the round container on his table. Rukia and Renji had stopped by his office to report on their (lack of) findings and give him the box. They had tried to stay, but Byakuya had had no desire to share the moment with them. He had put the box aside and continued with his paperwork. After a few minutes of Byakuya working away and ignoring them, they took the hint and excused themselves. Now, he was alone with Orihime's gift. He knew it was fragile from the way Rukia had held it. To be honest, the gesture was completely unexpected. True, he had thought about her a few times on random occasions after his encounter with her, but he didn't think that she'd done the same. Hesitantly, he lifted the cover, revealing a perfectly round pastry. He'd never seen anything like it in Soul Society. Orihime hadn't sent a note. All Rukia had said was that Orihime wanted to thank him with something home cooked from the Living World.

Not having cutlery in the office, but eager to try Orihime's cooking, he poked his finger into the cake. After looking left and right to make sure that no one would see him defy etiquette, he put his finger into his mouth. Sweetness rolled over his tongue. The creamy texture brought with it a slight tanginess. He took another swipe of the cake and found the centre crunchy. Unexpectedly, a sharp spiciness jolted his tongue. _Wasabi?_ Downing a cup of green tea, he felt the corners of his mouth turning upward as he thought about Orihime.


	14. Welcome Home, Tatsuki

A/N: Special thanks to bleachfanficfanatic for always reviewing and being super supportive! =)

* * *

Tatsuki came home the next day. Orihime had debated whether or not to tell her best friend about Grimmjow, but after hearing all about Tatsuki's competition, she realized that she couldn't withhold something like that from her.

"Tatsuki..." Orihime started, not knowing how to tell her about it without worrying her.

"Orihime! Who do these belong to?" Tatsuki held up Urahara's slacks with a dark aura around her.

"Ano... Those belong to Urahara-san. I borrowed them... For Grimmjow-san." Orihime forced herself to swallow. She searched Tatsuki's face, fearing the worst.

"Grimmjow was here? When were you going to tell me that? That's it! I'm never leaving you home alone ever again!"

Orihime hung her head. She should've expected Tatsuki's reaction. Even though Tatsuki hadn't been a part of all the wars and fought in every battle, she had experienced all of it through Orihime's recounts. Furthermore, Orihime's description of Grimmjow back then had been from a very different point of view. Now, she regretted having told Tatsuki and she racked her brain in search of a solution to remedy the situation. At this rate, Tatsuki was going to start imposing a curfew on Orihime. With that in mind, she retold her weekend in the most positive and comical light possible.

"... Orihime?" Tatsuki's voice was suddenly soft, catching Orihime off guard.

"I-I'm sorry to worry you. I promise you, I can take care of myself now." Orihime gave Tatsuki a wide smile and a tender hug. She loved her friend, but sometimes, she was too much.

"Orihime, I know it was hard for you to tell me about Grimmjow. Thank you. You must always tell me the truth, okay?"

Orihime gave Tatsuki a funny look. She had anticipated getting lectured by Tatsuki, but the conversation had taken an odd turn. Orihime took both of Tatsuki's hands in her own.

"Tatsuki, I would never lie to you." Orihime held Tatsuki's gaze, trying to read it. She felt an uneasiness deep within her gut. There was something Tatsuki wasn't saying.

"My dojo has been invited to represent Japan in an important tournament next month. I'm bringing a few students and I also get to bring a guest."

"That's great, Tatsuki! I'm so excited for you! You're going to win for sure!" Orihime pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically.

"I'd like you to come with me. I'd been meaning to ask you." Tatsuki was now looking down at the floor.

"I need to check with the hospital and the café but it shouldn't be a problem." Orihime was still beaming at her friend. This was a huge opportunity for Tatsuki and she couldn't understand Tatsuki's contemplative expression.

Tatsuki took a deep breath and finally looked Orihime squarely in the eyes with seriousness.

"It's in New York."

Orihime sat back down on her heels. _Kurosaki-kun_. The name was almost foreign to her now. She studied Tatsuki's face. Representing Japan in an international competition was an honour and yet she was fretting over Orihime's feelings. _I'm a terrible friend_. She could only imagine how conflicted Tatsuki must have felt. On the one hand, she must have wanted to invite Orihime the moment she found out, and yet, because of Ichigo, she probably couldn't bring herself to ask, in fear of her feelings.

"Great! I've never been." Orihime gave Tatsuki her best smile. This wasn't about her. Her duty as a friend was to be there for Tatsuki and cheer her on, just as Tatsuki had done for her all these years.

"But... Ichigo. He's already contacted me. We will have to see him."

Orihime shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"It's been a while since I've seen him. It'll be good." Orihime didn't relax her smile.

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki didn't want to reopen Orihime's old wounds, but she would be a bad friend if she didn't do her due diligence in making sure that Orihime was ready to face her first love.

"Of course. I'm not a child anymore. Trust me, okay?" Orihime placed a reassuring hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hime. I really do want you there. And everything will be paid for. You've worked so hard. You deserve this vacation." Tatsuki felt immense relief. She had known about this tournament for weeks now, yet she hadn't been able to speak to Orihime about it.

Orihime pulled the covers up closer to her chin. She felt proud of Tatsuki and her achievements. She had meant it when she had told Tatsuki that it would be an honour to cheer her on in New York. At the same time, there was an anxiety that was mounting up within her that made her nauseous. The last time she had thought about Ichigo had been Grimmjow's sudden appearance. But she hadn't really been thinking about him in _that_ way. Now, she pondered her feelings for the orange-haired fighter that once made her heart beat erratically. _Will it really be okay?_ She hadn't seen him since he had left Karakura. She had long since decided that she no longer loved him like a doting fan girl. The love was genuine, but it was one of camaraderie. _Right?_ Orihime exhaled, frustrated with herself. She hated doubting her own resolve. Perhaps, seeing Ichigo will be the ultimate test to her current feelings for him. _Then, I'll know for sure._ Orihime nodded to herself, finally succumbing to sleep.


	15. Resigning from the Café

The month leading up to the New York trip passed like a blur for Orihime. After thoughtful consideration, Orihime had finally decided to resign from the café. She was now working full shifts at the hospital and receiving a salary so it didn't make sense for her to continue to work part-time. Her manager had been devastated, offering to reduce her hours even more, but ultimately relented, understanding that her leaving was inevitable. She had promised to return as a patron often and that had seemed to relieve some of his misery.

Orihime undid the bow to her apron and hung it up for the last time. Checking her locker again to ensure that she was leaving nothing behind, she nodded to herself as she swung her bag over a shoulder. Wanting to avoid another emotional teary-eyed farewell from her manager, she decided to duck out the back door. Stepping out into the night, Orihime pulled her scarf up higher as the wind picked up around her. Fall was quickly becoming winter and the trees stood mostly bare. Blowing out a sigh, she could see the traces of her breath against the frosty air. She liked how quiet the streets were at this hour. Against the darkness glowed the street lamps and several windows. As she walked, her mind drifted away to thoughts about marshmallows, aliens, feathers and stardust.

"Inoue-san..."

Orihime turned to see Urahara calling her name. _His feet don't make a sound_. Orihime wondered if it was an indication of his superior nimbleness as an ex-taichou.

"Konbanwa, Urahara-san," Orihime said, bowing respectfully.

"I trust you've been well? No more unwanted visitors?" Urahara wore his signature coy grin.

"No... B-But Grimmjow-san wasn't _unwanted_..." Orihime's brows knitted as she recalled Grimmjow's brief stay. Sure, he had been an unexpected guest, but to say that he was unwanted seemed rather harsh to the kind healer. _He probably doesn't have anyone or anywhere to turn to in this world. Maybe in_ any _world for that matter._ Orihime felt suddenly sad for the ex-Espada.

"... So then you're saying you _wanted_ him?" Urahara's grin widened.

"No! That's not it!" Orihime blushed madly as she waved her hands to protest Urahara's assumption.

"I'm just teasing you. Besides, it doesn't really matter because no one seems to be able to locate him."

Orihime frowned. She hadn't been thinking about Grimmjow since she'd been busy planning her upcoming trip and wrapping things up at the café, but now she worried that maybe something bad had happened to him. After all, he didn't seem to have any powers and he certainly didn't possess the Hollow anymore.

"Don't fret. Soul Society and I are still searching and we've broadened the grid."

"Ano... What does Soul Society want with him?" Orihime panicked.

Urahara shrugged. As usual, his eyes weren't readable, shaded by his bucket hat.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come by to let you know that we're looking for him and also, if he comes to you again, you should inform me right away."

Urahara tipped the brim of his hat up so that Orihime could see his gray eyes. His solemn gaze startled her. She realized that he wasn't asking her. Suddenly, she regretted seeking him for help after all. _They're treating Grimmjow-san like a fugitive_.

"By the way, have you taken a liking to my haori? I believe you still haven't returned it." Urahara pulled his hat back down and tittered, effectively changing the topic and easing the tension.

Turning red again, Orihime bowed. She had meant to return his clothes, but juggling two jobs while suppressing thoughts about Ichigo had kept her schedule tied up. _I should probably wash the pants first_ , Orihime thought, recalling that Grimmjow had gone commando in them.

"Come by anytime. You're always welcome."

By the end of their conversation, they had reached Orihime's home. Even though the rest of their walk was spent chatting about lighter subjects and they had parted on good terms, Orihime couldn't help but feel unsettled about the whole situation surrounding Grimmjow. _What does Soul Society want with him?_ At the moment, she wasn't even sure if she could trust Urahara. Huffing, she decided that maybe it would be best if she just didn't see Grimmjow again. She made up her mind to stop thinking about him and hoped that he was safe wherever he was.


	16. Ichigo (NYC Day 1)

The 14-hour flight from Japan to New York was all kinds of mental torture for Orihime. Tatsuki spent most of it chatting with her students or taking naps. There was much for them to discuss with their impending tournament. While Orihime had prepared by bringing reading material, music, her laptop and even a comfy neck pillow to facilitate sleep, she spent most of the duration restless and anxious. She tried to picture the various scenarios of their next (and fast nearing) meeting. Would the butterflies return? She closed her eyes to conjure up an image of his face and found it surprisingly blurry. Then again, there was a good chance that he didn't even look the same anymore. Orihime prayed to Kami that she would be able to act naturally around him. She wanted desperately to have a good trip, if not for herself, then for Tatsuki's sake.

The plane eventually touched down at JFK in the afternoon and they were greeted by representatives who took them to their hotel. Tatsuki's students were sharing one room while Tatsuki and Orihime got their own. Everyone needed to freshen up so they agreed to part ways and meet up later for dinner.

"I'm exhausted! And all I did was sit!" Orihime stretched her arms and tried to massage out the knot in her left shoulder.

"I hate flying too. Want to take a nap? I'm going to head down to the gym for a quick workout." Being a seasoned traveler, Tatsuki was already efficiently unpacking her suitcase as she spoke.

"I think I will," Orihime responded, yawning. She flopped down onto one of the beds and closed her eyes.

"Hey, is it okay if I call Ichigo? I promised to let him know when we landed."

Orihime's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. She squeezed them shut again and chided herself. Here she was, all worked up and all Tatsuki did was mention his name. _Oh, how oh how are you going to face him?_ Orihime pinched herself over the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, go for it."

Orihime got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto her face, she reminded herself that Ichigo was just a friend. Looking at her reflection, she could see doubt staring back at her. Shaking her head, she recited a silent mantra until she no longer felt the angst pulling on her insides. When Orihime exited the bathroom, Tatsuki was sitting on a bed waiting for her.

"You okay?"

"Yep. As good as ever!" Orihime gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Ichigo wants to take us out for dinner..."

"That sounds great!" Orihime responded without a second thought. Finally, she would get to see him. No more guessing and self-doubting.

Tatsuki had brought along two of her students to the competition. They had joined her dojo from the very beginning and Orihime knew them well. Having participated in many major tournaments already, they were not too nervous, but this was their first time in the United States and they were very excited for the free time to come. As they perused the tourist brochures in the lobby together, a tall orange-haired, brown-eyed male entered the building. Orihime couldn't describe it, but she spun around instinctively, sensing the familiar reiatsu. It'd been a long time, but Ichigo's reiatsu was probably forever imprinted into her memory.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki had apparently spotted him first.

Orihime's eyes were wide as she watched Ichigo embrace Tatsuki. He had grown at least a head taller and his once unruly orange locks were now short and neat. Although donning a jacket and likely a sweater underneath as well, Orihime could still see his muscular build. She'd always been attracted to him, but before, he was an awkward adolescent, whereas now, a handsome young man stood before her. She saw him let Tatsuki go and move towards her. Fumbling, she reached forward to return his hug. She hoped that no one had noticed how flustered she felt or how clumsily she moved.

"L-Long time no see, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, shyly.

Ichigo smiled at her and it was all that Orihime could do to avoid melting into a puddle in her spot. She stayed silent as Tatsuki went on to introduce her students and Ichigo told them where they were going. Orihime's heart was racing but her mind was mostly blank. Surprisingly, she felt undecided about her feelings towards Ichigo. All this time, she thought that her emotions would be clear when she saw him again, but now that he was in the flesh, she was more uncertain than ever. For the time being, she convinced herself that that was a good sign; if she didn't feel the burning desire to smother him with kisses, she must be over him. She nodded to herself.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Tatsuki whispered.

Orihime looked up to see that they had started to leave the hotel and she had fallen behind. Ichigo was leading the way and Tatsuki was peering into her face with concern and a hint of guilt.

"Ah, no. I'm fine! Really!" Orihime smiled at Tatsuki reassuringly and pulled her forward, excited for their vacation to begin.

They arrived at a quaint pizzeria close by and Ichigo explained with great enthusiasm the famed New York styled pizza. As they ate, they chatted about everything and nothing. They gossiped about some of the other competitors, discussed their chances of taking home the trophy and laughed when recalling some of their past defeats. When they finished eating, Tatsuki's students wanted Ichigo to show them the nightlife, but Ichigo, having not partaken in it, was unable to help them. They ended up having to ask the waiter for suggestions. Once armed with a list of clubs and bars, they politely excused themselves. Tatsuki was a strict sensei, but she also recognized that they deserved to enjoy themselves. She reminded them about their practice tomorrow and made them promise to get the partying out of their systems tonight so that they would be well rested for their tournament in two days.

With the time difference, neither Orihime nor Tatsuki were tired after the meal. Not wanting to waste precious leisure time, they decided to explore New York's nighttime city line by taking the Staten Island Ferry. On the boat, they were able to speak more freely in the absence of Tatsuki's students. At some point, Tatsuki mentioned Grimmjow, causing Ichigo to jump from his seat with fire in his eyes. Orihime sank lower into her seat. She hadn't been thinking about the blue-haired ex-Espada and she had been glad for that. Now, not only did she have to think about him, but she would have to tell Ichigo about it. She did her best to give the most condensed version of what had happened and emphasized the fact that Grimmjow was now closer to being human than Hollow and posed no threat to their world. Ichigo wasn't convinced and he continued to badger her with questions until Tatsuki jabbed an elbow into his side. Orihime took the chance to escape the interrogation and walked to the front of the vessel.

Orihime closed her eyes and leaned forward against the railing. She loved the feeling of the cool air against her cheeks. In this moment, she didn't have a care in the world. Grimmjow wasn't dangerous and she was sick of everyone giving her grief over him as if she had any control over his whereabouts or actions. Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo was approaching to apologize for his insensitive pestering over Grimmjow. Ichigo's feet stopped moving before he could reach Orihime. He watched from behind as her russet locks danced around her with the breeze. He noted how her body curved in to a slender middle and then rounded out again forming perfect hips that led down to slim legs. When Orihime leaned forward, Ichigo's eyes trailed back up to her protruding buttocks. Catching himself, he blushed furiously and forced his gaze away. He cleared his throat and waited for her to detect his presence.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said softly.

Taking that as an invitation, Ichigo moved closer to Orihime and propped himself against the railing to face her.

"Gomenasai." Ichigo hesitated to look into Orihime's eyes, still feeling embarrassed for his own straying eyes.

"Daijōbu." Orihime smiled at Ichigo's reddening face. How could she get mad at him when he was just being protective of her?

"I know this sounds worthless because I'm so far away but you should know I'll always protect you." Ichigo was now staring intensely into Orihime's eyes.

Orihime could feel the flutter of a single butterfly in her stomach. _Ah, so it's come back_. The sensation was nothing new to her and she could feel fragments of her resolve chipping away.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu," Orihime said, bowing in gratitude. She knew that she could always count on him as her nakama. _That's right, we're just friends_ , Orihime thought in reaffirmation. For the rest of the ride and on the return trip, the three of them talked about their friends and their successes and Orihime acted as naturally as she had hoped to.


	17. Ichigo (NYC Day 2)

On the second day, Tatsuki had to meet her students for some last minute training. Orihime and Tatsuki made plans to meet up in the afternoon, and Ichigo came to pick Orihime up after breakfast. On their way to Central Park, they chatted about medical school, laughing and lamenting over their respective struggles to get where they were now. Apparently, Ichigo had taken a part-time job as well, as a courier. In turn, Orihime told him about working at the café. Even though it had been so long, there was no awkwardness between them. Ichigo was his easygoing self and Orihime was able to interact with him without inhibitions. After all, she was a doctor, just like him; she was no longer a weak fighter needing his protection. At the park, they walked side by side, admiring the scenery around them. Ichigo would point things out as they passed them and Orihime would stop every now and then to snap a quick picture with her cell. When they reached Strawberry Fields, she made Ichigo join her in a selfie, as the tribute to Lennon was also fitfully named for the orange-haired doctor who shared his name with the berry. Ichigo draped an arm loosely over her shoulder and the two tipped their heads together with goofy smiles.

At the zoo, Ichigo watched as Orihime skipped from animal to animal, sometimes even jumping up and down with excitement. She was completely captivated during the feeding shows and would stretch up on tippy toes to get better views. He didn't understand it, but he felt a weird sensation deep within him. Orihime had always been important to him and he had never wanted to see her hurt. Hell, he had even traveled to Hueco Mundo when she was taken. But this feeling was different; he wanted to touch her. _Whoa, easy there, cowboy!_ Ichigo's brows furrowed as he inwardly reprimanded himself for having inappropriate thoughts about his comrade.

By the time they reached Wollman Rink, Orihime had fallen in love with Central Park. Casting a glance to her tour guide, she couldn't help but blush, thinking about all the times she had dreamed of a day like today. In fact, the day had certainly played out like a date. At the moment, they were standing in line to get rentals for skates. Ichigo caught her eye and smiled at her. Orihime suddenly felt shy. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach again and she had to look away to keep from feeding the blush that was making her face burning hot. She recalled when they had even held hands briefly at the zoo. She was sure it was purely accidental, but nonetheless, they had walked a short distance while her hand was in his.

Mesmerized by the cityscape, the gleeful skaters and the beautiful weather, Orihime hadn't noticed when a twirling child had waltzed into her path. The small body collided with hers, sending her tumbling. Her arms flailed as she tried to stay on her feet. As she fell forward, Ichigo suddenly appeared before her, catching her with his hands around her waist, steadying her. He was looking down at her, concern on his face.

Looking up at Ichigo, every fond memory that she had ever had of Ichigo came rushing back all at once, overwhelming her senses and emotional drive. She stared intensely into his warm chocolate-brown eyes, pools of cocoa that she could drink right up. _Is he going to... Kiss me?_ The short hairs on the base of her neck pricked with anticipation and her head tilted reflexively.

Ichigo's breath hitched as he returned Orihime's intent gaze. He could feel himself melting, surrendering to her deep gray orbs. His eyes dropped to her slightly parted full lips. They were so close to one another that he could smell the fragrant aroma of her fruity shampoo. All he wanted to do was to pull her close and kiss her, but his body wouldn't move. His inner voice was screaming at him do something, but he wouldn't allow his desires to act. This was Orihime, his childhood friend, his nakama. Ultimately, his plan was to return to Japan and take over his dad's emergency clinic, maybe even do some shifts at Karakura General Hospital, but he had at least another year of residency left to complete. What good could possibly come from kissing Orihime right now? She was leaving in a few days. He imagined his dad and could hear his voice in the back of his head; a gentleman would not act recklessly with a good woman. As a fighter, he was often criticized for being rash, but this was Orihime and he was determined to do the right thing, even if it meant forcing patience that he didn't even know he had.

"Oi, are you okay?" Ichigo let go, pulled back, and looked away.

Orihime blinked and the seemingly romantic moment was over just as quickly. _Baka_ , Orihime mentally chided herself. If he hadn't wanted her then, why would he all of a sudden want her now? _Nothing's changed. We are_ just _friends_. Orihime forced herself to smile. She backed away from Ichigo, steadying herself awkwardly.

"Gomen ne. I didn't see him." Orihime gave Ichigo an apologetic smile and laughed lightly at her own clumsiness.

Ichigo joined in, chuckling, but it was more out of nervousness than anything else. He couldn't ignore the fact that he had had to fight the urge to kiss Orihime just now. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to pry his gaze from her lips.

"Hey, no need to apologize. He came out of nowhere."

Orihime nodded, eyes downcast.

"Let's go back, Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki should be back already." Orihime forced cheerfulness into her voice.

Ichigo watched as Orihime skated across the rink. He felt an ache in his chest, but he couldn't quite make sense of it. Not allowing himself to think too much into it, he followed Orihime off the ice and they made their way back to the hotel, mostly in silence.


	18. Ichigo (NYC Day 3)

On the third day of New York City, Tatsuki and her students were shuttled away first thing in the morning to prepare for the tournament. Sitting at a table by the window, Orihime became lost in thought as she sipped her coffee. Even though she appreciated the continental breakfast, the food was rather bland for her tastes and her mind was somewhere else. The last two days had been something of a whirlwind of emotions. At first, she wasn't sure what her feelings would be like for the hotheaded Substitute. Then, she thought that they had returned in full swing. Now, they were unclear again. She couldn't deny that she definitely felt butterflies in his presence, but were those residual or ongoing feelings? She shook her head, willing away the battling voices in her head. This was no way for a grown woman, a _doctor_ , to behave. She had chosen to let go of that childhood infatuation years ago so she had to stick by her decision. Plus, she was probably just imagining those little moments to be more romantic and meaningful than they actually were.

Ichigo met Orihime in the lobby and they took the transit to Queens College where the tournament was being hosted. With her renewed resolve, Orihime found no trouble engaging Ichigo in normal chitchat about mundane things and gushing about Tatsuki's achievements thus far. While Ichigo worried that Orihime would catch him stealing glances at her, all of that attention went by unnoticed by the unassuming healer. Ichigo relaxed a bit when he realized that the tension between them ( _or was that all imagined?_ ) had been completely dissolved. He smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of one hand. This was, after all, Orihime... Everything was easy around her. He recalled every moment that she had stood by him, her loyalty never unwavering. _This is my cherished comrade. I will always stand by her side_. Ichigo smiled at Orihime who seemed to be in the middle of recounting a memory of Tatsuki when she fought off some muggers on the street. He liked the way that she waved her hands animatedly and spoke with enough expression in her face that he didn't even have to listen to her to understand her feelings on the topic.

They arrived just in time before the first match. For the next hour, they watched a series of matches in other divisions before finally Tatsuki's turn. It was awe-inspiring to watch Tatsuki fight. Every move was sharp and precise, landing the intended target, and thus gaining the point. Orihime didn't hold back as she cheered Tatsuki on. She could never tire of watching her best friend in action. Tatsuki was dedicated to her art and it was gratifying to watch her hard work pay off. Without fail, Tatsuki defeated her opponents and made it to the championship. One of her students also advanced, but then eventually lost to another challenger. There was some time until the final matches so Orihime and Ichigo ducked out for a quick bite.

They picked up hotdogs from a street vendor and sat down on a bench. Eating in comfortable silence, Orihime and Ichigo watched students bustling about them, getting to and from classes. Preoccupied with a group nearby playing with a hacky sack, Orihime hadn't noticed when a light breeze had lifted her hair from her shoulders.

Something tickling his cheek caused Ichigo to look up from his street meat. He caught sight of Orihime's auburn strands and became entranced by her sparkling gray eyes and glowing dewy cheeks. Without thinking, he reached up and entwined his fingers into her hair as the locks settled back down around her.

"Ano... Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Embarrassed by his impulsive motion, he tried to withdraw his hand, but ended up tugging on her hair instead, pulling Orihime towards him. Orihime's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks turned a dark rose. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. Suddenly, something soft, but firm fell against the top of his head. The two separated and the colourful hacky sack fell forward, landing in Ichigo's lap. Covering her mouth, Orihime broke out into laughter as Ichigo threw the clothed ball back. Ichigo's automatic frown eased into a smile, and then he, too, was chuckling along. While a part of Ichigo was disappointed that their sweet moment had been interrupted, a large part of him was relieved. His feelings were becoming clearer to him and he feared that it would only be a matter of time before Orihime caught on. _Now isn't the time_.

The two headed back in time to watch the championship matches. Even though Tatsuki's competitor was skilled, he was no match for her. It was a swift and flawless victory. When the award ceremony ended and pictures were taken, the group made their way to a celebratory dinner. The night was still young and Tatsuki's students begged their sensei and Orihime to join them for drinks at a bar that they'd discovered on their first night. Tatsuki was opposed to it but Orihime had taken one look at their puppy-dog eyes and ended up helping them to convince Tatsuki that it was a good idea. Although Tatsuki had vehemently asserted that she would only have one drink, Ichigo still insisted on coming along to make sure that they would all get back to their hotel safely. Tatsuki was insulted by the notion that Ichigo felt that they needed a chaperone but eventually conceded when she saw Orihime blushing out of the corner of her eye.

It was a short cab ride to the pub that Tatsuki's students brought them to. The crowd seemed mixed; there were young professionals, students, and some couples on dates. Overall, the atmosphere was cozy and casual and the group felt at ease right away. They made themselves comfortable in a corner booth and ordered a pitcher of the beer on tap. When the pitcher emptied, the shots began. Tatsuki's one drink soon turned to numerous and as the numbers climbed, the merrier she got. Her students had abandoned them at some point to join some newly made friends in a game of pool.

"So, what do you think about New York?" Ichigo asked Orihime as Tatsuki clambered out of the booth to join her students.

"It's lively! Fun! Very interesting! I love the food here!" Orihime gushed excitedly.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at Orihime's exuberant response. Even though Karakura was his true home, he had taken a liking to New York as his second home. It pleased him to know that Orihime thought fondly of it as well.

"I wish you were staying longer and I had more time off. There's still so much I want to show you," Ichigo said, without thinking. Even though he had meant every word, he hadn't necessarily wanted her to know all of that; he hoped that Orihime hadn't caught the wistfulness in his voice.

"Thanks for taking us around. I had so much fun at Central Park yesterday!" Orihime smiled sweetly at him, not thinking too much into what Ichigo had said.

Under the ambient pub lighting, Orihime's copper locks seemed to glow a faint orange around her. Ichigo had to rub his eyes when he thought he saw a halo above her head. He knew he hadn't drunk enough to be hallucinating. What was this new feeling? It bothered him that he had become very self-conscious around her. He had never had this problem with her before, so why now? Again, he caught himself staring at her. Fortunately for him, all of Orihime's attention was currently on Tatsuki, who was loudly laughing at the pool table.

"Ano... I should check up on Tatsuki." Orihime pointed to Tatsuki, who was now using the cue to demonstrate kendo.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't anticipated that his childhood friend would be such a cheap (and rowdy) drunk. He followed Orihime out of the booth and they approached Tatsuki with caution as she waved the stick around haphazardly.

"Let's get you some water," Orihime said, gently, taking the wooden instrument out of Tatsuki's hands.

Ichigo returned the cue back to the hanging wall stand. When he turned around, he could see Orihime leaning against the bar speaking with the bartender. The music was playing too loudly and he found himself grinning as he watched Orihime make various gestures to get her message across. It was then that he realized that the bartender wasn't really watching her hands at all. Ichigo's eyes darkened as he realized that the older man behind the bar was openly checking Orihime out. Balling his hands at his sides, Ichigo strode across the room to confront the bartender. He was ready to put a hole through the wooden surface to send a warning when he suddenly froze in his spot. Orihime was giggling. Clenching his fists tighter, Ichigo debated approaching them. If Orihime didn't mind, who was he to interfere? In fact, it looked like she was enjoying his company. The thought that Orihime could actually like the guy made Ichigo sick to his stomach. The nausea quickly gave way to anger and the heat built up instantly within him. Not thinking, he stepped up beside Orihime and put his hand around her shoulder.

"A bottle of water," Ichigo demanded. He slapped down some ones and shot the bartender a menacing look.

Orihime felt her body tense up at Ichigo's touch. She had sensed him approaching, but was unprepared for the unexpected physical contact. She was also confused by his tone of voice. _Is he mad at me for something?_ Puzzled, Orihime searched his face for clues. Regardless, she didn't appreciate the way that Ichigo had spoken to the bartender who had been nothing but nice to her.

"I'm very sorry," Orihime apologized in English. She shrugged Ichigo's hand off and bowed. She knew that bowing wasn't a Western custom, but she did it anyway to show her sincerity.

The bartender stole a glance in Ichigo's direction before giving Orihime a bright smile. He fished a bottle of water from the icebox behind him and uncapped it before handing it to Orihime with a wink.

"For you, Sweetheart, on the house."

Orihime blushed as she took the bottle. She thanked him politely and excused herself to tend to Tatsuki. Grumbling, Ichigo pocketed his money and followed behind. If he had had a tail, it would have been tucked between his legs as he trailed after her.

Maybe it was the alcohol or simply confidence that comes naturally with age, but Orihime confronted Ichigo the moment they were alone without hesitation.

"What was with that attitude? He was just doing his job. It's stressful to serve rude people you know!"

Taken aback by Orihime's indignant outburst, Ichigo had no words. He couldn't remember ever being scolded like that by Orihime before. This new face fascinated him and he found himself blushing like a lovesick schoolboy.

"You're drunk." Orihime shook her head, mistaking Ichigo's reddening face for inebriation. All of a sudden, she regretted yelling at him. She held out her hand.

Ichigo blinked at Orihime's hand. Would it be dishonourable to go along with Orihime's assumption? The alternative would have required him to admit (and thus acknowledge) feelings of jealousy. He took her hand and pretended to stumble a little. _Shame on you, Coward!_ Ichigo moved closer to Orihime, fighting every urge to put his arms around her. For a brief moment, he considered indulging his desires under the guise of intoxication. Groaning, he swatted himself in the face with his free hand. _You are deplorable. And you told her you'd protect her._ You _are the one she needs protection from._

"Kurosaki-kun, I need to take Tatsuki back." Orihime pointed to Tatsuki who was sprawled across the seats in their booth. She had taken two sips of water before passing out.

"I can carry her. Can you round up her students? I'll meet you up front."

Orihime cocked her head at him quizzically. He had sobered up almost instantaneously. _He's such a dependable guy_ , Orihime thought, innocently. She smiled at him. He was truly always there when she needed him.


	19. Ichigo (NYC Day 4)

Orihime was the only one who woke up in time for breakfast. She decided not to disturb Tatsuki and snuck down by herself. A plate of toast in one hand with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in the other, she took her usual seat by the window. Disappointed with the limited condiments available to her, she settled for some mustard and mayo for her toast. Ignoring the weird looks that nearby guests were giving her, she turned her attention to the brightening sky outside the window. Again, her thoughts wandered and eventually found their way back to a handsome orange-haired doctor. She recalled the previous evening and blushed when she remembered his arm around her. _What was that about?_ She squeezed her eyes shut. She was over thinking again; Ichigo was clearly drunk. Orihime drummed her fingers against the clothed table as she tried to define her feelings for him. She felt pretty confident that she still loved him, but the nature of said love was unclear. _Lust?_ Orihime's eyes widened as a peachy pink spread across her cheeks. She couldn't deny that every time they touched, every nerve ending seemed to tingle. Then again, she'd never been intimate with anyone so the sensations could simply be the result of a repressed libido.

"Orihime?"

Orihime looked up to see Tatsuki sitting down across from her with a cup of coffee between her hands.

"Ohayou!" Orihime greeted her brightly.

"Ohayou... Gomen. I can't believe I passed out like that."

Orihime gave her friend a warm smile. She knew that Tatsuki was probably taking it really hard because she was so used to being the guardian in their friendship. In fact, she was actually really glad that she had gotten the opportunity to take care of Tatsuki for once. After all, Tatsuki had been her pillar all of these years. Not only that, but Orihime wouldn't even be in New York if it weren't for Tatsuki.

"Please don't apologize. I'm so happy that I got to celebrate your victory with you! And it was so much fun!"

Tatsuki didn't look convinced but she knew that there would be no winning with Orihime. She was just too good of a person to see it any other way. No matter what Tatsuki did, Orihime would likely never put any blame on her.

"Let's plan our itinerary for the day!" Orihime slid a piece of paper across the table to Tatsuki. Ichigo couldn't join them today because he had had to return to the hospital but he had written down some sightseeing suggestions for them.

After breakfast, Orihime and Tatsuki tried to recruit Tatsuki's students for a day of tourism and shopping, but were unable to rouse the hungover sleepyheads. In the end, Orihime and Tatsuki decided to venture out on their own with a map from the concierge and Ichigo's recommendations.

Enthralled by a shiny giant purple structure that resembled a blob of chewed up gum, Orihime was surprised when Tatsuki suddenly poked her in the arm.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about Ichigo," Tatsuki started, hesitantly.

"What about him?" Orihime whispered back. Although there weren't written rules against speaking, Orihime felt it impolite to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of MoMA.

"You guys have spent a lot of time together."

Orihime moved on to a large oil painting hung (purposely) slanted on the wall. She wasn't sure how to respond as Tatsuki hadn't actually formed a question.

"You haven't talked about him at all. I don't know what you're thinking. Are you upset? Are you guys getting along?"

Tatsuki rarely ever directly asked Orihime about her feelings about Ichigo so Orihime knew that this must have been bothering Tatsuki. She frowned, having difficulty coming up with a response.

"Things are fine. We're just friends," Orihime said. It almost sounded like she was convincing herself, more so than Tatsuki.

The rest of the gallery walk was spent discussing the bizarre, but truly wonderful modern art of the museum. Orihime quickly forgot about Tatsuki's inquiries and they moved on to Times Square in the late afternoon. The plan had been to reach SoHo before dinner so that they could squeeze some shopping into their day, but by the time they had browsed all of the marvels of Times Square, it was well into the evening. Exhausted, the two decided to call it a day and grab a bite at the first restaurant that they chanced by. Although neither had experienced too much jetlag on their trip thus far, they were certainly feeling its effects after dinner. After paying the bill, Orihime and Tatsuki cabbed back to the hotel and promptly fell asleep upon reaching their room.

Brrrrring!

Orihime turned over and groped around the nightstand for the telephone.

"Moshi... Ano... I... Hello?" Orihime rubbed her eyes, groggily.

"Inoue?"

Orihime sat up in bed and cleared her throat.

"Kurosaki-kun! Sumimasen!"

"Daijōbu. Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?"

"Um..." Orihime scratched her head, embarrassed.

"Gomen. I just finished my shift. I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet up."

Orihime glanced over at Tatsuki's slumbering figure. She doubted that Tatsuki wanted to get up at this point.

"Tatsuki might not be up for it..."

"What about you?" The minute the words escaped his lips, Ichigo regretted it; he had sounded way more hopeful than he had wanted to.

"Of course! What did you have in mind?"

Ichigo couldn't help but notice (or hope) that Orihime had sounded equally eager to see him.

"Do you feel like going for a walk?"

"I'd love to! New York is so beautiful at night. Where should I meet you?"

In the end, Ichigo insisted that Orihime wait for him at the hotel. He arrived shortly thereafter and the two set out for a late evening stroll. In spite of the hour, the streets were abuzz with people and sounds. Orihime's eyes shone under the streetlamps. She was so bewitched by the city's lights, its culture and its wonders that she didn't notice when Ichigo started to blush when she linked her arm through his to pull him forward. The two lost track of time as they continued at a leisurely pace, walking aimlessly. As Orihime told him all about her sightseeing day, Ichigo felt all of his workday stress dissipate. Something about her company soothed him and made him cheerful. Eventually, they reached the water and it was then that Orihime suddenly turned to face Ichigo with a worried look.

"Kurosaki-kun, what time is it? Don't you have to work tomorrow? I'm so sorry for keeping you out so late!"

"Inoue, I'm the one who asked you to come out. Don't apologize. My shift doesn't start until the afternoon. It'll be fine."

He saw that his words did little to ease Orihime's concern as her brows were still knitted and she was kind of pouting. Instinctively, he cupped her face with his large hands.

"Hey now, don't make that face," he said, softly. He gave her a warm smile and before he lost courage, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

When Ichigo pulled back, he found that a tomato had replaced the space that Orihime's head once occupied. Suddenly, it dawned on him what he had just done and all the lines he had just crossed in the span of no more than 30 seconds. He could feel his own face getting hotter. The tips of his ears felt as if they would burn right off. He began to stammer, unsure if he should apologize. _Baka!_ He had succeeded in restraining himself all these days; it was frustrating that he was going to blow it right before she was leaving.

"Th-That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't apologize! You were just trying to make me feel better." Orihime waved both her hands in front of her. Although still crimson, her brows had relaxed and she was no longer pouting.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. An awkwardness had settled around them along with a nighttime chill. Several minutes (that felt like hours to the two) passed before Mother Nature stepped in to save the day. Large fluffy white snowflakes began to fall around them gracefully in the darkness. Orihime raised her head and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Watching her chase around for snowflakes with her mouth open, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Was this really the same woman who scolded him yesterday? He marveled over how all the years of school hadn't robbed her of her childlike charm and jovial spirit. Ichigo decided that he liked how he felt when he was around Orihime. If it were up to him, he wanted to always have her at his side.

Orihime's eyes were closed. She enjoyed the sensation of the cold snow falling against her warm face. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself awfully close to Ichigo. How had that happened? Thinking that she had ended up there because she had been blindly chasing snowflakes, Orihime's blush flared up again. Flustered, she began to worry that her old feelings were resurfacing and thus the reason for all of the awkwardness between them lately. She had relished the rekindling of her friendship with Ichigo. It meant the world to her that she didn't lose all the progress that she had made in maturing her infatuation into a genuine love of camaraderie. Suddenly, a sharp winter wind blew by and Orihime sneezed, breaking the silence. She rubbed her nose and tried to tug up the collars to her jacket.

"Are you cold? Let me take you back. You should get some rest. Tomorrow's your last day, right?" Ichigo unwrapped the scarf around his own shoulders and placed it over Orihime's.

Draping the thick wool loosely around the young woman's exposed neck, it was all he could do to refrain from putting his lips to the porcelain skin practically glowing in the dark.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Orihime said, almost inaudibly. She stared at her toes as a furious red burned across her cheeks; she didn't have the courage to look up at Ichigo in this moment.

"Ie ie." Ichigo gave her a big smile and offered her his hand. Even though he didn't want the night to end, he knew that he had to bring her back. _One day..._

Orihime took his hand timidly and fell into step beside him as they retraced their steps back to the main road. Without word, Ichigo laced his fingers with hers and brought her small hand into his pocket with his own. Orihime thought it was considerate of him because her hand probably felt cold, but in reality, Ichigo was making a small statement. He wanted Orihime to be his.


	20. Ichigo (NYC Day 5)

Having fallen asleep early the night before, Tatsuki had gotten up before the crack of dawn. She had gone downstairs to work out, waiting for Orihime to wake up. Now, the two sat across from each other at breakfast.

"I saw your note this morning," Tatsuki stated, watching Orihime for a reaction.

Orihime took a bite out of her croissant. She thought back to the previous evening. She had left a message for Tatsuki on the hotel notepad in case she woke up while Orihime was still out with Ichigo. To be honest, she was still tired from getting back so late. She recalled their leisure walk and their innocent conversations. Then, she remembered Ichigo's kiss. Blushing, her hand flew instinctively to her forehead where his lips had been gently pressed. That really did happen. She hadn't pondered over it much, assuming that it had been a friendly kiss that a big brother would bestow a little sister. _But we're the same age..._

"Orihime!" Tatsuki waved a spoon in front of her nose.

"Sumimasen. We just took a walk." Orihime stuffed her mouth with a large piece of the flaky pastry.

"Did something happen?"

Orihime's eyes widened. _Did something happen?_ She wanted to know, as well, but she didn't want to over think anything. Things were finally going well with Ichigo and they were getting along like they used to. She wanted desperately to believe that their friendship had been restored and then she could always stay by his side, regardless of the capacity. It wasn't like he kissed her on the lips after all. Ichigo had two sisters; his acts of familiarity were probably the result of habit.

"Nope. Nothing extraordinary," Orihime declared with finality. She gave Tatsuki a big smile and turned back to her food.

Tatsuki didn't press further and the remainder of their breakfast was spent mapping out their last day in New York City. Even though there were still many items on their list to explore, they settled for a day of shopping, vowing to come back one day to finish their sightseeing.

"It's colder today, so dress warmly," Tatsuki called from the bathroom.

Orihime looked down at the thick wool scarf hanging over the back of the armchair. She smiled to herself when she remembered Ichigo putting it around her. Picking it up gently, she buried her face into it, drowning in its scent, a faint musk mixed with hints of cologne and aftershave.

"Is that new?" Tatsuki leaned against the doorframe, giving her a strange look.

Caught red-handed, Orihime's face turned a matching colour to the phrase and she abruptly dropped the scarf back down onto the chair.

"Let's go! There are a lot of stores I want to check out!" Orihime ran out the door, leaving Tatsuki by herself with question marks hanging above her head.

Exhausted from walking all day, Orihime and Tatsuki collapsed onto their respective beds upon returning to their hotel. Shopping bags littered their room; it had been a fruitful expedition to SoHo. Even though Orihime was washed with guilt and post-spending remorse, it had been a fun experience and the first time that she had lavished herself since taking on school debt. While Orihime wanted desperately to take a nap, she forced herself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Ichigo was supposed to meet up with them for a farewell dinner and Orihime didn't want her last impression to be sweaty and smelly.

Emerging from the bathroom, refreshed and recharged, Orihime found an empty room with a note on the nightstand. Tatsuki had gone to her students' room and Ichigo had called while she was showering.

"... _Going into the Operating Room... Won't make it for dinner,"_ Orihime read aloud.

Even though she understood very well the circumstance and it was something she had encountered often herself, she still couldn't help but feel disappointed. This was going to be the last time she would see him until who knew when again. Crestfallen, Orihime finished getting ready and met up with Tatsuki and her students for dinner at The View. They had decided to splurge on their last New York meal to take in the city's landscape before saying good-bye. By the time they descended from the restaurant, it was well into the night. The blue skies had darkened to a deep indigo and the streets had cleared of the evening rush. Tatsuki's students hadn't taken the Staten Island Ferry so Tatsuki had offered to accompany them. Still a bit glum from Ichigo's absence, Orihime opted out, saying that she still had lots of packing to do.

Orihime took her time getting back to the hotel. Even though there were lots to see around her, she just didn't feel the same excitement being on her own. She wondered if Ichigo was still in the OR. She tried to imagine him as a doctor at the hospital and blushed when she conjured up an image of him wearing a white lab coat with his hair combed and parted neatly. _Or maybe he's in scrubs..._ When she finally reached her hotel, she kept her eyes downcast, pushing through the revolving doors half-heartedly.

"Inoue."

Orihime looked to her left; two small children were playing tag around an older gentleman who seemed to be at the end of his patience. She looked to her right and felt her heart skip a beat. Getting up from the lobby couch was the very man she'd been thinking about.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime bounded towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Ichigo blushed when Orihime's body crashed against his. Instinctively, he put his hands around her to return the embrace and to steady them both. To be honest, he hadn't expected such an enthusiastic greeting.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to dinner," Ichigo apologized.

"No, I completely understand!"

"I called your room after the surgery, but no one picked up so I assumed you guys had gone out for dinner," he explained, still holding her.

"Tatsuki and her students went to Staten Island. What would you have done if I hadn't come back first?"

"I would've waited," Ichigo replied earnestly.

Orihime blinked and looked up into Ichigo's honey-brown eyes. The realization that she still had her hands around his neck finally dawned on her and a fiery red flared across her delicate features. She inhaled sharply and felt her knees weaken as the familiar scent of his aftershave pervaded her senses. _This is definitely not the feeling of camaraderie_. Panicking, Orihime withdrew her hands and stepped back.

Orihime's abrupt retreat surprised Ichigo and he floundered, not sure of what to say to salvage the situation. What he really wanted to say was how much he would miss her and how badly he wished that she could stay longer. He wanted to take her back into his arms and cover her lips with his own. Hell, he already missed her and she was still standing in front of him. But this moment was crucial. She was leaving tomorrow. If he was going to have a chance with her when he returned home, he needed to be proper and do all the right things. He didn't want her last impression of him to be one of unreliability and impulsivity.

"I just meant... I wanted to say bye to all of you. Wish you all a safe flight back and stuff." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck compulsively. His brows had drawn together and the notorious scowl materialized just as quickly.

"A-Arigatou," Orihime said nervously. She wasn't used to seeing this expression on Ichigo and in fact, hadn't seen it much in most of her time alone with him.

"Inoue," Ichigo started, looking at her seriously.

Orihime shuffled in her spot, hesitating to return his gaze. She knew she was acting childishly, but she didn't care. She had lost control over her resolve and the last thing she wanted to do was to scare Ichigo away right before leaving. After a short while of silence, Orihime resigned and biting her bottom lip, lifted her eyes to meet Ichigo's.

"Hai..."

"Remember what I said to you on the ferry? I'm always here for you. You have to promise to call me if something happens. Especially if Grimmjow comes back."

Orihime nodded slowly. Relieved, she exhaled; she hadn't blown it after all.

"I promise." Smiling, she stuck out her pinky finger.

Ichigo stared at the cute little pinky waiting to seal the promise with him. He relaxed, knowing that Orihime hadn't caught on to his strengthening feelings for her. He hooked his finger with hers and grinned back.

"Do you want to wait for Tatsuki upstairs? I just have to pack," Orihime offered.

"It's okay. I've already said bye to her on the phone."

The wheels in Orihime's head turned like clockwork. If Ichigo had already bidden farewell to Tatsuki, then that meant he came here to say bye to... _Me_ , Orihime realized, gasping. _What does that mean?_ Orihime was afraid to explore that tangent of thought. It was a dangerous supposition to toy with. Shaking her head, she suddenly remembered that she still had something that belonged to him.

"Your scarf! Do you want-"

"Keep it." Ichigo didn't let Orihime finish her sentence. He had decided that he wanted her to keep it the moment he had put it over her shoulders.

"But-"

"No buts. Wear it when it's cold out and don't forget about me."

Orihime blushed. Not that she could ever forget him, even if she had wanted to or tried to, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She gave him a shy smile and thanked him for his kindness.

"You're welcome. Safe travels, okay?"

Ichigo stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He gave her a solid hug and refrained from putting his lips anywhere near her. Instead, he took in a deep breath, hoping to preserve her smell in his mind for as long as possible.

"Mata ne, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smiled into Orihime's hair. He liked that she hadn't said _sayonara_ , which had more finality to it. He wondered if she would miss him as much as he was going to miss her.


	21. Chad

The plane touched down in Narita in the late afternoon. Disembarking, Orihime stretched her limbs and rubbed at the knot at the base of her neck. Although long, the flight home had been more pleasant than their initial flight to New York. At one point, Orihime was even able to nap for a few hours. It had been a dreamless slumber, but she had awoken recharged and rested. Any time a thought of Ichigo popped up, Orihime quashed it just as quickly, reminding herself that they only rekindled their friendship, nothing more.

Pulling her carryon luggage behind her, she tried to quicken her pace to catch up to Tatsuki and her students. They had a train to catch to return to Karakura and Tatsuki had stubbornly insisted on resuming classes at her dojo that same evening. Lost in thought but charging full speed ahead, Orihime crashed into Tatsuki's back when she suddenly stopped. Stumbling back a little, she looked ahead to see a large crowd forming with flashes of light and excited chatter. Beyond the heads, one taller one stood out. With dark wavy hair and sweeping bangs covering one eye, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime called out in gleeful surprise.

In spite of the people swarming him, Chad heard and recognized the voice of his bubbly comrade. Politely pushing through the crowd, he found his way to where Orihime stood with Tatsuki and her students. Not needing to say a word, he covered Orihime with his large muscular arms. Squealing, Orihime returned the enthusiastic embrace with equal zest. It'd been a long time since she had last seen Chad. A rising professional boxer, Chad was often out of town. Furthermore, he had taken up residence in Mexico, trying to contribute however he could to the community that he held fondly in his heart.

"It's been too long!" Orihime burrowed her face into his chest, finding comfort in the familiarity of his touch. In a way, Chad was like a giant teddy bear. Albeit, not as fluffy and certainly firmer and less cuddly, Orihime had always enjoyed being in his presence, basking in his gentle and kind aura, a contradiction to his size and physical build.

Chad didn't give a verbal response. He simply held her tighter, lifting her off the floor and swinging her in a semi-circle. Their spirited reunion was called to an end by Tatsuki clearing her throat loudly and pointedly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get going or we're not going to make it." Tatsuki gave Chad an apologetic look, but ultimately, she had to stay on schedule.

"Are you coming home to Karakura?" Orihime asked, hopefully.

Chad shook his head.

"Shanghai tomorrow morning."

Orihime looked to Tatsuki. She didn't even have to ask; Tatsuki beat her to it.

"Orihime, you stay behind with Sado. Catch the next train after dinner. It's perfect timing. You'll get back when I'm done my evening classes." She didn't give Orihime a chance to decide. Waving, she was already pushing through the growing masses of people with her students close behind.

Orihime turned back to Chad, smiling happily. What a lucky encounter! She had managed to rekindle her friendship with Ichigo in the past week. Now, she had the opportunity to catch up with another dear friend. However, before she could say another word, the impatient fans that had accumulated were now closing in around them. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, suited men appeared and began to push the people back. _Wow, Sado-kun is like a celebrity!_ Taking her by the hand, Chad pulled Orihime past the crowds and they exited through a private corridor that led to a side door. Outside, an unmarked sedan with tinted windows awaited them.

"My luggage!" Orihime suddenly remembered when she was buckled into the backseat next to Chad.

"Don't worry, Miss. I can have it delivered to your residence." The driver tipped his hat in the rear-view mirror. Then, he passed her a notepad and a pen.

Orihime wrote down her address and slipped it back to the driver. If she hadn't known Chad as long as she had, she might have become star-struck. She glanced to her side. He hadn't grown in height, but his biceps appeared to bulge even more than when he was a teenager. His jaw and cheekbones were still as pronounced as they once were and his hair still hid one eye. While his appearance intimidated many, to Orihime, he was just her sweet gentle nakama.

"Sir, I've made reservations at your favourite restaurant," the driver said.

Chad nodded. _Still a quiet guy_ , Orihime thought to herself. She wondered briefly how he was handling the newfound limelight. The ride to dinner was a short one and they arrived outside of a boutique sushi bar nestled between an antique shop and a bakery. Inside, they were led into a private room with traditional tatami flooring. Kneeling across from Chad, Orihime wasted no time in engaging Chad in conversation. She told him all about her residency with Ishida and visiting Ichigo on her recent trip to New York. Apparently, Chad had also visited Ichigo not too long ago when he was in town for a boxing match.

Pouring them both another cup of sake, Chad felt himself relax as he watched Orihime speak. He wasn't really listening anymore; he couldn't keep up with her rate of speech. She seemed to bounce from one idea to the next, equally excited with each new topic, but not pausing to break in between. As Orihime waved her arms about, he couldn't help noticing that she hadn't lost her buxom figure. In the years leading up to his current success, he had experienced a sharp incline in popularity with the opposite sex. Not good with words, he had had trouble rebuffing advances from some of the more aggressive ones, which had resulted in some indiscretions along the way. Being a testosterone-charged male, it wasn't like he had minded, but he had never encountered anything meaningful beyond sexual gratification. Now, as he watched Orihime talk, the warm feelings churning within him made him realize how lonely he had been.

"I've missed you," he said, thinking aloud.

Orihime was mid-sentence when Chad spoke out. Surprised, she blushed modestly and smiled brightly at him. She felt the same way.

"I've missed you, too, Sado-kun."

In spite of the outburst, their conversation naturally reverted to Orihime talking and Chad "listening" without awkwardness. The sky was still light out after dinner so Orihime and Chad walked next door to the antique shop.

"Wow! These are beautiful!" Orihime gushed, her nose and hands pressed up against the glass at the figurines.

When no response came, Orihime turned around in search of her company. She spotted him by the back, looking down at something in the jewelry display. Curious to see what had captured his attention, she skittered over and tried to peer over his broad shoulders on her tippy toes. Even then, she couldn't manage the height to see over him.

"This," he said, moving out of the way so that Orihime could see what he was pointing to.

Orihime's eyes widened at the sight of the necklace that Chad had found. Dangling on a simple silver chain was a large turquoise six-petal flower pendant. It was almost a perfect match to her hairpins. However, when she eyed the price tag attached, she sighed.

"It's very pretty," Orihime said, giving Chad a big smile. Then, she moved to another shelf.

After perusing the antique store, Chad escorted her back to the airport and waited with her for the train back to Karakura.

"I have a few days off next month," he announced as the train screeched to a halt before them.

"Come home!"

Chad smiled at the cheerful woman who was now pulling him down for another tight embrace. The word _home_ tugged at his heartstrings. Even though he wasn't in Karakura, being with Orihime had made him feel like he was home again.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 21.5 (Chad's Lemon) has been posted as a separate story because it centers on Chad.


	22. Ishida Asks Hard Questions

Orihime leaned against the thin metal railing. Her hair billowed around her in swirls of copper. It wasn't as cold back home in Karakura and Orihime welcomed the cool (but not frosty) breeze. Ishida had brought her up to the rooftop during their break on her first day back to work. She had already told him all about her trip to New York and running into Chad and now they enjoyed each other's company mostly in silence.

"So... You and Kurosaki?"

Orihime glanced to her side, mouth open in surprise at Ishida's sudden question. She couldn't see his face as his raven locks had been swept up by the wind, shielding his expression from her gaze. _What is he asking?_ Her brows furrowed and she began to stammer, failing to deliver a comprehensible answer.

"Gomen. If you don't want to tell me, we don't have to talk about it." Ishida pushed his glasses up and smoothed his hair back down.

"It's not that... I'm just not sure how to answer." Orihime fidgeted nervously in her spot. It was her turn to avert her eyes.

"Do you still like him?"

Orihime was completely unprepared for Ishida's directness. Moreover, why did he want to know? In all of their lunchtime conversations, they had never breached the topic of relationships. Even after Soul Society, Orihime had refrained from asking him about Nemu even though she had really wanted to know. Of bigger concern, Orihime realized that Ishida had used the word "still". Her face reddened; Ishida knew about her feelings for Ichigo. _How?_

"I-I... W-We're friends," Orihime said finally.

"Yes, but do you want to be more than that?"

Orihime's eyes widened. She couldn't recall anyone ever asking her that before. In fact, it was a thought she never even allowed herself to indulge in. Liking him was one thing, but expecting those feelings to be returned was another. The concept of dating Ichigo made her head spin; she knew very well how improbable the idea was. Furthermore, she had spent years convincing herself that she wanted no such thing. Ichigo was only her comrade and she would be happy to stay by his side as his nakama, nothing more.

"We are _just_ friends," Orihime said, more firmly this time. "There's nothing more to it."

Ishida eyed his colleague, dubious. The week that she had been away, Ishida had wondered if his dense friend had finally matured and discovered his feelings for Orihime. More importantly, did he confess to her? If so, what was Orihime's response?

"Gomen. I was rude. While you were away, a few doctors approached me to ask if you were involved."

Orihime relaxed immediately. She hadn't even realized that her body had tensed up considerably since Ishida's initial question. This made perfect sense. _Why else would Ishida-kun have asked?_ She smiled apologetically at him. Even though it was beyond her comprehension why men were interested in her, she hadn't been so blind as to miss the number of suitors that had pursued her over the years.

"Ano Ishida-kun... Could you tell them that I am?" Orihime tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure that's the best way to fend them off?"

Orihime chewed her bottom lip, managing a slight shrug. This wasn't something she wanted to trouble over. Maybe it wasn't the most mature solution, but at the moment, she couldn't be bothered. She was ready to open herself up to the notion of dating, but not with cowards. _This is certainly something Kurosaki-kun would never do._ Orihime smacked herself on the forehead. Why was she comparing them to _him?_ She found it unattractive that they waited for her to be away just to corner her poor friend. Of course, she knew there was no way they could ever bully Ishida, but it was still immature of them to ask him and not her, directly. It was an unnecessary nuisance.

"... I don't know."

Ishida nodded. He adjusted his glasses and placed a hand gently over Orihime's arm.

"I'll take care of them," he said in a reassuring tone.

"No, _I_ will. I'm sorry for the inconvenience already."

Ishida studied Orihime's expression closely. He felt a smile form across his usually serious face. She had truly grown up into a beautiful and strong woman. He still remembered the days when he had had to protect her. Now, he didn't _have_ to, but he wanted to, more than ever.

"Inoue-san, will you attend the hospital gala?"

"Eeee... I don't think residents are invited..."

"Would you give me the honour of coming as my date?" Ishida flashed a charming smile, holding out his arm dramatically for effect.

Instinctively blushing, Orihime took it. Of course, Ishida would be invited. He was, after all, the son of the Director. She didn't think anything of it. She'd known Ishida forever. Even though they never discussed it, she was convinced that he was in love with Nemu. However, it'd be impossible for him to invite a Shinigami to a Living World event, so he probably had had no other choice but to ask her. Even if Nemu could attend in a gigai, there was probably no way that her father would permit her to leave Soul Society for such a frivolous reason. Ishida had been her dependable comrade for as long as she had discovered her own powers. She would not refuse him such a small favour. Furthermore, it hardly counted as a favour. The annual Karakura General Hospital Gala was a highly anticipated event for the city's elite. Star-studded and highly exclusive, it was more of a privilege to be able to attend.

"I'd love to," Orihime replied, smiling back.

That night, Orihime returned home to an empty apartment. On the kitchen counter was a short note from Tatsuki and a package addressed to Orihime. Tatsuki had had to go early to the dojo to catch up on administrative duties before her evening classes. Orihime picked up the small box and shook it tentatively. It was light and a soft tinkling sounded as the contents made contact with the insides of the container. There was no return address or note attached. Carefully, she cut through the tape sealing the edges and lifted the lid. Sitting on a sheet of satin cushioning was a shiny turquoise six-petal flower pendant necklace. On the inside of the lid in scratchy masculine writing, it read, _Thank you for having dinner with me. This wouldn't suit anyone but you._ Chad hadn't signed his name, not that he had needed to. Orihime beamed as she lifted the delicate chain from the box. _I have the best of friends_ , she thought, merrily.


	23. Ichigo Calls

A/N: Chapter 21.5 (Chad's Lemon) was posted as its own story because it centers around Chad and is more of a spin-off one-shot.

* * *

The rest of the week was rather mundane. Friday night, Tatsuki had to fly out again, this time for a conference over the weekend. After Orihime bade farewell to Tatsuki, she turned her attention to the dinner dishes. Humming to herself, she almost dropped the soapy plate when the phone suddenly rang. Rinsing her hands quickly and wiping them over her apron, she rushed to the phone.

"Moshi moshi," Orihime said, cheerily, expecting Tatsuki's voice.

"Inoue?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice came out as a squeak.

"Konbanwa. Are you busy right now?"

Orihime glanced at the clock.

"Ohayou," Orihime responded, giggling.

"Genki desu ka?"

"Hai, genki desu. Kurosaki-kun wa?"

"Hai, me too. Any sign of Grimmjow?"

Ichigo couldn't see over the phone but his question had brought a pout to Orihime's face. The inquiry had promptly burst Orihime's bubble. Ichigo hadn't called because he had missed her; he was calling because he had wanted to know about his nemesis.

"No..." Orihime tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"That's good. I'm glad, really."

Ichigo's response surprised Orihime. She had thought that he would continue to badger her regarding Grimmjow's whereabouts.

"But I thought you wanted to find him?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"I do, but not at your expense. Unless I'm there, I don't want him anywhere near you."

Orihime blushed. She could feel her heart beating harder. How was it that he could have such an effect on her, even so many miles away? Better yet, who says those things so casually?

"H-He's really not dangerous anymore. And I know he wouldn't hurt me," Orihime said after recomposing herself. She didn't want him to needlessly worry over her.

"You keep saying that, but I don't trust him. Not one bit."

Before Orihime could respond, a singsong voice cut in, loud enough for Ichigo to hear over the phone.

"Who're you talking to, Hime-chan? Ooohh... Are you blushing?"

Orihime spun around to see Rangiku hopping in from her balcony. She considered moving her "Welcome" mat; it was obvious that the balcony got way more use than her front door.

"Inoue? Who was that?" Ichigo's voice sounded concerned.

"Sumimasen! It's Rangiku-san-"

Orihime was mid-sentence when Rangiku pried the receiver from her fingers.

"Moshi moshi. Who is this?" Rangiku held a hand to Orihime's face, keeping her from taking back the phone.

Orihime's blush was deepening. She imagined a million different things that Rangiku could say to Ichigo to embarrass her. She really needed to get the phone back, but there was no way she would be able to maneuver a lieutenant.

"Mm-hmm... Yes, really? ... Uh-huh. Hai, hai. Well, it was nice speaking to you too. Bai bai!"

Rangiku dangled the phone in front of Orihime with a smug expression across her pretty face.

"So, you and that strawberry, eh? Finally!"

"We're just friends!" Orihime snatched the phone from her hands to put it down.

"Sure, sure," Rangiku laughed. She helped herself to a can of beer from the fridge.

"Why are you here?" Orihime feigned anger, but her hug said otherwise.

She squeezed her Shinigami friend tightly with both hands, squealing with delight. Rangiku was equally elated to see her.

"You look good!" Rangiku catcalled, teasingly. She spun Orihime in her spot, eyeing her from top to bottom.

"Stop it." Orihime giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's see if your wardrobe has matured with you," Rangiku said, as she entered Orihime's bedroom.

Rangiku ruffled through Orihime's belongings, grumbling at her prudish fashion tastes. She pulled random things out, throwing them over her shoulder, commenting all the while. When she finished with her closet, she moved on to her dresser. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly.

"This is just like your hairpins!"

"Yes-"

"A gift from Ichigo?" Rangiku winked at her, dropping the necklace back into the box.

"No! It was a gift from Sado-kun-"

"Sado? You sly minx! And here I thought you wanted no one but that dumb berry."

"Rangiku!" Indignant, Orihime forgot the honorific.

Rangiku was bent over with laughter by this point. She slapped one thigh as she used the other hand to clutch at her aching belly.

"I'm just teasing you, Hime. Come, don't be mad at me." She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes as she pulled Orihime down to the floor with her.

Orihime sighed. How could she ever be angry with Rangiku?

"Okay, but seriously, why are you here? Does Hitsugaya-taichou know you're here?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rangiku rolled her eyes. As if she'd be scared of her captain!

"Rangiku-san!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. He asked me to check things out. Everything about Grimmjow's appearance smells fishy. Our division is conducting our own investigation."

"But Renji-kun and Rukia-san were just here."

"Their objective was to locate Grimmjow and they came up short. I'm here on strict orders to figure out how he entered the Living World and what might have happened to him."

"Does that mean you can't stay?" Orihime couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Rangiku had just arrived. She had hoped that they would get the weekend at least. After all, their last meeting in Soul Society was too brief.

"Sadly, yes." Rangiku pouted as she pulled Orihime into her arms.

"When do you have to go?"

"Soon. But hey, not like you'll be lonely. You've got all your boyfriends to keep you company." Rangiku was smiling like the Cheshire cat, twirling a lock of Orihime's hair with one finger.

"They're just friends!" Orihime maintained, louder this time. She pulled back from Rangiku and put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Hime, I don't care what you think. But you _do_ know they like you as more than that, right?" Rangiku realized that while her human friend had matured, she was still as naive as ever.

"Stop it. It's not like that."

"Okay then," Rangiku conceded, smiling. She wasn't going to be able to talk any sense into Orihime; she would eventually find out on her own anyway.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone in Soul Society?" Orihime figured this would be a good time to turn the tables.

"Nah, there's no one for me. I'm more interested in _your_ dating life." Rangiku propped herself up by the elbows, lying comfortably on her stomach.

"I'm telling you, I'm not with anyone right now. I promise you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Rangiku let out a dispirited sigh. She shifted into a sitting position, crossing her legs.

"Bor-ing. I guess I'm off then. Gotta do my job, or whatever." Rangiku gripped Orihime in another tight hug before leaping out onto the balcony.

As Orihime finished washing the last of the dishes, she wondered if she should call Ichigo back. His call had certainly come as a surprise. In all of the years that he had been overseas, he'd never once called her. She wasn't sure about Tatsuki, but for sure, _she_ had never received a call from him. Then again, she hadn't ever called him either, so who was she to complain? Taking a deep breath, she hit the "call back" button on her phone before losing courage.

"Hello, Ichigo's phone," a friendly, but unmistakably feminine voice said.

"S-Sorry, wrong n-number," Orihime stuttered, hanging up immediately.

Sliding down to the floor, she buried her face into both hands. The tears didn't come, but she felt the ache from deep within. She was angry with herself for reacting this way. Ichigo had called to check up on her like any good friend would. It was her fault for assuming there was any other reason. Orihime felt like a fool. Why hadn't the thought crossed her mind that he would be with someone? He was a handsome doctor living alone in New York City; of course, he had a girlfriend. _Baka, baka, baka!_

Suddenly, Orihime burst into laughter. Shaking her head, she pulled herself up from the floor and stretched her arms. How silly of her to (almost) fall back into that same old routine. Gone, were the days of crying over her adolescent crush. She had better things to do. She reprimanded herself inwardly. If she was telling everyone else that Ichigo was just a friend, then she had better begin treating him like one.

Across the world, Ichigo stepped out from the bathroom to see his landlord putting down his phone. Four years his senior, the tall brunette's parents owned the brownstone that he rented a room from. She lived on the main floor, but often came up to offer him food. She was finishing her graduate studies and currently dating Ichigo's senpai from medical school. He considered her as something of an older sister; it was an experience he never had, being the eldest in his family.

"Wrong number," she informed him, shrugging.

Ichigo didn't think anything of it and thanked her for the leftover casserole. He had been hoping that Orihime would call him back but he figured that she must have been caught up with Rangiku. He smiled to himself, recalling his conversation with Orihime. Although brief, he liked hearing her voice, sweet and melodic. Blushing, he chided himself for acting like a lovesick schoolboy, yet again.


	24. Byakuya in the Living World

A/N: Due to upcoming work deadlines, I won't be able to update for the next couple of weeks. =( My sincere apologies. Thanks for reading! I'll be back ASAP. =)

* * *

Orihime awoke to crisp knocks at her front door. Rolling over in bed, she rubbed her eyes groggily. In red digital font, her alarm clock glared disapprovingly, _11:30 a.m_. Groaning, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got up grudgingly. It'd been difficult falling asleep the night before; the better part of it had been spent suppressing her thoughts and feelings for Ichigo. Shuffling to the entrance, she didn't bother to look through the peephole or ask who it was. With half-lidded eyes, she pulled the door open... And promptly dropped her jaw.

Seemingly in a gigai, Byakuya stood before her on the _Welcome_ mat, wearing a deep royal purple shirt with the top two buttons undone, under a jet-black blazer. His hair was free of his signature kenseikan and his neck was bare of his silk scarf. Despite the unfamiliar outfit, his face wore his characteristically stoic expression.

"K-Kuchiki-taichou!" Orihime stammered, suddenly very aware of her own state of (un)dress.

Wearing only a sleeping shirt, the frazzled healer tugged at the hem in a desperate attempt to extend its length. Nobility was at her door and she was wearing pajamas fitting of a child. If her hands hadn't been occupied trying to smooth her hair down, she would've smacked herself in the forehead.

"You were sleeping?" Byakuya asked. However, lacking inflection, it sounded more like a statement.

"Uh... Um..." Orihime looked at him sheepishly.

The refined captain looked the young woman over. Her long orange hair was disheveled and a few strands were raised near the back of her head. She was barefoot, wearing what looked to be an oversized t-shirt of some sort with a giant yellow bird printed on the front. He averted his eyes when his gaze reached the end of her shirt at the tops of her bare, milky white thighs.

"Sumimasen deshita. I've been rude. Please, would you like to come in?" Orihime moved out of the doorway.

Byakuya peered around and took a hesitant step into her apartment. It was a small dwelling, but markedly clean and tidy. The furniture was simple and the only decorations were a few photos atop the television set. For some reason, he had expected more colour and clutter from the whimsical human.

"Would you like some tea?" Orihime asked, feeling shy. Although she had hosted other members of the Gotei 13, she had certainly never entertained a prince before.

"Yes, thank you."

She hurried off to the kitchen to start the kettle. Fully awake now, Orihime noted that Byakuya had bothered to knock and enter through her front door. As she rummaged through the cupboard for her finest tea, she couldn't help but steal glances at her surprise visitor. His dark hair fell loosely to his shoulders, framing his sharp jaw line and handsome face. Preoccupied, Orihime's head crashed into the open cupboard door, causing a loud noise that prompted Byakuya to come to her aid.

"Ah, I'm such a klutz," she mumbled between nervous chuckles.

Byakuya didn't say anything. Words weren't his strong suit. Instead, he placed a hand over her head and patted gently. When he realized what he was doing, he withdrew his hand and returned to the sitting room. Kneeling at the chabudai, he reprimanded himself inwardly for breaking decorum by touching Orihime so casually just now.

Turning a bright red, the abashed woman froze in her spot. Even though Byakuya was known to be cold and unaffectionate, Orihime didn't think too much of it, as she was still too embarrassed from making a fool out of herself. When she was alone again in the kitchen, she willfully shook her head, chastising herself for being so awkward around the captain.

Setting down a cup of premium green tea in front of Byakuya, she sat down across from him, curious by his sudden appearance.

"Ano Kuchiki-taichou, are you wearing a gigai?" She noticed that unlike her Shinigami friends, Byakuya wasn't complaining about its discomfort; he moved gracefully as always, as if in his own body.

"You're observant," he noted.

Orihime blushed. It was hardly a compliment but this was Byakuya; he was known to be a hard guy to impress.

"I'm testing this new line of gigais. Some Shinigami will be tasked to stay in the Living World and might need to wear them. It is my responsibility as a captain to ensure they are safe for usage," he explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, since you're here anyway, we should make a day of it!" Orihime exclaimed, jumping up.

 _That's why I'm here_ , Byakuya thought to himself. At the same time, he was relieved that she hadn't forgotten her offer to take him out. She also seemed to be genuinely excited to spend the day with him. When Orihime had first invited him to her world, he hadn't imagined that he actually would. Truthfully, he had enough work piled up on his desk to last until next month. Renji had offered to come in his stead, but Byakuya had insisted, rationalizing the decision with Renji's recent failure to accomplish his last mission. This way, he could kill two birds with one stone; test the gigai and track down Grimmjow.

"I'll go get ready. Do you want to watch TV while you wait?" Orihime passed him the remote control and scurried off to wash up and change.

In the privacy of her bathroom, she inspected her reflection carefully, making sure that she was presentable and proper. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous around Byakuya. This was simply her friend's brother. Sure, he was tall and handsome, noble and powerful (in status and physicality), but she really didn't know him all that well. _Stop it, Orihime! You're just looking for a distraction from Kurosaki-kun!_ She chided herself and checked her appearance one last time.

Byakuya didn't know how to use the remote. When the TV turned on, it was on the cooking channel and he ended up watching 'Master Chef'. It was actually very interesting. Growing up as the heir to the Kuchiki family, he had never had to cook for himself. In fact, he may have never even been to the kitchen before. He recalled Orihime's cake and suddenly decided that he wanted to see her cook. That, and he wanted to eat her cooking again. He was so engrossed in the show that he didn't notice when she had returned until the fresh scent of peaches and vanilla hit his nostrils. _Mmm... Or maybe you can just eat_ her _instead_ , a usually quiet inner carnal voice quipped. Byakuya quickly quashed it, his face never once changing from its expression of indifference.

Orihime stood shyly, holding one elbow with the other hand. She was dressed modestly in a white, fitted wool sweater and dark skinny jeans. She had brushed her long hair out, clipping her bangs out of the way with her Shun Shun Rikka hairpins. Against the white of her top, her hair shone like imperial topaz.

Byakuya sized Orihime up without as much as a blink. After so many years, he had pretty much mastered the art of stoicism. There was no way that he was going to let the young woman catch on that he found her immensely attractive; she was even able to stir up venereal urges that he had long ago learned to repress. _She is_ human. _Do your duty_ , Byakuya reminded himself.

"So, what should we do? Have you been to the aquarium? Or maybe the Ferris wheel? Skating? Oh, we should-"

"Please take me where you took Grimmjow. I want to retrace the exact steps leading up to his disappearance."

Orihime frowned. There were a million places that she could show him and yet, again, it was back to Grimmjow.

"Then, I guess we're going to the department store," she said, sighing.

Byakuya looked around at the flashy displays around him, disinterested. He didn't care for material possessions beyond his treasured heirlooms. Instead, he focused his attention on his beautiful guide. He was following behind her, inadvertently watching her hips sway from side to side as she made her way through the aisles, touching everything as she passed. He couldn't sense the former espada at all. He had expected to easily pick up on Grimmjow's trail and now found himself unpleasantly surprised. Perhaps Renji was telling the truth when he had said that it was as if Grimmjow had disappeared into thin air.

"Kuchiki-taichou, look! They're offering samples over there!" Excited by the prospect of free food, Orihime grabbed Byakuya's hand and tugged him forward to keep up with her pace.

The startled captain's eyes widened (for a brief moment) as he stared at Orihime's hand. No one touched him. Ever. Not Rukia, not his servants, not even Renji. It was a forgotten feeling, physical contact with another being... A woman's touch. Orihime's hand was soft.

"Here! Try this!" she said, enthusiastically, passing him a tart of some kind.

He eyed it warily. Glancing up, he saw her taking a large bite out of hers. Carefully, he followed suit.

"It's... Bland," he said, apathetically.

"You know what it could use? Red bean paste!" Orihime mused aloud.

"By the way, your cake, I enjoyed it. Thank you," Byakuya said, catching his company off guard.

The humble healer smiled broadly at him. Very rarely did she meet people who admired her cooking.

"I'm so glad! Many people find my tastes strange," she admitted, blushing.

"It was interesting. I've never had wasabi in a dessert."

"How long will you stay in our world? Let me make you dinner!" Orihime was thrilled that she had found a potential dinner guest who shared her unusual palate.

"That would be nice," Byakuya accepted. His face didn't show a hint of emotion, but inside, he was pleased that he would get to see her cook and even eat her cooking again.

"Do you mind if we go grocery shopping?" Orihime hated to ask the head of the Kuchiki family to accompany her to buy potatoes and beef, but she had had no time to run errands during her workweek.

Byakuya shook his head. This was becoming a day of firsts for him. Not having to cook, he'd also never stepped foot inside of a market before. He envisioned it as a loud, dirty and busy place where old ladies haggled. Fortunately for him, she brought him to Ito Yokado, a well-lit, modern building that offered all of their grocery needs (minus the need to quibble); soft background music played in between promotional messages.

"How do you pick?" The curious captain watched as Orihime turned the yellow potato in her hands a few times before placing it back onto the stand.

"I go with my gut," she said, seriously. Sometimes, she closed her eyes and tried to feel for a connection that either persuaded or dissuaded her into selecting the item. Even in adulthood, Orihime's imagination was still as vivid as ever.

Byakuya's lips pressed together and the corners of his mouth curved up. He couldn't help it; this human intrigued him. If it weren't for his aloof nature, he would have burst out laughing. Her method for picking produce was downright absurd. He didn't need to be a chef to know that much.

As he watched Orihime inspect the packaged beef, he overheard two older women whispering behind them.

"What a beautiful couple! Do you think that man's a model? Or what about his wife? What a killer body!"

"Awww! They're so cute!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He was neither flattered nor amused. Nothing irked him more than busybodies and gossip. Furthermore, Orihime wasn't his _wife_. For a moment, he felt a pang of sorrow; the word _wife_ had brought back memories of Hisana. Before he could give them a piece of his mind, Orihime turned around.

"Kuchiki-taichou, do you like spicy food?"

Byakuya nodded. _Did she know that?_ He recalled that her cake had also been spicy. He wondered if that had been a fluke. Otherwise, he was impressed that she knew his tastes. Few people knew him beyond his achievements and status. Hisana had been one of those few and he had mourned a long time over her passing. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever consider getting close to another woman again. No, he was here as a captain to do his job, and he would adhere to that.

Back at her apartment, Orihime was bustling about in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. Even though she allowed Byakuya to observe, she wouldn't let him help. Initially, she hadn't wanted him in the kitchen at all, but he had insisted, and she couldn't deny the request of a guest. At first, she was very mindful of her conduct, but once pots started to boil over and timers were sounding, she quickly forgot that he was with her.

Byakuya kept his eyes on Orihime the entire time. He liked the way that she talked to herself openly as she cooked. Sometimes, he wondered if she was even aware of it herself. Either way, it was cute and endearing. Cautioning himself not to become smitten with yet another unsuitable mate, he eventually forced his gaze away to focus on the peculiar cuisine bubbling away over the stovetop.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

Byakuya ducked just in time. A splatter of red bean paste landed on the fridge door beside him. Close call.

"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita!" Still holding the spatula, Orihime bent over in apology. More paste fell to the floor.

"Onegai, wait in the other room. Dinner will be ready soon," she pleaded.

"That's not necessary. I would prefer to stay."

"Then, please wear this." Orihime undid the bow around her waist and handed Byakuya her apron.

The stern captain blinked, eyeing the pink, frilly thing in her hand incredulously. She couldn't have been serious.

"Kuchiki-taichou, either you put this on or you go wait outside," Orihime said, firmly. She didn't have time to be polite; the timer for the oven was beeping loudly.

Byakuya took the apron from her and reluctantly obliged. He felt silly, but decided not to defy her. After all, he was in _her_ house and he was the guest here. Plus, no one would see him. He returned his attention to Orihime. He was fascinated by the tone of voice that she had used with him just now. Here, was a woman who appeared submissive in every way, and yet, she had dared to give him a direct order. Byakuya had developed a certain reputation in Seireitei; people didn't approach him (and they definitely didn't challenge him). _Except for that insolent half-breed._

"Mmm! Try this!" Orihime brought a spoon over, excitedly. She was adventurous with her sauces and she felt that she had created the ultimate concoction this time.

Byakuya leaned over to taste the wonderfully smelling dressing that was now threatening to fall off the metal utensil. Distracted by anticipation, he failed to notice the approaching reiatsu until it was too late.

"I'm baaaaack!"

Orihime and Byakuya jumped at the same time. Orihime withdrew her spoon reflexively, the sauce sliding off and landing on the linoleum with a splat. Byakuya straightened, his facial expression indifferent again.

"Bya-" Flustered, Rangiku almost forgot how to address the aristocratic captain. She hadn't sensed his spiritual pressure at all; the new gigai was indeed remarkable.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he said, with a hint of icy warning in his voice.

"Kuchiki-taichou! I, uh... Didn't know you were in the Living World," Rangiku finally managed.

"Of course not. I don't report to you," Byakuya responded, coolly.

Rangiku didn't know what to say. She scratched the back of her head; she had _not_ expected to find the Sixth Division's captain playing _house_ with her human friend. As much as she had wanted to hang out with Orihime, it was time to get out of there. She wasn't sure what she had walked in on, but regardless, she was intruding on _something_.

"Sumimasen. I was just on my way back to Soul Society. Please excuse me. Talk soon, Hime!" Not even hugging Orihime good-bye, she hopped back onto the balcony and took off.

 _Oh boy!_ Rangiku was giddy just thinking about how to torture Renji. She knew that he was going to give anything to hear about this. _He's going to be buying drinks all night long!_ She guffawed, recalling Byakuya in a girly apron.

Dinner was elaborate. Orihime had really outdone herself. They started with a modified garden salad topped with homemade vinaigrette made with garlic, red bean paste, and butter. In lieu of tomatoes, there were prunes. The traditional potato and beef stew was upgraded with the addition of shrimp and pumpkin; a generous handful of chili flakes gave it an extra kick. To enhance the rice, she had baked it with jasmine flowers and pineapples. For dessert, there was a banana cream pie with yam filling.

"What do you think?" Orihime asked, hopefully.

"... Really good," Byakuya said, thoughtfully. Had he mentioned at any point that he liked bananas?

"Yay! I'm so glad!" She clasped her hands together, beaming.

Byakuya didn't stay long after the meal. He had to return the gigai and get back to Soul Society to write his report.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Inoue-san," he said, sincerely.

"No, thank _you_ for coming grocery shopping with me and eating my cooking. Next time, I'll make pizza!" Orihime enthused, not realizing that she had unwittingly just invited him to another dinner.

An odd feeling overcame the usually impassive captain. It felt like there was a fuzzy ball lodged deep inside that was spinning and spreading warmth from his very heart to the tips of his fingers and toes. Unexpectedly, he smiled at her, not just for a brief moment, but a genuine smile that got wider as the recipient's face went from a pale rose to a deep crimson.

"Until next time then," Byakuya said, exiting. He would look forward to it.


	25. The Gala with Ishida

A/N: I'm back! Thanks for your continued support! =)

* * *

Unlike her colleagues who were also attending the Karakura General Hospital's Annual Gala, Orihime did not take the day off to primp and preen. That meant that she was left with just over an hour to prepare for the posh event. She had rented a simple periwinkle gown for the evening, but that morning, Ishida had surprised her with a garment bag, insisting that she wore its contents instead. Too busy at work, she hadn't had the opportunity to take a peek. Now, as she carefully unzipped the bag open, she was taken aback by the beautiful dress revealed. The pearl-coloured, strapless sheath dress was gorgeous in its original form, and upon closer inspection, Ishida's intricate embroidery could be seen gracing the bottoms of the stunning gown. Woven meticulously along the edge of the fabric were sleek aquamarine diamonds, no doubt meant to mimic the healer's Shun Shun Rikka petals. _Sado-kun's necklace will go perfectly with this!_

The shapely redhead stared disbelievingly at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Looking back at her with wide eyes was an elegantly dressed woman with killer curves. Ever the modest one, Orihime blushed as she pulled the top of her dress up higher, trying to conceal the deep cleavage. _I must have double-sided tape around here somewhere!_ When her abundant breasts were securely tucked in, she spent the next half hour watching YouTube videos on hair tutorials. After much effort and silent cursing, the clumsy healer was finally able to force her thick russet locks into a simple chignon. Running out of time to research the application of makeup, Orihime had to opt for quick and easy. She knew she was probably under made, but before she could even apply a second coat of mascara, there was knocking at the door. _Ishida-kun is so punctual!_

Most people would describe Ishida to be composed and somewhat cool, but he had years to reach Byakuya's level of self-control. Upon seeing his date, the quiet doctor gaped and had to cover his mouth when he realized his shamelessness. Redness crept across the timid quincy's cheeks and he adjusted his glasses nervously.

"In-Inoue-san, y-you look lovely," he finally managed to say, his voice cracking.

"Arigatou. You look dapper, yourself," Orihime responded, blushing.

Since they had begun working at the hospital together, Orihime had had few occasions seeing Ishida in anything other than scrubs or sometimes, a white lab coat. Now, he stood before her wearing a black slim-fit tuxedo, complete with a vest underneath, as well as a perfectly knotted bowtie. She noticed that his pocket square was the same turquoise as the diamond detailing of her dress. His blue-black hair was carefully combed to allow his bangs to frame his pointed chin. The star of Karakura High School's handicrafts club certainly hadn't lost his touch or flair for fashion. The retired fighter looked as poised as ever.

To say that the party had stopped when the exquisite pair entered the grand hall would have been an understatement. If one were paying close enough attention, it would have been noticed that the quartet had missed an entire bar of music when Orihime appeared through the doorway. Conversations ceased and everyone instinctively turned in their direction, staring in wonderment at the couple as they walked by. Ishida felt their eyes immediately, but was relieved to see that his oblivious partner hadn't noticed, as she was absorbed by the trays of hors d'oeuvres circulating the room. Her innocence never failed to impress him. A smug smile slowly formed over his face; it was obvious that every present male was envious of him in this moment.

After making their rounds to pay respect to all of the department heads and distinguished retired doctors, the pair was exhausted. Ishida, not generally a talkative person, had reached (or even passed) his limit for socialization, and even though Orihime had boundless energy, she, too, was tired from the repetitive small talk. Sitting down at their table, Ishida couldn't refrain from looking at his gorgeous date. As per usual, the whimsical redhead was already lost in her own thoughts, mumbling aloud here and there.

"Inoue-san, I want to thank you again for coming tonight. I'd be having a terrible time if you weren't here." With some assistance from the wine, Ishida spoke calmly and confidently, shedding some of the nervousness from earlier on.

"I'm having such a marvelous time! Thank _you_ for inviting me! The food is amazing!" Orihime gushed.

Ishida smiled at the bubbly doctor as she continued to rave about their 5-course dinner, the chocolate fountain, the champagne pyramid, and the endless other details that fascinated her. He couldn't describe it, but he had an urge to touch her. For the first time since having known Orihime, he had a desire to get closer to her. If he didn't know himself any better, he would've shrugged it off as natural primal lust, but he _did_ know himself better, and he knew that his attraction to her ran deeper than that.

"It's too bad you couldn't invite Nemu-san," Orihime suddenly said, catching him off-guard.

"Nemu-san? Why?"

"Well, you know..." She gave him a questioning glance. Was she still expected to pretend not to know?

"No, I don't..." Ishida looked genuinely confused.

"Er... You... and Nemu-san..." Orihime finished her sentence by touching the tips of her index fingers together to indicate Ishida and Nemu.

Ishida's eyes went wide behind his glasses.

"No, no, no! You're mistaken. There's nothing of that sort between me and her!" Flustered, Ishida pushed his frames up repeatedly, unsure how this misconception came to be.

Orihime frowned.

"But-"

"Maybe in my youth, I had a crush on her," Ishida interrupted, his expression distant as he recalled past memories.

"Ishida-kun, I'm sorry for bringing this up. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's good that you brought it up. I don't want you to be mistaken. There's nothing between Nemu-san and me." He stared at her intently, trying to gage her reaction.

"But at Soul Society... I thought for sure you guys hit it off!" Orihime protested. She had given herself a pat on the back for playing matchmaker successfully. It was disheartening to discover that all of those efforts had been in vain.

"I still respect her. I just don't have those feelings for her anymore. I grew up, I guess..." He hesitated before continuing,

"But now I know that she's not the one for me. Haven't you ever grown out of something? ... Or someone?"

Orihime blinked at him, expressionless. She wasn't sure if he was directly referring to Ichigo, but he was whom her mind flew to, right away. Had she grown out of her infatuation for him? How had the conversation taken this turn? The bitter realization that Ichigo had moved on (even if just physically from their hometown) and was now dating some foreigner washed over her violently. Suddenly, she felt Ishida's hands over hers and looking down; she noticed that she was clutching the tablecloth so hard that her knuckles had turned white.

"Sure, I know what you mean," she said, her cheeks tinting the same colour as the rouge of her lipstick.

Ishida watched as Orihime's brows knitted and her lips pressed together, corners curving downwards. Slowly, her hands had latched onto the thick linen of their table and she was gripping so tightly that he thought she would pull the thing right off. He had hoped to find an opening to reveal his feelings to her, but now, as he evaluated the situation, things were not going in that direction at all.

"Inoue-san, would you like to dance?"

Grateful for the termination of their awkward conversation, Orihime nodded eagerly and followed Ishida onto the dance floor. Putting her hand in his and resting the other on his shoulder, the uncoordinated healer suddenly remembered that she had two left feet. When she felt Ishida's hand gently holding the curve of her waist, she squeaked, realizing their proximity. It was too late to back out now. She prayed quietly that she wouldn't step on his toes or trip over her own shoes.

"Just follow my lead," Ishida whispered reassuringly into Orihime's ear. He had felt her tense up and guessed that she was worried about her ungainliness.

Orihime timidly brought her eyes up to meet Ishida's. She trusted him and before she even noticed it, he was guiding her across the polished hardwood effortlessly and gracefully. Her date returned her gaze and for a moment, time suspended and the music slowed. Unsure if out of nervousness or something else, Orihime felt her heart flutter briefly. Her cheeks burned immediately and she cast her eyes sideways. That's when she noticed that the nearby dancers had made way for them and a group of spectators had gathered. Mortified, Orihime gasped, missing a step and jerking back involuntarily.

The people around them blurred into the background and all he could see was her. It was as if the spotlight was following only them. Her eyes shone, pure of heart. His gaze fell to her full lips. It took every ounce of will power on his part to refrain from kissing her right then and there. Suddenly, she pulled back, breaking their rhythm. Thinking fast, Ishida glided his hand around to the small of her back and used the opportunity to bring her into a dip. When he pulled her upright again, the song ended and she was a feverish crimson.

"S-Sumimasen," Orihime started.

"Don't. You danced well. Thank you for giving me the pleasure."

"Thank _you_." She smiled, exhaling with relief.

* * *

Ichigo pulled the tabloid from the brown envelope. Yuzu always included some local news in her weekly care packages in an effort to send a piece of home to her beloved brother. This way, she insisted, he would always be in the loop. Oddly, Yuzu had used a bright red marker to circle one of the headlines: _Highlights from the Annual Karakura General Hospital Gala_. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What could be so interesting about _that_? Regardless, he thumbed through the pages to find a two-page spread on the extravagant event. Immediately, his eyes zeroed in on the feature, _Romance for the Director's Son?_ A large photo of his quincy friend standing with a ginger bombshell sat squarely in the middle. Frozen, Ichigo couldn't pry his stare from Orihime. She looked like a goddess in her shimmering white gown with her hair neatly pulled back. He read and reread the title. There was no way that they were dating. Orihime had told him about doing her residency with Ishida. She would've mentioned something if they were dating, right? Growing perplexed, he drummed his fingers across the glossy surface of the photo, eyebrows furrowing as his mind raced with insecurities. So, maybe, Orihime wasn't dating Ishida. But, who's to say that she wasn't dating anyone else? _There must be a million guys asking her out!_ Remembering the incident with the bartender, Ichigo half-growled, and he slammed his palm down over the magazine. _Ishida better be protecting her_. He cursed under his breath and decided that it was time to hit the gym. A good run ought to clear his head.


	26. Renji Brings Surprises

Since the gossip magazines had published their "highlights" from the gala, Orihime had found herself busy explaining herself to people; old acquaintances called out of the blue and strangers stopped her in the middle of the street, asking if she was "the director's son's new girlfriend". Quite frankly, she didn't understand how Ishida and her could be the most interesting thing from the event when it had boasted a star-studded guest list and Michelin-star worthy cuisine. Regardless, she was exhausted from repeating herself. Ishida was her colleague and good friend, nothing more. Even at the hospital, she noticed that there were whispers wherever she went. The sudden and very unwelcome new attention made her uncomfortable. She had considered avoiding Ishida (even if just for a short while) to quell the incessantly circulating rumours, but ultimately decided that she would not abandon her comrade because of ignorant gossipers.

"Inoue-san, I'm truly sorry-"

"No! Don't you apologize, Ishida-kun. It's not your fault at all."

"But even if you say so, it's because of my father. If I weren't his son, no one would care."

In spite of the looks the two got, they still ate their lunch together, but more often than not, they did so atop the hospital, away from the prying eyes of their coworkers. Currently, Orihime was sitting down, leaning against the wall, and finishing the last of her bento. Ishida stood a few feet away from her, his back against the railing. She put her box down and scooted forward so that she was directly beneath Ishida. He hadn't been able to face her, but she wanted him to see the sincerity in her eyes so that they could put this matter to rest, once and for all. Since the papers had released their picture, he had apologized to her at least once a day, every day.

"Ishida-kun, look at me. Stop blaming yourself. I'm happy that we went together and the hassles now are a small price to pay for the amazing time that I had."

Ishida's gaze had been fixated on a speck on the concrete, but his attention quickly shifted when the healer entered his line of vision. Immediately, he became lost staring down into her earnest gray eyes. Gray was supposed to be a cool colour, lacking warmth and emotion, but Orihime's irises exuded nothing but kindness and compassion. It was incredible how such simple words could put all of his worries at ease. He gave her a rueful smile.

"I wish I could pay the full price so that you wouldn't have to be bothered." The tips of his ears burned as the words escaped his lips, but he persevered; she needed to know that he would do anything to protect her.

Orihime's cheeks went red. Ishida's deep blue eyes bore into hers and his sudden show of chivalry caught her off guard. She recalled the numerous times that he had saved her in the past. He was her dependable nakama and she wasn't going to let any baseless gossip affect their friendship. She smiled timidly back at him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

* * *

Orihime brought the dinner dishes to the sink after Tatsuki left for her evening classes at the dojo. She was about to run the tap when she felt a fast-approaching familiar reiatsu. Before long, a tattooed Shinigami appeared through the balcony.

"Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa, Renji-kun."

The tall death god's eyes sparkled as he held out a scroll to Orihime. It was carefully rolled up and held together with a single red ribbon. Weighing it in her hands, she could tell that the paper was of high quality and probably expensive.

"What is it?"

"From my taichou!" There was evident excitement in his voice.

"For me?"

"Yes! Open it!" Renji 's eyes were wide with anticipation and it was all he could do to not rip it from her hands and tear it open for himself.

Orihime untied the ribbon with care. Slowly, she unrolled the parchment on the chabudai. Renji stood behind her, peering down with impatience. As the paper uncurled, _Inoue Orihime, Doctor,_ could be seen, written in perfect calligraphy. She inhaled sharply; it was beautiful. Wall scrolls were a common decoration seen inside clinics and offices. It was a most suitable gift for a new practitioner. She had been unprepared for a gift from Byakuya, much less something that was so thoughtful, and even hand-made. Instinctively, her cheeks flared scarlet upon picturing the stoic captain writing her name.

Above her, Renji's eyes were near bugging out from their sockets. The very notion that his taichou had taken the time out of his busy work schedule to do something like this for her could only mean one thing. He was overjoyed for his impassive superior. In all of the years that he had been with the Sixth Division, he had never seen Byakuya show any interest in anyone or anything. For a long time, he thought that he merely functioned for the sake of duty.

"K-Kuchiki-taichou... He made this... For me?" Doubt crept into her voice.

"He did, indeed. He thanks you for your hospitality." Renji's smile grew by the second.

"Please thank him for me. I don't even know how to express my gratitude."

Renji smirked to himself; he could think of many ways that she could show her thanks. Clearing his throat, Renji reminded himself that this was Orihime, an innocent and sweet human, an ally of the Gotei 13.

"Renji-kun, I've been rude. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some tea!" He was feeling an emotional high on behalf of his captain.

Renji ended up staying and chatting with Orihime. After some time had passed over comfortable conversation, a startling realization occurred to her.

"Renji-kun, you haven't asked me once about Grimmjow-san." She hadn't meant to sound accusatory, but she had grown accustomed to her friends badgering her regarding him.

He tensed up right away and she caught the change in his demeanor. A sinking feeling entered her gut. Something was up.

"He... Uh... Is in our custody," he finally confessed, avoiding her gaze.

She was angry. Not someone who often got mad, she couldn't help but feel betrayed. All this time, they had demanded that she notify them of Grimmjow's whereabouts, and yet, they couldn't extend to her the same courtesy. If Renji hadn't shown up like he had, would she never have found out? She worried what this new information meant.

"Is he hurt?"

Renji made a pained expression. A part of him knew Orihime deserved the truth, but he had to adhere to his duties as well. Currently, said duty was just to deliver the scroll, not divulge confidential intelligence.

"The Fourth has treated him."

Before Orihime could inquire any more, he got up abruptly and made a sloppy excuse to return to Soul Society. She knew that it was baloney, but there was no way that she could physically restrain him.

* * *

"I want to go to Soul Society."

Orihime placed Urahara's slacks and haori neatly on his table. She didn't smile and she wasted no time with pleasantries. Inside, she was still fuming. In some ways, she was also angry with Urahara. Just like the Shinigami, he had failed to tell her about Grimmjow.

"May I ask why?" Urahara hid his face behind his fan, his eyes scanning her expression.

"You know why," she said flatly.

Lowering his fan, Urahara gave her a coy grin.

"Please, enlighten me."

Orihime had no patience for his games today. She narrowed her eyes and through gritted teeth, she said,

"I want to see Grimmjow-san."

"Entry to Seireitei is by invitation only," he said, matter-of-factly.

Incredulous, Orihime slammed both hands down onto the table, startling the ex-captain.

"Then invite me!"

"You know I don't have authority for that. I'm but a humble business owner here in the Living World." He tittered.

"So, when they need me to heal someone, I'm on call, but if I want to go see a friend, I need permission?"

"My dear, I don't make the rules-"

"You also don't follow them, so I don't understand why you can't send me over." She was glaring at him now.

"But, you see, we're on good terms now. Since our truce, my business has flourished. Soul Society is my best customer. I can't risk that just because you think you're friends with a fallen arrancar." The humour had dropped from his voice.

She didn't understand why Urahara was being so difficult. However, if he was denying her access, she would have to find alternate means. Grimmjow was no threat to the Living World or to Soul Society; there was something that they weren't telling her. She considered abandoning the idea altogether. Why was she trying to get to Seireitei? Did she really consider Grimmjow a _friend_? Nevertheless, she had caused this fate to befall him. If she hadn't alerted their attention to his presence, he may never have been hunted down, and now captive. The memory of being a prisoner haunted her; Grimmjow was no saint, but he also didn't deserve this. After all, he had never believed in Aizen's cause. In a way, he was just a pawn that was manipulated. Plus, didn't he cooperate during the war against the Quincy? He wasn't their enemy. Frustrated, she stormed out. She had never been ruder or more assertive before in her whole life of twenty-something odd years.


	27. Orihime Goes to Soul Society

Orihime stretched her limbs, shifting positions. It'd been over an hour since she had begun camping on the roof of her apartment. After spending much of the night mulling over various possibilities, it became apparent that the only viable option was to seek the help of Byakuya. However, after waiting for so long, she was beginning to feel dejected.

Just as Orihime was about to give up, the bickering voices of Shino and Ryūnosuke could be heard in the distance. As the pair neared, Orihime readied herself. Without warning, she cast a shield, blocking their way and knocking them backwards.

"Wha-"

"Hollow!"

"Iie, it's me, Inoue Orihime. I'm deeply sorry for catching you guys like this."

Their memory of Orihime had been a pleasant one, and once they decided that she posed no harm to them, they relaxed their stances, releasing their holds over their zanpakutōs. Shino rubbed her forehead, and Ryūnosuke scratched his head.

"I need you guys to deliver a message to your fukutaichou for me. Please tell her that Inoue needs to speak to her. It's urgent."

* * *

The television was on in the background but Orihime wasn't really watching. Constantly glancing at her balcony, she could only hope that Shino and Ryūnosuke had kept their promise to contact Rukia for her. A part of her worried that her friend wouldn't come; there was no way that Rukia hadn't known about Grimmjow's capture, yet she hadn't said anything to her either. She sighed. It was starting to feel like she was alone, up against everyone else. In fact, she had decided that she couldn't even tell Ishida. A sworn enemy of Hollows, what would he think of her if he found out that she was trying to rescue an ex-espada? Just as she was spiraling down a rabbit hole of random thoughts, a petite Shinigami landed gracefully upon her balcony railing.

"Inoue."

"Rukia-san!"

Orihime leapt to her feet, embracing the lieutenant with relief and gratitude. Avoiding her gaze, Rukia found interest in the texture of her tabi.

"Ano, Inoue... We didn't mean to keep it from you. Renji, in particular. He felt bad. But he didn't have clearance to tell you."

"I know. I'm not mad about that anymore. You guys are just following orders. But, I need to see Grimmjow-san. I want to make sure he's okay."

"He's fine. I've seen him. You don't have to worry about him."

"Urahara-san won't let me into Soul Society."

"Inoue, don't-"

"Onegaishimasu! Rukia-san, isn't there a private Senkaimon at the Kuchiki estate?"

Rukia gave a defeated sigh. She had made the mistake of looking into Orihime's large, pleading eyes that were now glossy with fresh tears.

"Look, I'll ask, but no guarantees. Nii-sama would need to invite you..." There was obvious dubiety in her voice.

"Otesuu wo okake shimasu." Orihime bowed low to show her gratitude; it was no small favour that Rukia was doing for her.

* * *

A week passed and every day, Orihime hoped that Rukia would return with news, but she never came back. Just as she was beginning to consider alternatives, she found Byakuya waiting for her in front of her apartment door after work one day. Not in a gigai, he wore the usual black shihakusho under his (upgraded) captain's haori. He greeted her with a small nod. She noted how regal he looked with the kenseikan in his hair. She wondered briefly why she hadn't felt his reiatsu at all.

"K-Kuchiki-taichou!" The flustered healer had not been expecting a visit from the Noble, himself.

"Inoue-san."

"Domo arigatou gozaimashita. Your calligraphy is stunning! I'm going to keep it safe until I get my own office. I really can't thank you enough." A sudden pang of guilt hit her when she realized that she was being ungrateful; here she was, about to ask the man who had bestowed an amazing present upon her, for a favour.

Expressionless, Byakuya simply nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks.

"I will invite you to dinner at my home if you can follow one condition," he said, coolly.

"Anything!" She could have hugged him, (but she knew better).

"Stay at my estate and wait until you are summoned. You need to follow the protocol. If you're granted permission to see Grimmjow, I'll take you. Can you do that?"

"I promise!"

"Fine. Rukia will escort you to Soul Society tomorrow."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Hinging over, Orihime held her bow, not knowing how else to show her gratitude to the impassive captain.

Byakuya might have made a small sound (like "hnn"), before taking off, but Orihime couldn't be sure. She wondered if he was mad at her. Was it that Grimmjow was so hated, or was it that she had fewer friends than she had thought? Either way, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Byakuya was upset with her. He hadn't even given her the chance to let him in.

* * *

As agreed upon, Rukia came for Orihime the very next day. They entered through the Kuchiki Senkaimon without fail and arrived at the Family Manor just as the sun was beginning to set. The awestruck healer inhaled sharply as she took in the sights around her. The land was expansive and the serene sounds of a gurgling river could be heard in the distance. Rukia brought her to a large common room, which opened out to a beautiful garden. When they were settled on a bench by the water, the raven-haired fukutaichou told the redhead all about Grimmjow's capture. Apparently, he had mysteriously appeared one day in Seireitei through something resembling a Garganta. Lacking reiatsu and power, he had stood no chance against the Shinigami. However, he had still insisted on fighting and was easily subdued, getting severely injured as a result. Before Orihime could ask any follow-up questions, a black butterfly appeared.

"Inoue, I need to return to the Thirteenth. My captain had to step out. I'll be back soon for dinner. See you then?"

"Hai. See you soon."

"You'll stay _here_ until I get back?" Rukia emphasized "here" to remind Orihime that she was not to leave the estate.

"Yes, _here_ ," Orihime confirmed.

However, as the minutes passed, she couldn't help but feel impatient. If she slipped out now, she could be back before either Kuchiki returned. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She had no idea what the "protocol" was for visiting a prisoner and it wasn't a sure thing that she would obtain approval to see him anyway. For a moment, she wrestled with her inner voice. On the one hand, she was ready to venture into Seireitei to seek out Grimmjow. On the other, she felt hesitant to defy the direct orders given to her by her host. In the end, impulsivity won out and she followed a servant through a side exit.

Not having a clue where to go, she decided to pick a direction and take a chance. She didn't get very far. To her chagrin, a tall, familiar-faced Shinigami with spiky silver hair seemed to have been waiting for her. Resting against a wall with one knee bent back, he held the hilt of his zanpakutō out, blocking her way.

"Looking for the washroom again?"

She recognized the tattoo on his abdomen right away. Her face reddened immediately in reaction to his taunt.

"How did you know?" She put a hand behind her head and smiled at him sheepishly.

The Visored captain didn't smile back. This human was clearly messing with him; did she take him for a fool?

"You don't have authorization to be here." Turning to face Orihime head on, he leaned down to an inch from her nose.

She held her breath and stifled a whimper. His proximity made her uncomfortable and his unyielding hostility was intimidating.

"Kensei-kun, Inoue-san's with me. Please do be courteous." Ukitake gave the Ninth's captain a warm smile.

Kensei was unconvinced, but retreated nonetheless.

"Inoue-san, the Captain-Commander will see you now." He turned to Orihime and held out his hand.

"A-Arigatou, Ukitake-taichou."

"Ano, is there a reason that you didn't come through the main Senkaimon?"

"Urahara-san said that I needed an invitation to enter Soul Society," Orihime recounted, slightly bitterly.

"Ah, I see. If that's the case, you should know that I'd have happily done so."

The human healer blushed modestly. In truth, she hadn't considered Ukitake as an option. She was deeply grateful to know that she did indeed have allies in the Gotei 13.

Thanks to Ukitake's shunpo, the two reached the First's barracks in no time. The elder Shinigami led the young woman to the assembly hall where Shunsui was waiting for them at the end of the long room.

"Orihime-chan, welcome." He greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Kyōraku-soutaichou," Orihime responded, with a polite bow.

"I understand that you wanted to come to Seireitei to see Grimmjow?"

"Yes, and I want to know why you guys are holding him."

"That's harsh. He's a _guest_ at the Twelfth Division."

Orihime doubted that he was being treated like a "guest", especially under Mayuri's care.

"When can he come back to the Living World then?"

Shunsui shifted forward, resting an elbow atop one knee. He studied the serious expression across her face.

"Why do you care?"

"I..." Orihime didn't really know.

"In the last report I received, Grimmjow appears to have become mortal with a finite lifespan. However, I'm not sure that he's a suitable candidate for the Living World. He is still very aggressive."

"But he lacks power to do any real damage. He's harmless. He should be allowed to live out the remainder of his life with the chance to actually experience it."

"I've always admired your kindness, Orihime-chan. But, as Captain-Commander now, I can't take such risks. After all, he's still an ex-terrorist. How can I trust him?"

"Trust _me_ , then. I promise to watch over him and ensure that he lives as a law-abiding citizen."

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but your mere words aren't enough."

"Then, perhaps, _my_ words can add some weight to hers. I vouch for Inoue-san," Ukitake piped in, winking at the thankful healer.

"Me, as well," Byakuya said, striding in, avoiding Orihime's gaze.

She didn't know whether to thank him or apologize first; she had blatantly broken her promise to him. Yet, here he was, still defending her integrity.

"I also trust Inoue," Hitsugaya said, stepping into the hall. His arms were crossed and he didn't look particularly interested in the matter.

"We do, too!" Yachiru bounced on Zaraki's broad shoulder as he lumbered in. They both seemed amused by the situation.

"As do I," Isane said calmly, following behind the jovial pair before her.

"Don't forget about me," Shinji said, grinning flirtatiously at Orihime.

She looked at the captains lined up in front of Shunsui. Her eyes watered as her heart swelled with gratitude. She had been wrong to think that she had no friends in the Gotei 13. She had fought alongside these Shinigami, having healed more than one of them, as well as their seated officers. She dipped her body as low as she could and held her position.

"Minna-sama, osore irimasu." Tears streamed freely down her cheeks; she was beyond touched.

"It's impressive how many captains are backing you, Orihime-chan. I suppose that I have no choice but to grant your request."


	28. Apologies to Byakuya

Orihime studied the device in her hand. The small square transmission tool had only one button smack in its centre. When depressed, it would send a signal to the Thirteenth immediately. As one of the stipulations for Grimmjow's release, she was to have this gadget with her at all times, so that she could alert Soul Society if he were ever to become dangerous. She hadn't liked the idea, but on second thought, things could be worse; they could've given her a shock collar to strap around his neck that forced him to _sit_ on command. She slipped the small apparatus into her pocket and hurried after Byakuya. The Twelfth had requested one more day with Grimmjow, so she had to stay the night. Several of the captains had offered her accommodations at their barracks, but Byakuya had reminded them that she was _his_ guest. Currently, they were heading back to his estate, but it was well past dinner time. He hadn't looked at her once.

"Ano, Kuchiki-taichou..."

Byakuya kept his eyes straight ahead. It wasn't that he was angry with her, but he certainly didn't like the fact that she had defied his one request. Furthermore, he didn't understand why she was obsessed with Grimmjow, and that irked him quite a bit. He had spent decades taming his temper and few things provoked him to a tantrum anymore. However, he could feel his blood boiling and he had to consciously refrain from yelling at her. He decided it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita." Orihime's voice quivered, as she fought back tears. "I didn't mean to disobey-"

"Why do you care so much for Grimmjow?"

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He's saved me before. Especially now that he's not even an arrancar, he deserves to live a proper life."

Byakuya considered her response carefully. For whatever reason, he felt his rage dissipating with the understanding that she didn't actually _care_ about him; it appeared to be more like pity than anything else. It sounded as if she was returning a favour. He blinked with surprise. Was _he_ , Kuchiki Byakuya, jealous just now?

"I need to return to the Sixth. You will eat with Rukia," he stated when they reached the estate. Before she could respond, he flash stepped away.

Orihime pouted. She knew that she had screwed up big time with Byakuya. She made a mental note to herself that she would make it up to him before she left. Looking up, she admired how beautiful the Kuchiki sigil was. She recalled how Byakuya had vouched for her, even after she had let him down. She felt her heart flutter for a brief moment, but she couldn't be sure if it was due to her guilt or something else. Interrupting her thoughts, Rukia came bounding through the gate to greet her.

"Inoue! You were supposed to wait here!"

"I-"

Rukia didn't let Orihime respond. She clasped her hands around her and gave her a big squeeze.

"I was so worried! Did you get in trouble?" Her voice was genuinely filled with concern.

"No... Ukitake-taichou found me and took me to see Kyōraku-soutaichou. He's agreed to let Grimmjow come back to my world. I'll get to see him tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" Rukia's eyes were round with incredulity.

"Well, there are some conditions..."

"Like what?"

"I have to keep this panic button on me," she said, showing it to the shorter woman.

"This is our division's insignia." Rukia pointed to the snowdrop emblem on the other side of the small device.

"Yes, this alerts the 13th Division directly. I also have to check in with you guys at least once a month."

"That's great! Means I'll get to see you more!" She beamed at her human friend, truly happy with this condition.

"You're right! I never thought of it that way!" Orihime cheered up, realizing that perhaps the mandated provisions weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

"Ano... Where's nii-sama?"

"Oh... He, um, had to go back to work." She paused, before adding, "I think he might be mad at me."

"Huh? No, no. Nii-sama is always like that. He hardly makes it home for dinner. Don't take it personally." The Shinigami patted her friend reassuringly.

Orihime mustered a small smile, but deep down, she was still unconvinced.

"Rukia-san, what does Kuchiki-taichou like?"

"Hmm..."

Cocking her head to one side, the petite lieutenant pondered long and hard, but was unable to come up with an answer. Her brows furrowed and as time passed, she became more and more frustrated with herself. She couldn't believe that she didn't know her beloved brother better. Try as she might, she couldn't name the last time that she saw Byakuya react to anything, positive or otherwise. By now, she was pulling at her hair.

"Ano, it's okay. I was just wondering. Please, it's okay." Orihime gently untangled Rukia's fingers from her jet-black locks.

"Ah! Wakame Taishi!"

Orihime gave Rukia a funny look, but decided not to comment. Seaweed... That was something she could work with.

"After dinner, can you take me to the supermarket?"

This time, it was Rukia who looked curiously at the healer.

* * *

"This is subpar work. I want it redone by noon."

When the droopy seventh seat exited, Byakuya redirected his attention to the report on his desk. He had read it three times, but nothing was registering in his mind. Light peeked in through his blinds, signaling morning. Having worked through the night on an empty stomach, he felt crankier than usual. Coupled with his officers' incompetence, Byakuya was ready to burn the stack of papers before him. Heaving a sigh, he flipped the page; duty first. Scanning the document, he halted mid-way when he sensed her reiatsu approaching. _What is she doing here?_ He put the papers down as he listened in on the conversation outside of his door.

"Chotto ojousan, you don't want to go in there."

"Huh? But I'm here to see Kuchiki-taichou."

"Look-"

"Inoue-san, come in," Byakuya called from inside his office, cutting off his nosy subordinate.

Although subtle, Orihime noted that there was agitation attached to his voice. She gulped. Hesitantly, she slid the door open and entered timidly. Expressionless, Byakuya sat poised in his seat, not looking up from whatever he was studying.

"Ano, sorry for interrupting you, Kuchiki-taichou."

Momentarily dropping his pretense of being immersed in work, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Her long orange hair was neatly pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes shone bright with innocence. He noticed that she was holding a rectangular box of some sort.

"I-I wanted to thank you again... And... I need to apologize for-"

"It's fine."

"Th-This is for you." Orihime carefully placed the container on top of his papers.

Byakuya considered putting it aside, but one look at her eager face, and any remnants of his grudge melted away. He closed his eyes, inwardly scolding himself for the amount of power he let her have. When he reopened them, he gingerly lifted the lid. He found himself staring at a large taiyaki shaped like the Wakame Taishi. It was just like the one he had proposed for the Jump Fiesta.

"I, um, asked Rukia-san what you liked and she told me about this. I really hope you like it."

Liked it? The stoic captain _loved_ it. Alas, as it wasn't in his nature to do so, he didn't reveal said emotion. He merely gave her a nod , as he replaced the lid. He would treasure and savour every last bite, but he wasn't ready to let her know that.

"If you have time, please come again to the Living World. I would like to make you dinner again."

While Orihime was disappointed that Byakuya hadn't appeared more thrilled with her peace offering, she knew that she was the one in the wrong, and that he had every right to be upset with her. To someone who adhered so strictly to law and order, breaking her word was probably one of the worst things that she could've done.

"I'm quite busy these days." In spite of his words, his tone was noticeably softer this time.

Orihime picked up on the nuance in his voice and perked up right away, beaming at him.

"When you have time then."


	29. Rescuing Grimmjow

A/N: Gomen ne! Didn't mean to annoy you guys with the random Japanese inserts. I'm trying to learn the language so I've been doing this selfishly. If you'd like, join me in learning some of the basic phrases. =) (I just discovered that FF doesn't do superscript. =( Didn't want to break up the text with a bunch of numbers and symbols, so all the translations are listed in the order that they appear in the text at the very bottom of the chapter.)

* * *

"I don't need to be rescued by a girl!"

The blue-haired ex-espada crossed his arms and legs. Defiantly, he turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow-san!"

An hour had passed since she had first arrived at the Twelfth Division. Even though Nemu had given them the green light to get out of there, Grimmjow had refused to get up from his seat to leave with her. The Shinigami had simply shrugged, then walked away to continue on with her own affairs. When Orihime had tried to examine him for injuries, he had pushed her away, insisting that he was fine. She had not been anticipating such resistance from him; she hadn't expected him to thank her, but she genuinely thought that he would be happy to regain his freedom.

"I'm not _rescuing_ you, really. I'm just taking you back to the Living World. Think of me... Like your parole officer." She was running out of ideas and becoming desperate.

He seemed to consider her last statement. Lifting one lid, he eyed her skeptically. How was this tiny little human supposed to keep him in check? He sniggered. He could take her life with the tip of his pinky.

"Look! You have to do as I say or I will push this button and they will take you away again." She thrust the small button in his face.

"Are you threatening me, Onna?" He narrowed his eyes at her and his features darkened.

Orihime gulped. The last thing that she wanted to do was to anger him. Obstinate Grimmjow was hard enough to deal with.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, her tone softening. "Onegai shimasu."

"What's it to you anyway?"

"... Grimmjow-san, did they tell you about your condition?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she debated whether or not to broach the sensitive subject.

"Tch. What do they know?"

"A lot, actually. You're pretty much human now. Is this really where you want to spend the remainder of your days?" The submissive healer surprised even herself with her boldness.

Grimmjow responded with a low warning growl.

"Fine. You can stay here and get poked and prodded. I'm going home. Sayōnara!" She spun on her heel, prepared to leave him behind.

Jumping up, the newly transformed mortal grabbed Orihime by her wrist and yanked back roughly.

"I'm coming too," he muttered.

She didn't turn around so he couldn't see the large smile lighting up her face. She had no idea why she was so happy that she had convinced him to come with her. Now, he was going to be her responsibility. If it was this hard, just getting him to follow her home, how was she going to get him to comply with anything else? Shaking her head, she decided to take things one step at a time. It was more important to get back to the Living World before he changed his mind.

* * *

Rukia had insisted on escorting them back against Orihime's protests. Now, the three of them sat in an awkward triangle on her apartment floor. The lieutenant had engaged the former arrancar in a staring (or rather, glaring) match. Fidgeting uneasily, Orihime's eyes flitted from one to the other. The tension building in the small room was becoming rather unbearable for the peaceable healer.

"Ano... Is anyone hungry?" She forced a weak chuckle, but her question fell upon deaf ears.

"Rukia-san, don't you need to get back to the Thirteenth?"

"Soon," the vice-captain responded, not once lifting her gaze from her opponent.

Frowning, Orihime got up from her spot and decided to busy herself by making some lunch. As she prepared a sandwich, she wondered how in the world she was going to explain Grimmjow to Tatsuki. Furthermore, where would he stay? She glanced over to see that the two of them still hadn't moved. She noted that the cerulean-haired ex-espada looked exactly as he did since the last time that she had seen him. The thought occurred to her that he needed a change of clothes. Then, it dawned on her that he had nothing at all in this world, and he was now in her care. This _man_ (?) who was ill tempered and an ex-terrorist, was now in her charge. What had she gotten herself into? Breathing heavily, she got a hold of herself and decided that she had her work cut out for her. Determined, she returned to the bullheaded pair.

"Rukia-san, thank you for bringing us back, but it's time for you to go now. I'll check in with you in a month's time." Her voice was firm.

"Inoue-"

"Daijōbu desu. I have this, remember?" She took the small button from her pocket to remind her friend that she could contact her should the need arise.

Rukia sighed, but relented. It wasn't as if she could stay forever after all. She got up reluctantly and gave Grimmjow a final glare before hugging her friend good-bye and disappearing through the balcony.

Once alone, Orihime looked at him timidly. She really hadn't thought this through. What comes first in teaching someone how to live like a "law-abiding citizen"?

"Ano, Grimmjow-san... There are a few things you can't do in the Living World..." She started hesitantly.

"I'll do as I like." As if to prove his point, he took the sandwich from her plate and took a huge bite out of it. Making a face, he dropped it back down. "What's in it?"

"Um... Just ham and tuna. Oh, and some red bean paste..."

Grimmjow's brow twitched as she continued to ramble off all the ingredients.

"I don't like it," he declared bluntly. "Make me something else."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Not _this_."

Orihime sighed. After doing a quick inventory of her fridge and cupboards, she realized that a trip to the grocery store was long overdue.

"I need to pick up some things. We should probably stop by the department store too."

* * *

As they walked side by side, Orihime couldn't help but steal glances at her new ward. Judging by his slick cyan hair, he probably hadn't showered in a while. He was still wearing the same outfit that they had put together weeks ago. She wanted to ask him where he had been all this time, but feared that questions right now would only rile him. Indeed, the former hollow appeared to be rather testy. Orihime recalled that he had been in a similar foul mood when he had first approached her in her apartment when he had been badly wounded. Perhaps, a bath would do the trick. A furious blush swept across her face when she remembered Grimmjow's naked form.

When the two crossed the street to arrive at the local department store, a teenage boy riding his bike whistled at Orihime. The modest healer blushed a darker shade of crimson and crossed an arm over her chest. She really hated her figure sometimes; it drew a lot of unwanted attention, always at the wrong time. Without word, Grimmjow plucked the culprit clean off his bike and threw him to the ground. Wincing in pain, the teenager held up both hands to shield himself, and Orihime hurriedly stepped in between them. She put a shaky hand to Grimmjow's firm chest and tried her best to give him a stern look.

"Rule number one, _no killing_! In fact, _no fighting_!" She knitted her brows together and held her stance, even as Grimmjow glowered at her.

Leaving his bicycle behind, the poor adolescent scrambled away, crying as he ran for his dear life.

"I don't do rules." His voice was dangerously low and he was pushing down on her palm, getting closer to her face.

"Please, Grimmjow-san." Tears lined her round eyes. She had gone through so much trouble to bring him back. But, the arrangement wasn't going to work if he wasn't willing to work _with_ her.

The taller male stepped back, scowling. He couldn't understand why the human woman was getting all emotional. That punk had disrespected him. He deserved a good beating. No one said he was going to _kill_ him. Plus, he had disrespected _her_ , too. Why wasn't she thanking him? Regardless, he didn't want to see those tears spill over. Nothing was less attractive than a crying girl.

"I wasn't going to kill him," he grumbled.

Relieved that he wasn't going to argue with her, she wiped the corners of her eyes and gave the ex-espada a big smile. Baby steps, she told herself.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." She gave him a polite bow.

The former Sexta frowned at the bowed body in front of him. No one ever bothered with formalities around him. He had had to fight for every ounce of respect he desired, and still, he had found it difficult to obtain it from his impudent peers. Of course, it had never occurred to him that people simply treated him in kind, but he wasn't one to be introspective about those things. He wouldn't go so far as to say that he was beginning to like the courteous healer, but he had to admit that she was at least tolerable company. He would humour her... For now.

* * *

1 Onegai shimasu = Please, when making a request

2 Sayōnara = Goodbye, with finality (as opposed to Jaa ne/Mata ne, _See you_ )

3 Ano ~ Um, uh

4 Daijōbu desu = It's okay/I'm okay

5 Domo arigatou gozaimasu = Thank you very much (present tense)


	30. Tatsuki Reacts to Grimmjow

Two hours later, the pair was still walking the aisles of the department store. While Grimmjow pushed the brimming cart forward, Orihime skipped alongside, humming cheerily, as she pulled more items off the shelves. Upon entering the store, they discovered that it was the semi-annual clearance sale, and all the prices were markedly reduced.

"Do I really need that?" The cobalt-eyed ex-espada squinted at the cylindrical container in the healer's hands.

"Yes, you do. _This_ is deodorant." She dropped it into the cart and walked ahead when she saw a giant _SALE_ sign hanging above a mountain of toilet paper.

While a large part of their time had been spent in the men's clothing section, they had picked up the most amount of merchandise from the lanes packed with grooming needs. Similar to their previous trip to the department store, they had bickered over patterns and textures like an old married couple. Passersby whispered amongst themselves as they gossiped over the beautiful couple playing tug of war with t-shirts and boxers alike. At one point, Grimmjow used a spandex Speedo like a rubber band, hitting the embarrassed doctor square in the face. She had attempted retaliation by holding up a bright pink tie-dyed tank top to his chest. To her chagrin, it didn't make him look bad at all. In fact, there wasn't a single outfit that he had tried on that hadn't looked good on him.

Arms full, they did the bare minimum for grocery shopping and hailed a cab to return to the apartment after their fruitful shopping expedition. Orihime had to set her things down in order to unlock the door. She moved out of the way for Grimmjow to enter, but he had barely put one foot forward before Tatsuki's flying kick came charging at his chest. Dodging instinctively, he dropped his bags and countered with a mean hook that the skilled fighter deftly evaded.

"Stop!" Orihime rushed in, holding her hands up to block Tatsuki from attacking again.

"Hime! Are you hurt?"

"What the hell!" Grimmjow snarled.

"I can explain!" The two turned to face her, and she gave them a meek smile.

"Um... Th-This is Grimmjow-san." She gestured to the looming blue-haired ex-arrancar.

Neither responded.

"An-And this is Tatsuki," she paused, before adding, "my flatmate and best friend."

Silence ensued.

"Okay, um... So... Grimmjow-san will be staying in the Living World-"

"Where is he going to stay?" The fighter frowned, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Well... He doesn't really have anywhere to go-"

"No way!"

"Please... It's only temporary..."

"And I suppose he's going to be boarding here rent-free?" She threw a look of distaste at the former hollow.

"Hey! It would be your honour to host me. How dare you speak of me like some lowly freeloader!"

"Ie ie, I will pay Grimmjow-san's share-"

"The hell you will! As much as you want to fancy yourself as my sugar momma, that's just not my thing." He crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down to the floor with a defiant thud.

Orihime turned a bright scarlet as Tatsuki readied herself to launch a roundhouse punch. The redhead caught her arm in time to avoid another bout of fighting.

"So, tough guy, just how are you going to get the money?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at the proud ex-espada.

"Easy! I'll-"

"Rule number two, _no stealing_!" Orihime interjected, as if reading his mind.

"Bullshit! Where is the money going to come from then?"

"How about some good ol' honest work?" Tatsuki joined the indignant man on the floor, enjoying the look of disbelief on his face.

"Hmm... That might actually be hard for Grimmjow-san, seeing as he won't have a credible resume or any references for that matter."

"I'm plenty capable!"

"Yeah? Can you list some employable skills for us?" Tatsuki challenged.

Silence.

"What the hell does _she_ do?" He jerked his thumb in the fighter's direction.

"I own a dojo where I'm also the head sensei," she replied easily, happy that he had asked.

"Hypocrite! You told me fighting's not allowed!" He shot an angry look at Orihime.

The gentle healer shrank in her spot.

"She can't even fight! How can she be a _sensei_?"

"I'll show you!" Tatsuki sprang to her feet, ready to engage in another brawl.

"No! No more fighting!" Orihime tugged her friend back down.

"But I'm good at it..." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Aha!" Orihime stuck her index finger in the air, a great idea coming to her.

"Oh no..." Tatsuki was already fearing for what was going to be proposed.

"Grimmjow-san could teach a class at your-"

"Absolutely not!"

Orihime put her hands over Tatsuki's and peered up at her with doe-like eyes, sparkling with optimism.

"Tatsuki-chan, you've talked about hiring someone for ages. Let him run a class. Your dojo is expanding. Instead of turning all those students away, give him a chance. If he does a good job, maybe you can consider giving him a salary."

The raven-haired sensei eyed the candidate in question. He did have good form and proficient techniques. Even if he lacked the social skills to instruct, he may prove to be a useful sparring partner for some of her more advanced students.

"Fine. I'll try him out."

"Otesuu wo okakeshimasu." Orihime hugged her friend gratefully as Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

That night, Orihime gave up her futon (and room) to their new guest. Snuggled up next to her best friend, she expelled a heavy sigh of relief. She had been rather stressed over the whole situation; namely, she had dreaded Tatsuki's reaction. Now, with things kind of settled, she felt the tension melting slowly from her body.

"Hime... You know you're crazy, right?"

Orihime turned over to face her half-asleep friend.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are. You're also the kindest person that I've ever met."

* * *

The next morning, Orihime awoke to sounds of things crashing throughout the small apartment. Running out in her pajamas, she found Tatsuki and Grimmjow locked in a stalemate stance. Suddenly, she did a double take when her eyes fell upon the former arrancar; again, he was naked.

"Grimmjow-san!"

"Nani? This wench attacked me first!"

"Put some clothes on!" Orihime dashed to her room, retrieved her blanket, and threw it at the annoyed ex-Sexta.

"What's the big deal?" Reluctantly, he wrapped the fabric around his waist.

"Rule number three, _you should always be clothed_!"

Grimmjow leaned down into the healer's personal space and grinned wickedly at her.

"Some things can't be done while fully clothed," he said suggestively.

He laughed as the innocent healer turned a shade of red so deep that she almost looked purple. His mirth ended abruptly with Tatsuki's elbow in his gut.

"Get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour," she informed her new employee.

Waving them good-bye, Orihime couldn't help but smile to herself. Things might work out after all...

* * *

1 Ie/iie = No

2 Otesuu wo okakeshimasu = Thank you, but implies you've bothered someone; used when asking someone to go out of their way to do a favour for you

3 Nani = What?


	31. Ishida Reacts to Grimmjow

A/N: Me, again! First, I took out some parts from Chapters 26 & 27, so that my story can better align with the canon. Second, starting with this chapter, moving forward, there won't be any more Japanese dialogue. (And I do sincerely apologize for the misuse in the previous chapters.) Lastly, I can't believe this is Chapter 31. Thank you so much for reading and following still! =) Your kind words are very motivating!

* * *

There was pep in her step as Orihime made her way to her friend's dojo, holding onto two homemade bentōs. She had decided that it would be wise to stop by to make sure that Grimmjow's employment had not resulted in any casualties. In her head, she ran through various possibilities. To her horror, the more thought that she put into it, the more apprehensive she became. Why did she think that it would be a good idea to leave the irascible ex-hollow with Tatsuki? She quickened her pace as her palms began to sweat and her heart rate accelerated.

When she reached the front doors of the dojo, she was completely out of breath. Clutching the doorframe, she watched, open-mouthed, as two small children leaped onto Grimmjow's back, tackling him to the floor. She was ready to cast her shield, raw fear building inside of her for their lives... Until she saw his face. There wasn't a shred of anger in his features. The corners of his sky-blue eyes were crinkled and the edges of his mouth were curved upwards; the fierce ex-Sexta was... Smiling. Then, she heard it. A deep tone, but not maniacal... Laughter. Frozen, she stared as he flipped them over and began to chastise them for their poor form. He was blunt, but there was no malice or even aggression in his voice. She felt her worries relaxing as she continued to observe him with the two feisty kids. A giant smile lit up her own face as she admired this unseen side of him. Just then, he turned sharply and caught her eye. Instantly, her cheeks were aflame. She averted her gaze, but could feel him smirking at her. He had known all along that she was there. How long had she been staring at him? Immensely embarrassed, she didn't notice Tatsuki coming up beside her.

"Unbelievable, right?"

"Huh? Um, yes. But, I'm glad. He seems to be fitting in?"

"Well, not so much with the adults. He almost broke my top student's arm."

"Oh," she breathed, disappointed.

"Don't worry. I won't fire him... Yet. He's proven to be pretty good with the little ones. Look." She pointed at him, now on his back with the two giggling on top of him.

"Thank you, Tatsuki. I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

"Don't mention it. Besides, I see you're going to reward me for my kindness?" She tilted her head at Orihime's hands.

"Oh, right! I brought you guys some lunch."

* * *

She returned home to find a concerned doctor waiting at her door. Dressed casually (but smartly) in a dark shirt and slim-fitting gray trousers, Orihime couldn't help but note that the lean Quincy looked handsome, even dressed down. She suppressed a giggle at the thought that _this_ was his casual wear. Then, she noticed the bags of takeout around him.

"Inoue-san! How are you feeling? You shouldn't be out and about if you're not well."

"Good afternoon, Ishida-kun. I'm okay-"

"You've taken two sick days. I don't believe you." He held the back of his hand gently to her forehead.

"I, um, had some personal things to take care of..." She gave him a sheepish smile. How was she going to explain to him?

"Oh... Well, I'm glad you're not sick. I brought you some food. I wasn't sure if Arisawa-san was in town and worried that you might be hungry."

"I'm so sorry for the trouble. I've made you worry. I can't thank you enough for your thoughtfulness and generosity."

Orihime surveyed all of the containers that the chivalrous Quincy was holding. A strong mix of guilt and gratitude swept over her and she knew that she had to be forthright with him. Letting him in, she left him at the chabudai to make them some tea. As she steeped the leaves, she wondered how to best tell Ishida about Grimmjow.

The observant doctor glanced around, not noticing anything out of place, yet, unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Inoue-san, there's something... Not right in your apartment. Do you feel it too?"

Orihime set down two cups of tea as she joined her friend at the low table.

"You must be sensing my new guest. Remember when I told you I had some personal things to take care of? Well, a friend needed a place to stay... I've taken time off to help with... The adjustment period."

"Oh, how long is she staying? Is there anything I can help with?"

Orihime flinched at Ishida's choice of pronoun. Of course, he would assume that it was a girl that was staying over with her. The question was... Should she correct him? Maybe if she let the mistake slide, she wouldn't have to address the ex-hollow at all.

"Um, there's really not much else. Tatsuki's given him a job and I think things are going well." She spoke quickly, hoping that her colleague would miss her own use of gender in reference to her new guest.

" _Him_?" Unluckily for her, Ishida was probably the most observant of all of her comrades.

She chuckled nervously, one hand behind her head.

"Inoue-san, you don't mean..."

Even though Orihime had not directly ever told Ishida, she had suspected that he had known about him, after all. Ideally, she thought that if they never discussed him, then it wouldn't be an issue for them. Plus, she had been so tired of everyone grilling her about him; she really had not needed yet another person to do the same. And, Ishida, being ever the considerate one, had never brought it up with her for that very reason. But, now, they had to talk about it.

"Don't worry! Everything's okay. I've made a deal with Soul Society and they gave me this button, and-"

"No! It's not okay at all!"

Taken aback by Ishida's sudden outburst of emotion, Orihime bit down on her lip and dropped her eyes to the floor. At the same time, she wasn't too surprised by his reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about you. I understand why you want to do this. I love that about you. Your kindness never ceases to amaze me. But, this is Grimmjow. He's a hothead who lusts for blood. I can't let him living under the same roof as you. Look, if you really feel like you need to house him, let him stay with _me_."

Orihime looked up into earnest blue eyes. In spite of everything that Ishida believed in, he was willing to put all of that aside and take on the charge of an ex-hollow... For her. A furious blush accompanied the not-so-subtle fluttering she felt inside.

"N-No. I can't ask that of you. Grimmjow-san's my responsibility. I can do this. I _want_ to do this. I said that I'd make an honest citizen out of him, and I'm going to keep my word." Although her voice wavered at first, she found confidence in her words and finished her sentence with firmness.

Ishida sighed. He knew that she wasn't going to give in.

"I won't have ease of mind knowing that he's so close to you. I don't think I can leave to go to that medical conference tomorrow. There's just no way." As much as it was beneath him to use guilt against her, he believed (in this case, at least) that the ends justified the means.

"No! You must! It's an incredible opportunity! Please, Ishida-kun. I will use the panic button if I must. I'll check in with you, too. I promise. Please, don't worry about me. You believe in me, don't you?" Her large eyes went rounder still, and she let her lips quiver the slightest bit while making her case.

The gallant doctor squeezed his eyes shut, but not fast enough. He had caught a glimpse of those doe-like eyes and plump, peachy pouty lips. It was pointless; he would never be able to deny this woman anything. He sighed again, this time with resignation.

"Yes, I believe in you." While he had really wanted to kiss her fully on her mouth, he opted for a chaste and friendly peck atop her head.

Orihime beamed and wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug.


	32. Ichigo Reacts to Grimmjow

A/N: No updates for the next few weeks... On vacation. =)

* * *

An entire week passed without incident. Grimmjow followed Tatsuki to the dojo every day and somewhat abided by the rules that Orihime had decreed. While he exercised control over his violent tendencies, he appeared to struggle with Rule #3; more often than not, he lounged in his birthday suit at the apartment, much to the women's embarrassment. In fact, they were starting to suspect that he did so, intentionally, just to mess with them. For that reason alone, the dark haired sensei rarely allowed the innocent healer to be in the company of the shameless ex-Espada by herself. However, on this fateful morning, Tatsuki needed to get some things done at the dojo, but was unable to rouse her slumbering worker. To be fair, there were no classes today, and it was also Grimmjow's first day off. Since the blue haired instructor was snoring away happily, she decided that Orihime would not be in any danger, and leaving a note behind, headed out.

Brrrrring!

Rubbing her eyes, still half-asleep, Orihime stumbled out of the futon to get to the phone.

"Hello?" Stifling a yawn, she eyed the time, _8 o'clock_... On a _Sunday_ , no less.

"Hey, Inoue?"

Her tired eyes shot open, immediately recognizing the voice of the caller. It had been a while since their last conversation, but she hadn't forgotten about it. Fortunately for her, getting Grimmjow back and helping him to adjust to their world had taken her mind off other matters. But, alas, hearing her name from his lips was enough to bring all the hurt right back.

"Oh, good morning, Kurosaki-kun. How are you?" She feigned cheerfulness, pushing back the aching numbness that was fighting to take over completely.

"I'm good. It's been a while. I just called to see how you were."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of-"

"Who the hell is calling?!" The gruff voice of a grumpy former Hollow boomed in the background.

"Ah! Please put something on!"

Startled by Grimmjow's sudden appearance and lack of attire, the flustered healer momentarily forgot that she was on the phone. Shielding her eyes with one hand, she backed away instinctively, but clumsily, and hit the low table. Just as she was about to fall backwards, a large hand moved forward to catch her.

"No! You're too close! Stop!" Dropping the phone, Orihime held up both hands to block a very naked Grimmjow from approaching her. In the process, she lost her balance and her bottom thudded against the hard wood of the chabudai.

"Inoue! Inoue! What's going on? Who's there?!" Ichigo's panicked shouts were met with a _click_ and then, the dial tone.

Frantically redialing her number, the alarmed Substitute played and replayed the voice in his mind. It was strangely familiar and definitely male. However, it did not belong to Ishida, Chad, Keigo, or any of their mutual friends. He racked his brain trying to figure out where he had heard it before. The line connected, but it beeped, signaling that it was busy on the other end. He tried again, but without success. Frustrated at the situation, he flung his phone down onto his bed and pulled at his orange hair. Brows furrowing, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to recall the voice of every male that they both knew.

"Shit!" Realizing whom the voice belonged to, he quickly grabbed his phone to dial a different number.

"Hello, Ishida here."

"Ishida! You need to go over to Inoue's _right now_! That bastard is there!"

"Kurosaki?"

"Yes! Did you hear me? You need to-"

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said, _stop_. I'm going to guess that you just found out about Inoue-san's new house guest?"

"... _Guest_?"

Ishida sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his friend found out, but he had not expected to be the one that he would turn to.

"You heard me. She brought him back from Soul Society and he's now living with her and Arisawa-san. He works as an instructor at her dojo-"

" _What!_ How could you let this happen?!"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you allow him to stay with her? Why aren't you protecting her? What is the matter with-"

"Shut up." Not losing composure, but also not appreciating Ichigo's tone of voice, the calm doctor decided it was time to give the heated doctor a wakeup call.

"Listen. I get that you're upset because you're worried about her, but I've done what I could. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was insistent that I believe in her. At least I'm _here_ for her. What about you? You haven't been around while _I_ have been, so I don't want to hear anything from _you_."

Silence.

"Good. I take it that you're going to reflect on what I've said and apologize when you've sorted it all out in your dense head. Goodbye then."

Without waiting for a reply, Ishida ended the call and rubbed his temples, dreading for what was to come. Somehow, knowing his stubborn friend, he knew that this wasn't going to be the end of things. If he knew Ichigo (and he did), the probability was high for a dramatic response. Orihime might have been able to talk him into trusting her with Grimmjow's care, but he had an inkling that Ichigo was not going to accept the fact lying down. He just hoped that it would not disturb the peace that had blossomed so nicely in Karakura.

* * *

"This thing broken?" The cerulean haired man toed the pieces of metal and plastic on the floor.

"Oh no..." Orihime knelt to pick up the debris.

"Great. Means it won't ring again, right? I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me."

Orihime kept her gaze downcast as Grimmjow walked away, his bare bottom inches from her face. She sighed as she gathered up the remains of the shattered device. Suddenly, she remembered that she was talking to Ichigo. Her heart pounded as she wondered whether or not he had heard Grimmjow. But, it would have been impossible for him not to have heard. Would he know who it was though? She frowned, unsure of what to do. Shaking her head, she decided that there was nothing that she _could_ do until their phone was replaced.


	33. Attack on Karakura!

A/N: Sorry for the impromptu hiatus, everyone. I came back from vacation to a death in the family. All that aside, returning to work after an absence is always a hectic time. Okay, enough with the excuses, and onward with the next chapter! I have mad respect for people who write action. Moving forward, I will still strive to update once a week, but updates might be sporadic until I can get back work/life balance. My sincere apologies, and endless thanks for reading and being so supportive and encouraging. =)

* * *

Humming cheerfully to herself, Orihime skipped along the sidewalk, holding on to her new phone. For a naturally happy girl, the clear skies, chirping birds, and gentle breeze were more than enough to cleanse the worries from earlier that morning. As far as she could tell, it was pointless to worry whether or not Ichigo had heard Grimmjow because she wasn't doing anything wrong. In fact, the once explosive Espada was now a popular instructor at her friend's dojo. Since his employment, there had even been a sharp increase in enrolment of female students. Soul Society had approved his very being in the Living World, and all of their friends had accepted him. She reminded herself that she didn't need his blessing. Yet, a part of her couldn't help but fret over his reaction. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't deny that she valued his opinion. Shaking her head, she willed away the anxieties and focused on planning the rest of her day off.

Although faint, she suddenly felt two familiar reiatsu signatures nearby. She identified them to belong to Shino and Ryūnosuke. Closing her eyes to zero in on their spiritual pressures, she could sense that they were moving at a high speed. Not able to articulate why, she felt her stomach turn a little. It was an unmistakable feeling of uneasiness. Just to be safe, she decided to pick up her pace and hurry in their direction. As she neared them, she could see something resembling a Kūmon in the sky in the distance. Then, it hit her hard... The putrid dense air that could only mean the presence of a Menos Grande was spreading around her. She was still too far away to see, but she knew that the two Shinigami had engaged the Hollow in combat. Once rather green and ineffective, the two Karakura representatives had really come a long way, but the town had been peaceful for many years; Orihime feared for their safety and pushed forward with heightened urgency. By the time that she had reached them, Shino was panting, kneeling on the ground, holding on to her side. Ryūnosuke was mid-air, deflecting a blow from a dagger-like stinger. Flinging her belongings aside, she dropped down beside Shino and immediately called forth Ayame and Shun'ō to begin the healing process. She was rusty, but her instincts took over. Before Orihime could finish healing Shino, Ryūnosuke came crashing down a few feet away from them. Panicking, the frantic healer realized that he had been knocked unconscious.

"Watch out!" Shino screamed.

The still-injured Shinigami pushed past the redhead to block a blow from the advancing Menos. While it had taken all of her strength to stop the attack, the beast had seemed to move with ease and little effort. Without waiting for Shino to regain her composure, it sprang forward again, thrashing its sharp spear-edged tail menacingly. Shino dodged once, twice, but stumbled on her footing when trying to evade it the third time. Reacting quickly, Orihime cast a shield just in time to prevent a fatal blow from meeting the waning Shinigami. Although she had managed to protect Shino, she had also unwittingly drawn attention to herself. Finally taking notice of the petite doctor, the Hollow lurched toward her, now aiming his lethal stinger directly at her.

Time seemed to slow to a stop and all she could see was the dark point coming at her. In the corner of her eye, she could see Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku trying to fly back to her side. People say that your life is supposed to flash before your eyes in your final moments, but that didn't happen. Reflexively, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the worst. She heard the sound of flesh piercing, an anguished grunt, but felt nothing.

"Onna... Run."

Her eyes shot open to stare up into intense cerulean ones. Grimmjow had come between her and her assailant, taking on the full damage of the attack. His azure locks were slick with sweat and his breathing was laboured. She caught sight of the tip of the Menos' stinger protruding from the middle of his chest. Without warning, the Hollow withdrew his tail and poised to strike again. Grimmjow groaned with pain as blood gushed from the gaping wound. He fell forward into Orihime's arms. Significantly smaller than the ex-Sexta, Orihime crumpled to the ground, trying her best to support the weight of her saviour without toppling over completely. By now, her petal spirits had reached her and had cast a defensive shield around them. Ayame and Shun'ō got to work immediately. As they rejected the injury from his body, Orihime watched helplessly as a crack lengthened across her dome. She knew that it would not hold up. Suddenly, she remembered the emergency call button that the 13th Division had given her. She looked around and spotted her bag about two meters away; it was outside of her reach. Before she could devise a plan, one last hit shattered her shield and sent Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku flying. Out of ideas, she summoned Tsubaki to go on the offensive. If the gentle healer had been hesitant in her youth to incite confrontation, she was even more so reluctant since becoming a doctor. In fact, she could not recall the last time that she had involved Tsubaki in anything. While her peaceable nature was admirable to most, it was also her weakness in battle. Lacking resolve, the tiny spirit, albeit fiery, stood no chance against the relentless monster. He was smacked aside like a fly and the massive creature moved forward again. Crying out, Orihime eased Grimmjow to the ground and stood up, ready to use her body to protect him and her fairies. The Menos Grande made a high-pitched shrieking noise and swatted the petite woman across the street. For such a bulky form, she was surprised at its speed. Still, she wasn't going to give up. She got up and took a combative stance. However, instead of coming at her, the Hollow opened its wide mouth and produced a small orb of light. Shooting it like a fireball, it launched two, consecutively. Orihime scrambled to avoid them. They landed around her, bursting into green flames. Before she knew it, she was trapped inside a circle of fire. The behemoth stalked her, boring into her with its single eye as a predator would its prey.

Suddenly, a flash of blue propelled into the side of the Menos Grande and it went down with a shrill squeal. Standing in his released form, Grimmjow's hair flowed down his back. His hollow mask formed a band over his forehead and his masculine features were now tinged feline. His long, thin, whip-like tail swished angrily. Orihime's eyes widened as she watched him stealthily attack again, this time with a cero. She couldn't understand what was happening. No one had told her that her ward had retained any Hollow remnants when she had taken him home. She clutched at her heart when she noticed his gleeful smirk. There was no mistaking it; Grimmjow was enjoying the bloodshed. In fact, she speculated that he was purposely keeping it alive, not dealing any deadly blows. Just as he burst into maniacal laughter, a blinding blue-white light zipped past her and struck the Hollow squarely in its eye. Bright flecks of light scattered and dispersed what was left of the Menos Grande. Orihime and Grimmjow turned in the direction of the shooter and found Ishida drawing his bow, aiming for Grimmjow this time.

"Ishida-kun! No!" She leapt to her feet, physically using her body as a human shield.

"Inoue-san, please move." His voice was even and determined.

She looked to the feline fighter anxiously. To her amazement, he had returned to his human form, now gasping for air, exhausted from the previous overexertion. He looked just as puzzled as she felt.

"Inoue-san, he's dangerous!" Ishida reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, more forcefully than intended.

"Ishida-kun!"

"Let... Go." Growling, Grimmjow was back on his feet, towering over Ishida.

The doctor dropped his hold, but instead of backing away, he stepped forward to challenge the former arrancar.

"You are not human. You can no longer stay in the Living World."

"Says who?"

"Please... You guys!" Orihime tried to squeeze in between the two males to push them apart, but to no avail.

"Inoue-san, he cannot stay with you anymore. It's too danger-"

"Ahem."

The trio turned to see Shino helping Ryūnosuke stand up.

"He will be coming with us," she informed them.

"Like hell I will!" He began winding up a punch, but Orihime caught it before he could strike.

"Please, Shino-san, let _me_ bring him in. I promise I will. Give me a day."

The two Shinigami exchanged looks. They didn't like the idea, but kind of owing their lives to her (and him), they conceded.

"One day," Shino repeated. With that, they took off.

"Onna, don't go making promises you can't keep." His features had gone dark and cold.

"I intend to keep my word. There's someone in Seireitei that might be able to help you. Just trust me. Let's go see Urahara-san so we can get going. We only have a day."

"I don't need help-"

"Don't you want to be able to harness your powers now that you know you still have them?" She baited him with what she knew he couldn't resist.

He didn't respond.

"Inoue-san, you're not going anywhere alone with him."

"Ishida-kun, thank you so much for your concern. I know you're worried about my safety, but I'll be just fine. Thank you for believing in me." She bowed to show her sincere gratitude, but did not budge on her words.

The Quincy sighed. Why couldn't he ever win with her?

"Fine. Be in touch, okay? I'm just a call away." He truly hated the situation, but he figured that it would be better to be supportive at this point, rather than antagonize her after all that had happened.

As Ishida made his way back to the hospital, he couldn't help but mull over who Orihime was bringing Grimmjow to see. As much as he disliked the Hollow, he knew that he had risked his life to save hers. The question was, did he do that because he cared about her, or was it only animalistic instinct? After all, if Grimmjow were of the Panthera genus, he would have pack-like tendencies, right? Ishida frowned. Even though he didn't really know what was going on, he didn't like it one bit. He just hoped that Soul Society would bar him from coming back. If there was one thing that he was sure of, it was that he did not want Grimmjow to be around Orihime ever again.


	34. Shinji

A/N: I can't apologize enough for leaving you all hanging. I'm back and am committed to adhering to my weekly uploading schedule.

* * *

"My first love!" The blond captain bounded toward them with outstretched arms and a wide toothy grin.

Before Orihime could react, she was engulfed in a giant hug that ended just as abruptly. Forcibly yanked back by a scowling Grimmjow, it was only with gentle, but firm persuasion from Momo, that Shinji did not unsheathe his zanpakutō right there and then.

"Hirako-taichou, thank you for seeing us," the nervous healer started.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He gave her a big smile and placed a tender kiss over her knuckles.

Orihime blushed, and had to dig her nails into Grimmjow's arm to keep him from attacking again.

"I have a bit of a situation... I was hoping you could help."

"Anything for you," he said with a serious face.

After the redhead finished her story, the perceptive captain stepped back and eyed the cerulean-haired hollow up and down.

"So, his hollow finally resurfaced, huh?"

"You mean you knew all along?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Well, I didn't know with certainty, but I had an inkling."

"Please, you're the only one I know who could help with this. I'm afraid to turn him over to the 12th Division. They're going to cut him up and study him like an animal."

"The hell they will!" Grimmjow growled.

Unexpectedly, the flippant captain burst into laughter.

"What could you do about it if they tried? Do you even know how to activate your powers on command?"

The looming ex-espada shot daggers with his eyes, but failed to return with a good comeback.

"Leave him with me for a day. I'll see what I can do."

"No, thanks. I'll pass," the defiant hollow spat.

"Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough!" Completely ignoring her ward, she bent over in a deep, grateful bow.

As Orihime made to leave, Grimmjow tried to follow, but was sent flying by a surprise kick from the agile captain. In his human form, the former arrancar was little match for the Visored shinigami. In no time, he was on the ground, panting for his breath.

"Hirako-taichou, please... Go easy on him..."

"Don't worry, he's a tough cookie. You go on ahead. I heard Rangiku-chan is looking for you." He gave her a wink before heading back to his waning opponent.

"So, you finally cracked, eh? What was it? You didn't even transform when you were an inch from death the last time you were here. What was it that forced you to turn?" Shinji peered curiously at the fallen body before him.

"There was a menos attacking. No other reason," was the stubborn reply.

"Really? You mean you confronted a menos in your feeble human form _for no reason_?"

Grimmjow pulled himself up and wiped the blood from his chin. He recalled the exact moment when he had charged in front of that massive monster, but there was no way that he was going to recount the memory to the nosy and annoying captain.

"I don't back down from a good fight." In spite of saying that, he actually knew better.

It had not been a fight at all. When he thought that Orihime was going to die, he had rushed forward without thinking. As a human, he never stood a chance against that creature. Yet, knowing that, he still did it. He couldn't understand it at all. Now, forced to think about it, he was channeling all of his frustrations onto the shinigami.

"Sure, sure," Shinji said with a knowing look.

"Why am I here? Why are you helping me?"

"Ah, well, let's clarify one thing. I'm not helping _you_. I'm doing this for Orihime-chan. You can't very well protect her if you don't know how to harness your powers and activate your hollow on command, right?"

"I'm nobody's bodyguard."

"Let me tell you simply, if one menos somehow got through to the Living World, you know that more are coming. Are you going to win your future battles as a human?"

Grimmjow frowned, quiet. With his arms crossed and his face turned away from the captain, he muttered under his breath.

Shinji's grin broadened into a wide, devious smile. Without awaiting verbal confirmation, he deftly landed a blow that sent his trainee across the room.

* * *

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime jumped; she had just turned the corner when the lieutenant popped out, seemingly from nowhere.

"I sensed you the moment you arrived. Come with me. There's _so_ much that you need to tell me about!" With that, the busty strawberry-blonde put her hand around her shoulder and flash-stepped them back to the 10th Division.

"Talk!" Wide-eyed with excitement, Rangiku clasped her hands around her friend's face and waited impatiently.

"I-I don't know what you want me to say..."

"Nuh-uh! Spill! Start with Byakuya. When did you start dating him? "

"What! No, no! You've got it all wrong. We aren't dating!" Alarmed, Orihime pulled back and sprang to her feet.

"Right, right. Fine, let's come back to him. What about Grimmjow? You're cohabiting with him?" Effortlessly, she yanked the smaller woman back down beside her.

"What! No! He's just staying with us for now because he doesn't have anywhere to go." Embarrassed, she covered her reddening face with her hands.

"Does this mean that the Strawberry's out of the picture now?"

"Wh-"

"And how about your 'friend' Sado? The one who gave you that beautiful necklace? Is he still in the running or what? Oh... And, that Quincy! Mmph-"

"Rangiku-san!" Exasperated, Orihime clamped her hand over the older woman's mouth to stop the badgering.

After some deep breaths and earnest pleading from Orihime, the loud fukutaichou calmed down. Giving her human friend a break, she inquired about the other aspects of her life and Orihime told her about the menos attack, and everything else that had been happening. Eventually, she told her about the gala and the strictly platonic day spent with Byakuya.

"Hime, I love you to bits, and, that is why I need to inform you that all of these men have the hots for you. And, it's clear as day to everyone else, so you can deny it all you want, but that won't change a thing. So, let's go over your choices. As your concerned confidante, I'd like to know who you're going to pick, so that I can better help you in your situation."

"What? No, you've got it all-"

"Shush. Let's see... Who's more your type? Are you more interested in the bad boy, the gentleman, the friend, or the prince? Oh... There's also the _first love_ -"

"Kurosaki-kun has a girlfriend."

The room suddenly got very still and even the rowdy lieutenant had nothing to say in response. Before she could inquire further, a black butterfly appeared.

"Hime, Ukitake-taichou wants to meet with you." In spite of her best efforts, she couldn't keep the surprise and curiosity out of her voice.

"Oh no, I wonder if he's feeling okay," Orihime wondered aloud, immediately assuming that Ukitake wanted to see her because of health reasons.

"I'm sure he'll feel a lot better after he sees you," Rangiku teased, winking.

"Good-bye, Rangiku-san," Orihime said, pointedly flatly.

"Come by before you leave?" She laughed.

"Of course." Smiling, she hugged her friend.

"Hey, put some thought into it, will ya? If you don't pick one soon, the list is going to keep growing. I mean, look, there's already a new one to add; the older man."

Orihime groaned and stalked off before Rangiku could harass her any further.


	35. Ukitake's Hair

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to bleachfanficfanatic because she's just so wonderful. =) I remember you said you wanted to read Ukitake again. ;) Also, my sincere thanks to everyone who's still reading this and being so supportive and patient with me.

* * *

"Inoue-san!" Rukia was the first to greet her at the Thirteenth's barracks.

"Rukia-san, hi, how-"

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Concern plastered all over her face, the petite Shinigami searched her friend for any injuries or remnants of battle.

Before Orihime could respond, Ukitake appeared at the doorway.

"I am so deeply sorry that my division has failed you," he said solemnly with a bow.

"Oh no! I'm the one who should be sorry! I couldn't reach the panic button and I was so rusty with my Shun Shun Rikka. I'm the one who should be apologizing!" The redhead bowed, dipping lower than the captain to show that she was sorrier.

"Please don't apologize. The report clearly states that you risked your life to protect my officers." Gently and gracefully, Ukitake helped the blushing healer back into an upright position.

"I was utterly useless. Shino-san and Ryūnosuke-san were the brave ones who fought with all their might, even when overpowered. How are they doing?"

"They're recovering nicely at the Fourth."

"Phew. That's great! I was so worried..." Orihime smiled with relief and she relaxed.

"Orihime-san, there's something that I want to show you. Do you have a moment?" He extended his hand to her and Rukia promptly stepped back.

"I will go sign off on those reports now. It was good to see you, Inoue-san." The darker haired Shinigami was curious as to what her captain wanted to show her human friend, but she knew that it wasn't in her place to ask.

Orihime waved goodbye to Rukia and placed her slender hand in Ukitake's larger one. In seconds, they arrived at Ugendō. To her surprise, the captain did not release his hold upon touching down on the firm ground again. Not thinking too much into it, she followed him along the planked path to the koi pond. He let go when they reached the edge, and he patted the spot beside him as he sat down. The polite doctor crossed her legs and took a seat beside the poised older gentleman.

"Look, Orihime-san. There's more fish now." He pointed to a school of koi swimming in circles close to the surface.

She looked out over the water to see that indeed, there were more fish in the closed pond. She cocked her head as she wondered how it was possible. Briefly, she remembered the rumour that she had heard about Yachiru stealing Byakuya's fish. Now, she pondered its probability. Turning her attention to the content captain, she decided that it was not necessary to tell him about it. She watched as wisps of his silver hair danced with the breeze. He was beautiful. Suddenly, he faced her, catching her staring at him.

"I-I... Your hair is..." Immediately crimson, the flustered healer scrambled for an excuse.

Ukitake let out a hearty laugh. He thought it was cute that she was so embarrassed.

"It's often tangled," he admitted sheepishly.

"Because it's so long?" She reached out to take a lock of his hair into the palm of her hand to examine.

The fine strands shone pearly white in the sunlight, flecks of light shimmering. She let the hair fall back into place and ran her fingers through, only to get stuck near the bottom.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She tried to weave out of the mess she'd made, which only made it worse.

Instead of angering, the Shinigami laughed again, finding the situation rather amusing.

"It's okay. This happens all the time."

"Please, let me comb it out. I can even braid it for you so that it won't tangle so easily."

"Would you do that for me? I think I'd like that very much." He beamed at her like a five-year-old boy.

"Of course," she said, smiling back brightly.

Orihime shifted so that she was directly behind the taller male. She pulled a compact comb from her purse and began to work out the kinks in his long hair. When she was able to run the plastic tool from the roots to the ends smoothly, she put it away and began to lace the silky strands into a single braid down his back. At the beginning, they chatted about mindless and mundane things, but eventually, they ran out of things to talk about and they fell into a comfortable silence. After some peaceful moments, the fanciful doctor began to hum cheerfully a tune from her childhood. Ukitake closed his eyes and let his consciousness fade into a pleasant slumber.

"I'm finished! What do you think?" Orihime put the neat plait over his shoulder, but instead of responding, he fell backwards against her.

She eased back so that she could rest his head comfortably in her lap. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace and his deep breathing indicated that he was fast asleep. Yawning, she considered following suit, but before she could figure out a position that would work for them both, the captain stirred.

"I apologize, Orihime-san. That was awfully rude of me." He sat up and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"That's okay. I fall asleep when people play with my hair too. In fact, my hairdresser can tell you that I even snore sometimes. Apparently, I also talk in my sleep, but I don't really make any sense. Ha ha."

"Wow. This is incredible!" Ukitake held his hair up and marveled over how the strands were perfectly tucked into each other to form an elegant braid.

"I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry I couldn't do more to thank you..."

"Thank me?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"You helped me back then when I came for Grimmjow. I didn't forget how you stuck up for me. I never got to properly thank you." She dropped her gaze, feeling slightly ashamed.

Given the new situation with Grimmjow, she wasn't sure if Ukitake would get into trouble because he had vouched for her to take him back to the Living World. Granted, no humans got hurt during the fight with the menos grande, and Grimmjow ended up being a hero, but he wasn't human, and she had put her world in danger by inviting a powerful arrancar to live amongst them. She recalled the moment when he had regained his Hollow and seemed to have lost his "humanity". Shuddering, she didn't want to think about what would've happened had Ishida not shown up when he had.

"You don't need to thank me. I believe in you and that will never change. I was only stating the truth."

Orihime looked up into Ukitake's warm eyes. Her own brimmed with tears. She was beyond touched. Before she could wipe the corners clean, the refined captain reached out to help her with his thumb; his touch was tender. For a split second, she thought that he was going to kiss her, but he never did. He only smiled and brushed her cheek with the pad of his digit. Her cheeks flamed immediately when she realized what she had been thinking about.

"Pardon me. I'm being inappropriate." Ukitake quickly withdrew his hand.

"No, no. That's not it. I'm just being... Awkward." As if on cue, she laughed awkwardly as she said the very word.

"You know, I meant what I said before."

"Before? About what?"

"One day, if I'm so fortunate to still be around when you pass to Soul Society, I want to pursue you seriously."

The modest healer's eyes went wide and she found herself unable to respond. Last time, she was saved by Shunsui, but he was nowhere to be found this time around.

"I-I... I'm really not worthy, Ukitake-taichou. Please don't tease me," she squeaked nervously.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying these things to you right now. You might misunderstand me and think that I wish for your death. Oh, dear me, I am the worst. Please, do forgive me. It's been many years since I've been in the company of a woman. I clearly do not know how to handle myself around one. Oh, wouldn't Shunsui love to see me flounder so horribly right now." He smacked himself in the forehead and chuckled self-depreciatively.

"Ukitake-taichou, you flatter me. I don't think those things of you." She gave his hand a small squeeze to show her sincerity.

"Thank you for your kindness, Orihime-san. Come. I should probably return you to the Fifth. That's where you're staying, right?"

She nodded, and just like that, all the discomfort dissipated and the two made their way back, chattering cheerfully.


	36. Ichigo Returns

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers! =) Thanks for still reading and being so patient and kind!

* * *

Sounds of anguished grunts and things breaking could be heard at the entry to the Fifth Division. After saying goodbye to Ukitake, Orihime hurried toward the metallic scent of blood. It wasn't long before she arrived at their training arena. Grimmjow was panting on the ground, pools of deep red liquid surrounding him. Alarmed, the healer gasped and she darted forward, calling forth her fairies at the same time.

"No, Onna," was the stubborn and resistant reply.

"Let me heal you. You can't fight in this condition!" She dropped to her knees, examining his wounds with concern etched into her pretty features.

"Orihime-chan, please listen to him. We've been at it all morning and we're not getting anywhere. It's like he's lost his hollow somehow. If you heal him now, I'm afraid we're going to start from square one again." Shinji covered his eyes with one hand, sighing heavily.

"You said that you would go easy on him!" She hadn't meant to sound angry, but her tone certainly showed her disapproval.

Shinji gave her a hurt look, and feigned innocence. He shrugged, chuckling a little.

"I've tried every-" Suddenly stopping midsentence, a wide devious smile spread across his face, and instead of finishing, he sent a beam of white energy in her direction.

"Hirako-taichou!"

Albeit unprepared, Orihime was still able to cast a shield just in time. However, the attack never reached her. To her surprise, it was deflected by a feline-shaped hollow standing before her. Its tail swished angrily back and forth. Her eyes widened. There was no mistaking Grimmjow in his released form. Immense spiritual pressure radiated from him and his aura darkened immeasurably.

"Aha! Things are going to get more interesting now. Thanks, Orihime-chan, you've been a huge help. I suggest you come back later." The blond captain evaded a cero gracefully, while giving her a playful wink.

Unsure of what to make of the current situation, the redhead backed away from the fight and opted to heed his advice. As she exited the barracks, she considered finding Rangiku again, but the very thought of their last conversation set her cheeks on fire and she decided against it. Then, she remembered that she hadn't gotten to catch up with Rukia. Naturally, thinking of Rukia reminded her of her brother, someone that she had yet to make up with. She wondered if he had eaten the Wakame Taishi that she had made for him, and whether he had enjoyed it. What if he was still mad at her? Unwittingly, she made her way down the street towards the neighbouring Sixth Division.

Byakuya had heard of what had happened in Karakura. He also knew that a certain human was in Seireitei. What he hadn't expected to hear was that she was spending time with a certain silver-haired captain at his private gardens. Not that it was any of his business, but he still couldn't help but fall into a sour mood. Immersed in work, the regal Kuchiki had hoped to channel his irritation into productivity, but in actuality, he was just scaring his officers, and creating even more work for everyone else. Frustrated and cranky, he was startled to feel her reiatsu approaching his office.

Orihime paused at his door. She smoothed her hair down and straightened all of her hemlines. She had no clue why she was nervous, but she felt like a little girl again as she knocked tentatively. There was a long wait before she finally heard his voice.

"Come in."

"Good day, Kuchiki-taichou," she greeted him, bowing politely.

"Inoue-san, what brings you to my division?" He wasn't trying to sound cold, but his voice lacked warmth and he could see Orihime shrink back in her spot.

"I-I was wondering if you ate my taiyaki. If you'd like, I can make it a-again."

"That won't be necessary. I saved a part of it and had my kitchen staff study and recreate it."

Orihime's jaw dropped. Never in a million years did she think that she would meet someone who enjoyed her cooking enough to "recreate" it. It was both flattery and shock and the feelings rocked through her, weakening her knees. Just as they bucked, the captain swiftly stood up to catch her.

"Y-You liked it?" was all she could muster, while blushing furiously.

"I did." His expression unwavering, there was no way that she would know just how much he had appreciated it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura...

Tatsuki wrapped herself in a plush towel and hummed as she emerged from the bathroom. Crying out, she jumped when a shinigami suddenly leaped through her balcony and landed before her.

"What the hell, Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki! I'm so sorry!" Cheeks crimson, the embarrassed doctor spun around to give his childhood friend some privacy, as she scrambled for her clothes.

"What are you doing here? Did you come all the way back in this form?"

"No, no. I took a flight. My body's at Pop's. Let's save the small talk for later. Where is that bastard?"

"They're not here." She sighed.

"How could you let him stay here? I mean, I get that Inoue doesn't know any better, but _you_ too?"

"Hey! Watch it! Orihime knows what she's doing. And-"

"Ugh! You know what I mean! Where are they?"

Tatsuki frowned. On the one hand, she was excited because she could piece together that Ichigo clearly had feelings for her best friend. On the other hand, she worried about the conflict that was sure to arise with Grimmjow's impending return.

"Orihime took him to Soul Society. She should be back tomorrow. If you really care about her, you should stay here to wait for her."

"I can't just sit around here while she's in danger!"

"Danger? Wow. You don't know what happened, huh?"

After detailing for Ichigo the latest events at Karakura, putting emphasis on how Grimmjow was a hero, sacrificing himself to protect Orihime, she watched as his face fell from urgency to unease, before finally returning to a blank state. Clearly, her childhood friend had not anticipated having his rivalry with the former arrancar extend into the realms of romance. Hell, she fathomed that he had probably only just discovered his own feelings.

"So, what are you going to do?" She finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know. I want to go bash his skull in, but I don't even have a good reason to. Tatsuki, what's wrong with me? Why am I so mad? He protected Inoue... Why aren't I relieved?" The poor redhead was now yanking at his hair, fistfuls of bright orange in both hands.

"Oh, Ichigo..." The raven-haired sensei patted his shoulder and guided him to the kitchen for some teatime.

She had always suspected that he would one day turn to her for these very reasons, and it appeared that that day had finally come. Interlocking her fingers, she stretched them upwards and cracked her knuckles, preparing herself for the long night ahead. It wasn't like her friend was dumb, but when it came to certain matters, such as the current ones at hand, it was like he didn't speak the same language as her.


	37. Ichigo Confronts Ishida

In the talk that spanned several hours, Tatsuki had given her friend much to think about. It had taken quite a bit of patience on her behalf to explain to Ichigo that his feelings of anger were in fact, _jealousy_. Apparently, the hothead had a limited understanding of emotions in general, and besides hunger and anger, he didn't experience much else. On several occasions, they touched upon "love", but Tatsuki decided that he wasn't quite ready to explore or discuss his affections for Orihime yet, so they always moved on whenever it came up. Eventually, the sensei had to give up, for her dense friend simply couldn't grasp adult relationships. In lieu of punching him, she threw him out, telling him to reflect on all that they had talked about and to return when he was ready to grow up.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Silence.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A tired looking doctor answered the door with mild surprise on his face. Instead of greeting the redhead at his steps, he sighed heavily and moved aside for him to barge in. He knew that expression very well, and this was all within the scope of what he had predicted would happen. He just couldn't figure out why it had to be so late at night, and on a day that he had already worked such a long shift.

"Ishida!" Not waiting for his host to speak, he pushed through and marched straight for the living room.

"Why are you here, Kurosaki?" He pulled his long fingers through his bed-tousled hair.

"I couldn't sleep. I was at Tatsuki's and she told me all about Grimmjow. Now I'm all worked up!" As if proving his point, he proceeded to pace back and forth in front of his friend.

"Isn't there anyone else you can bug? Seriously. Some of us work in the morning, you know." Seeing that the troubled man wasn't going to sit anytime soon, he lay down, his lean body taking up the entire sofa.

"I heard you had the chance to extinguish him," he said, completely ignoring Ishida's comments.

"I did." His hand flew up to adjust his glasses, but he realized that he had forgotten them in his haste to get to the door.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to purify him myself. I don't care if he saved Inoue. _I_ will protect her."

"What are you saying?" Alarmed, he sat up, and squinted at his friend.

"I'm going to challenge Grimmjow," Ichigo declared with a determined look.

Ishida smacked himself in the forehead, but it was really Ichigo that he wanted to hit. Clearly, whatever Tatsuki had said to him had not enlightened him at all. He was still going about things like a rowdy child, insensitive to the delicate situation and most importantly, Orihime's feelings.

"You are an idiot, Kurosaki," he said, dryly.

"You'll see!" Completely oblivious, the half-Shinigami pumped his fist in the air, confident in his resolve.

"And you think that Inoue-san will appreciate this?"

"She doesn't have to know. He'll just be gone." He scratched his chin as he said this, a sliver of doubt finally creeping into his mind.

"Okay, let's entertain this stupid idea of yours for a sec. What then? Say you defeat Grimmjow. What will you do after that? Challenge me?"

"No! Why would I..." His sentence trailed off as the light bulb clicked on in his brain.

"Yeah, you didn't really think this through, did you?"

"Why you!" He grabbed his friend by his pajama shirt's collar and hauled him to his feet.

"I spend almost every day with her, and she's a remarkable woman. I don't know why you're surprised." Not riled, the calm doctor remained motionless.

Crying out in exasperation, Ichigo released his hold and let Ishida fall back onto the couch. In actuality, he really hadn't thought things through. Also, it never did occur to him that there were others competing for Orihime. Suddenly, he realized that if they were in a physical race, he was likely the farthest behind. While one worked with her, the other lived with her; Ichigo was on the other side of the world and saw her less than once a year. Brows furrowed, he finally threw himself down onto an armchair opposite his friend.

"I seriously don't know what she sees in you."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, hoping Ichigo hadn't caught on to the implications of his last comment.

"Ishida, I challenge you to a duel!" He leapt to his feet and thrust his index finger at the frowning doctor.

"That's it. Get out of my house."

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul Society...

"Th-Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou. Sorry about that. I'm just so clumsy," the embarrassed redhead squeaked.

Byakuya let go of her and stepped back. He contemplated asking her to accompany him on an errand. Truth be told, he had had enough of work, and needed desperately some fresh air and a break.

"Excuse me. I've been rude. You weren't expecting me and you're so busy and-"

"It's fine. Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Yes!" Orihime chided herself inwardly for the overt enthusiasm; she was thrilled because she interpreted his invitation as a sign that he was no longer mad at her.

The two walked silently down the lane toward the general store. There were many things that she wanted to say to him, but slightly nervous, she ended up having the conversations inside of her own head with herself. Byakuya noticed the quiet, but he rather enjoyed it. At one point, he glanced sideways to see her mumbling nonsensically. Uncharacteristic of him, he thought her quirks were kind of cute and endearing. He found himself wanting to engage her in conversation; he wanted to know more about her.

"How are you?" He asked coolly.

"I'm great!" She beamed at him, grateful that he had broken the silence.

"Were you hurt from attack?" He genuinely cared, but refused to show it.

"No, I was lucky. Shino-san and Ryūnosuke-san were there. Then, Ishida-kun and Grimmjow-san came too." She blushed when she mentioned the ex-Espada.

Naturally observant, Byakuya did not miss the sudden colour to the bubbly healer's cheeks. Irritated, he decided to cease the chitchat.

"Um, so, where are we going, Kuchiki-taichou?" She asked after a long pause.

"I need ink."

"Oh! For your calligraphy?" Her eyes went wide with excitement.

"Yes." Still annoyed, he was now resorting to simple answers and minimal interaction.

"Your writing is simply exquisite! The scroll you gave me is a true work of art! You are so talented!" Ignorant of Byakuya's change in attitude, she continued to gush about his skills and how much she loved his gift to her.

The noble Kuchiki couldn't help himself. His vexation melted with her cheeriness and genuineness. How could he possibly stay mad at someone so sincere and positive? Biting back a smile, he gave her a small nod and thanked her for the gracious compliments.

"... I'd never be able to do that."

He had missed most of what she had said, but he caught the tail end and could guess what she had been saying.

"I'd be happy to teach you," he found himself saying.

"Really? Thank you so much! I'll try my very best not to disappoint you!"

Byakuya stared at the exuberant woman jumping up and down in front of him. He had made his offer without thinking, but seeing her response prevented him from regretting it.


	38. Grimmjow Stays in Soul Society

A/N: Please accept my apologies for the extended absence. Truth is, I started writing this chapter a long time ago, but kept feeling dissatisfied. I've also been busy with work and have returned to daily yoga, which eats up most of my spare time. Instead of writing, I've been drawing and painting to decompress. Thank you for reading and being patient and supportive. I still intend to finish this story, but I cannot commit to weekly updates. =(

* * *

Be it chivalry or unexplored feelings, Byakuya found himself walking the bubbly redhead back to the Fifth. For the duration of their short walk, they chatted about calligraphy, its history and best practices. The conversation flowed naturally and before either knew it, they had arrived. Orihime had one foot inside the door when they were suddenly greeted by the captain.

"Orihime-chan, what perfect timing." He opened his arms as wide as his smile.

"Hirako-taichou! How is Grimmjow-san? I really can't thank you enough for helping him." Unsure of accepting the flirty captain's hug, she opted to bow in gratitude and respect instead.

"He's fine, he's fine." The blond waved a hand reassuringly.

"That's great! Can I take him back now?" She made a motion to move around, but the agile captain stepped directly in her way.

"Oh, good day, Kuchiki-taichou. What brings you to my barracks?"

The dark-haired captain raised an eyebrow when he was addressed. It was obvious to him that this devious man was hiding something. He did not care very much for the arrancar, but he rather disliked how familiar he acted around the oblivious doctor.

"Hirako-taichou." He nodded, but did not reciprocate the smile.

"So, Orihime-chan, about Grimmjow-kun... He's going to have to stay behind for a little while. We made tremendous progress with his powers, but his energy alerted the Twelfth. I don't know exactly what they plan to do with him, but I can guarantee you his safety. I promise you, I will not let them kill that bastard."

Orihime blinked. She had not expected this to happen. She knew that it was always the plan to bring him in, but now, it felt like he had just been taken from her.

"I want to see him." She tried to zip past, but could not match the blonde captain's speed.

"Now's not a good time. He's in good hands. Why don't you return to your world and I will send for you when he's all better?"

"What do you mean by _better_?" Her voice flattened.

Giving her his widest, sweetest smile, Shinji was about to place his hand over her shoulder when a bright blue beam of light cut between them, and an angry Grimmjow emerged.

"No thanks for the hospitality. I'll be taking my leave now." He spat at his host's feet.

"That wasn't the deal," the Visored shinigami calmly stated.

Orihime was about to protest when the cerulean-haired arrancar suddenly transformed back to human form and collapsed to the ground.

"This is exactly why he needs to stay here." Shinji pointed at the exhausted man panting in front of him.

"She's too weak to protect herself," he rasped between laboured breaths.

Shinji raised one eyebrow, choosing to take the high road by biting his tongue. Clearly, this ex-Espada could see the irony in his words, right?

"Orihime-chan will be protected by the Thirteenth. She will be safer being away from you."

"I can take care of myself," the doctor suddenly spoke up, a touch irritated.

"You almost died back there with the menos!" Grimmjow wasn't sure whether he was getting frustrated with her or himself for caring at all.

"We will send more officers to patrol the area now that we know that it is a danger zone."

"They're useless. The last two were a whole lot of good. They even survive?" He scowled, remembering how ineffective the two shinigami were in the battle against the giant hollow.

"I will watch over her."

Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice. All this time, the stoic captain of the sixth had been silent. Byakuya had been quietly observing the scene before him and now had had enough. In truth, he hadn't given it thorough consideration. He just found the entire exchange tiresome. It was too much fuss over an ex-fugitive and he knew that he did not want Orihime to go anywhere with that barbaric mongrel.

"Kuchiki-taichou, do you mean you will accompany Orihime-chan back to the Living World... And stay there?" Shinji did not bother to hide his surprise.

"Th-that won't be necessary," she managed to force out. A deep crimson flushed across her pale cheeks. The thought of the esteemed captain serving as her personal bodyguard made her super uncomfortable.

"My division has been tasked with investigating the garanta. Keeping you alive just happens to align with my duties," he said without emotion.

The tone of his voice signaled that he would not engage in a discussion. He was simply declaring what was happening. No one tried to argue with him. The ex-Espada knew that he was no match in his current condition to contest his decision. The blond captain had no reason to interfere with the Sixth's operations.

"Then, it's settled. You will stay as my guest and Kuchiki-taichou will bring Orihime-chan back." Shinji gave a curt nod in the dark-haired taichou's direction and dragged the ex-arrancar away before he could react.

"Um... Kuchiki-taichou..." She hesitated before asking, "Where will you stay?"

"It doesn't matter. I can stay where Grimmjow did," he said, unaware of what he was proposing.

It was obvious to the healer that the serious captain did not know where her ward was staying, or else he would never have suggested it. However, now that he had said it, she couldn't very well deny him of the request. She racked her brain, unsure of how to inform him of the living arrangements.


	39. Orihime Returns to the Living World

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. =) Happy New Year! Hope everyone's off to a great start so far!

* * *

Reaching boiling point, the anxiety in his gut sloshed against his insides, and all he could do to avoid explosive combustion was to pace haphazardly in the small space. He pulled at his burnt orange strands, contemplating his next move. If he had learned anything at all from the last two conversations he had had with his friends, it was that he needed to respect Orihime's decisions. However, easier said than done, he fought against his inner rage that continued to gnaw at his shrinking patience.

"Kurosaki-san, please, you're wearing down my flooring." Lounging idly nearby, Urahara scratched his chin as he looked on, mildly interested.

"Where are they? I thought they're supposed to come back today!"

Urahara sighed. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up and put a heavy hand on the youth's shoulder.

"Tell me, what is it that's really bothering you?"

Like match head striking phosphorus, the simple question ignited the spark that sent Ichigo over the edge. Growling, he brusquely brushed the ex-captain's hand away, but before he could attack, a markedly distinct, strong reiatsu registered in the atmosphere and both males felt it at once. However, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared just as abruptly. The two exchanged looks, and turned their heads expectantly at the Kūmon.

* * *

"Watch your step," he cautioned as he held out his hand to take hers.

"Thank you so much." Orihime blushed when her fingers made contact.

The doctor looked around at their surroundings. Although tidy, there was a thin layer of dust over the covered furniture. Taking the Kuchiki's private Kūmon, they arrived in the Living World through a quaint cottage just outside of town. This was the same gate that she had taken to get to Seireitei for Grimmjow. The estate apparently belonged to the Kuchiki Clan and was maintained by Rukia.

"Let us be on our way," the stoic captain announced, stepping effortlessly into his gigai.

They reached Orihime's building shortly after. Surprisingly, it had been a mostly quiet commute. Preoccupied in her own head, Orihime deliberated how to break it to Byakuya that Grimmjow resided with her. On the other hand, her travel companion was reprimanding himself inwardly for acting on rash decisions. He had left behind precise instructions to his lieutenant, but he felt uneasy leaving the Sixth to him for the first time, and to make matters worse, for an indefinite amount of time.

"Um, Kuchiki-taichou, have you considered staying at your lovely cottage? It's a shame that such a beautiful home sits vacant." Not naturally cunning, Orihime made her best attempt at beating around the bush.

"It is too far away from you. In my gigai, I'm unable to flash step. Did that vagabond not have an abode in this world?"

"Well, you see, he, um, he lived here." Avoiding his gaze, she hurriedly unlocked her door and entered.

He blinked, otherwise unmoving. He wasn't sure which was harder to recover from: the shocking revelation that Grimmjow shared a dwelling with Orihime or that he had invited himself to share her home. Suddenly, it made sense now why she had asked him to live at the Kūmon.

She didn't look up, but stared at her toes the entire time as she mustered up the courage to welcome the noble Kuchiki into her home. Her cheeks hurt from how hard they were burning.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I know it's not much, but if you don't mind the small space, I would be more than honoured to have you."

"Thank you for your offer, but I must graciously decline. I will find my own accommodations nearby. It is unforgivable that that brute intruded on you. It is unacceptable."

Fighting urges to physically display his disapproval, the composed captain entered the apartment and removed his shoes politely. As Orihime rushed off with relief to make them some tea, Byakuya tried to refrain from picturing the ex-arrancar on the very cushion that he was sitting on. If he hadn't been the proud Kuchiki that he was, he might have wondered what it would have been like to live with the kind healer, and maybe even feel envy. Whereas that savage could ignore all the norms of society and do as he pleased, he grew up confined to the strict moral code of his upbringing. To take his mind off the useless thoughts, he turned on the television and let his attention drift.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Orihime popped her head from the kitchen to find the captain watching yet another cooking show.

* * *

"You felt that, didn't you?"

"Yes, unmistakably."

They had waited with bated breath, yet nothing appeared at the Kūmon. Closing his eyes, the substitute Shinigami plopped himself down on the mats and focused all of his energy on the surrounding reiatsu within the radius. Immediately, he sensed her warmth; he knew her signature like the back of his hand. Because it wasn't nearly as strong as the sudden surge they had felt, he had missed its appearance, but now, he was sure of it, Orihime was back in Karakura.

"She's back," he whispered.

"I don't sense Grimmjow at all," the ex-captain observed aloud.

"Me neither. Does that mean she came back by herself? Where are the other Kūmons?"

"The only other one I'm aware of is the Kuchiki private gate. It's outside of town..."

"Rukia! Rukia must have brought her back."

He didn't think that the powerful reiatsu belonged to his comrade, but it was so brief, maybe he had made a mistake. He didn't want to waste time thinking about it.

"So, now what? Your goal was Grimmjow, but he isn't here."

Ichigo looked at Urahara blankly. He hadn't considered that. It wasn't like he had come prepared with any plans, never mind a Plan B. Obviously, he wanted to see her, but then what? His brows furrowed as his pacing resumed. Unconsciously, his feet took him to the door and he exited, making his way absentmindedly towards her apartment.

He stopped at her door, his fist hovering, hesitant to knock. He surprised even himself with how nervous he felt. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. He remembered her ravishing picture in the magazine and suddenly felt insecure. Sure, this was the same girl that he had went to school with and conquered insuperable feats with, but now, things were different. They lived on opposite sides of the world and he was no longer a kid. Whereas a younger Ichigo could've easily tore down the door to confess his feelings boldly, adult and mature Ichigo had learned a lesson or two about consideration and ramifications of brash actions. An audible giggle from within broke his train of thought. He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles across the wooden surface.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. What is your purpose here?"

Expecting to see the other Kuchiki, he froze, stupefied. His eyes scanned the smartly dressed man standing before him. Byakuya was not wearing his usual kenseikan or his silk scarf. Even in a simple shirt and trousers, the captain exuded an air of nobility about him. His eyes narrowed on something pink around the waistline. Dumbfounded at the frilly apron adorning the regal Shinigami, Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Rude as always, I see," Byakuya stated coolly.

"Who is it?"

Orihime peeked from the kitchen and jumped upon seeing the unannounced visitor. As far as she knew, he was supposed to be in New York. Thoughts crashing against one another in her brain, she was at a loss for words.

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay, Inoue?" Pulling himself together, it was all he could manage.

Butterflies fluttered and she felt her heart skip a beat. Did he really come all the way here for her? Before she could string together a proper sentence, Byakuya spoke up.

"If you're looking for that savage, he's not here."

Orihime's eyes widened as she quickly jumped to the same conclusion as Byakuya had. Of course. It made total sense that Ichigo had come seeking Grimmjow. The butterflies crumbled away and she quashed the part of her that had thought (or hoped) that he had come to see her. She berated herself for even entertaining that thought. She had forgotten that they had been on the phone before the whole ordeal with the menos grande transpired. Now, she realized that he had likely heard Grimmjow's voice on the other line and was now here looking for his nemesis.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry you came all the way back to Japan for Grimmjow-san, but like Kuchiki-taichou said, he didn't come back with me."

Ichigo wanted to tell her that he had come back for her, but fumbling for the right words, he missed his chance.

"He's with the Twelfth in Seireitei. You are welcome to pursue him there."

"I can deal with Grimmjow later. Right now, I need to be here in case there's another attack."

"The Sixth has taken over the investigation of this incident. I have also given my word to keep Inoue-san safe. You are not needed."

Byakuya's last words stung him like a thousand needles laced with salt. The message was becoming clearer that he didn't have a place in Orihime's world. He felt sick.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he mumbled, backing away, lightheaded.

Orihime noticed his face go pale, but before she could invite him in, he had turned and fled. Confused at his reaction, she chalked it up to his eagerness to track down Grimmjow. Frowning, she worried for her former ward's wellbeing. At once, she regretted not making a bigger effort in dissuading Ichigo from going after him. Alas, all she could do was to have faith in Shinji that he would keep his promise.


	40. A New Neighbour

A/N: To say I'm humbled is an understatement. Thank you for sticking with me, reading my story, and leaving me such kind words. I have failed to provide regular updates, but I promise to finish this story. Thank you for your support!

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Cocking her head to one side, the busty redhead hurried to the door. In midst of getting ready for work, she was only half dressed and her hair was gathered together in a messy bun atop her head.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Good morning!" Her voice pitched with surprise when she found the captain standing in her doorway.

"Good day, Inoue-san. Have I come too early? I received a schedule of your day from the 13th Division. You are to be at the hospital by 7 o'clock on Mondays. Am I mistaken?"

Her cheeks flushed. She hadn't expected an escort to take her to work, never mind such a punctual and poised one. She noted how perfectly groomed Byakuya was, in stark comparison to her own disheveled appearance. His raven black hair was carefully combed and shone against the crisp white shirt that adorned his gigai. The way the fabric creased in all the right places, it was obvious that it was bespoke, delicately crafted by a master tailor.

"I'm so sorry. I'm almost ready. I just need 10 more minutes. Please, come in and have some breakfast. I made eggs and toast. Please help yourself."

Whether it was natural masculine instinct or the power of Orihime's unique allure, Byakuya's gaze dropped to the healer's shapely bottom as it moved away from him. The disciplined part of him was internally scolding him for the uncouth reaction, while his often-suppressed carnal side sighed in silent appreciation of the sight. It was a brief moment, but regardless, it was enough to make the stern captain uncomfortable. In a conscious effort to ease his mind, he decided to eat the toast on the table. Paying no heed to the mystery comfiture slathered over the bread, he was startled when a sharp spiciness stung his palate. He coughed as he realized that he had just ingested some kind of jalapeño and peanut butter mixture, probably homemade.

"Oh no, are you okay? I forgot to tell you that I'd put my special Monday Funday jam on the toast! Here, please drink some tea."

Embarrassed, Orihime bowed over in apology as the recovering Kuchiki recomposed himself. To her relief, he told her that it tasted interesting and the two finished eating a quick breakfast in comfortable silence.

"You know, you don't need to take me to work. I don't want to be your burden."

"You are not a burden. I am here to investigate the menos grande and the hospital happens to be along the way. Moreover, you may be a target. By staying close to you, I may encounter clues to understanding what is happening. I do not intend to disrupt your life in any way. I will abide by the norms of the Living World and make minimal impact to your daily life."

She couldn't help but notice how different things were with Byakuya. She recalled Grimmjow's first days in her world and how much chaos he brought to her home. With the arrancar, she was his guardian, something like his nanny for lack of a better word. With the head of the Sixth, she felt like a little girl, bashful and even intimidated in his presence. Both males exuded confidence, (arrogance, really), but in completely opposite ways. The thought of her previous ward suddenly made her curious about the captain's current lodgings.

"Um, Kuchiki-taichou, if you don't mind me asking... Where are you staying now?"

"Here."

Orihime's eyes followed the slender finger pointing to the door of the apartment directly across from hers. New and shiny, the metal plate read _Kuchiki_.

"My Division has made all the necessary arrangements to ensure that I will fit in normally here. Unlike that brute, I will not cause you any trouble."

"No, no! I would never worry about that! I just hope I can be a good enough hostess. Since you're so close, you should come over for your meals. I will try my best to cook things to your taste."

"You already do."

No one would ever consider Byakuya a smooth talker, and definitely not a sweet talker, but boy, that simple response really nailed it. Orihime's cheeks flared up crimson immediately, and she had to will her knees to hold up. She gave a nervous titter and waved her hand sheepishly.

"This way, Inoue-san."

Orihime balked at Byakuya's ride. A freshly polished black Rolls Royce, complete with tinted windows slid up to the curb and a chauffeur came around to open the door for them. If they hadn't been watching her and politely waiting for her to climb aboard, she would've liked to smack herself. _Is this what Kuchiki-taichou thinks is_ normal _for this world?_ Then again, she shouldn't have expected anything less. A rightful noble in Soul Society, it did make sense that he would live lavishly in the real world. She cringed, imagining how he must be suffering, being confined to the tiny apartment in her building. However, her worries were quickly replaced by new anxieties as she noticed the amount of attention that they were gathering as they moved along the street.

"Er, you don't have to take me to the gate. I can walk the rest of the way from here. I need the exercise!" She forced a chuckle.

"Nonsense. I will see you to the door." The tone of his voice made it clear that he would not be persuaded otherwise.

As the vehicle neared the hospital, she could see all the heads turning and people whispering. Orihime swallowed, trying to think of how to explain Byakuya's presence in a plausible way that would not become fodder for new gossip.

"Kuchiki-taichou, please, stay in the car. You mentioned not wanting to disrupt my life, right? Then, it would help me greatly if you were to remain here." She did her best to bow within the cramped space of the backseat.

Byakuya eyed her with mild annoyance. Too proud to consider that he might be an embarrassment, he leapt immediately to the conclusion that she was trying to be considerate, possibly paranoid that he would blow his cover or thinking that he needed protection from the feeble humans.

"You worry too much. You're with me. There's nothing to be afraid of." Without hearing her reply, he exited the car when the driver held his door open and came around to hers.

Wishing that she could suddenly dig a hole and disappear, the shy doctor slid from her seat and tentatively took the captain's hand. Even without lifting her gaze, she could feel the burn from the gawking around them. While there was nothing special or out of place in carpooling with a colleague or getting dropped off by a significant other, a prince arriving in a chariot was no ordinary sight at the hospital gate. She glanced at the oblivious shinigami who paid no one else any attention as he walked her toward the sliding doors to the hospital. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the less-than-quiet murmurs as they moved past the onlookers.

"Th-Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou. I, um, will see you tonight." Head down, cheeks stinging, she could not look up.

"Inoue-san, you shouldn't call me that in this world." His voice was smooth and deep, calm and collected, and it drew her eyes up to meet his.

"Wh-What should I call you then? Kuchiki... Sama?" She tilted her head, scrambling her mind for the appropriate honorific for her highborn guest.

The dark haired captain suppressed a chuckle. He found the human healer uncommonly cute. There were quirks about her that made her different from all of the women that he knew. For one, she had all the strange nuances of a mortal from the Living World. Yet, even beyond those inherent subtleties, he could tell that she was truly one of a kind, even in human terms. When her warm grey eyes rose to meet his own, he felt something within him that he couldn't quite describe. It was a foreign sensation and even though it wasn't unpleasant, he deemed it dangerous.

"That's fine. Good day." He averted her eyes and turned back to his waiting chauffeur.


	41. Back in the Running

A/N: Feel free to name your own "horse" in the reviews. =)

* * *

Orihime didn't make it down the first hall of the building before getting yanked into the nearest waiting room.

"Spill!"

The modest doctor timidly shuffled in her spot, unsure of how to respond. Naturally friendly, she had made fast friends at the hospital. Overall a good thing, in these circumstances, she wished that she were a recluse that wouldn't offend anyone by ignoring their prying questions. As sweat beaded over her forehead, she was suddenly paged to report to the cardiology department.

"I gotta go! Talk later!" She dashed out before they could stop her.

Away from the curious stares, she suddenly wondered why she was being summoned. When the elevator opened to the floor of the cardiology unit, she was greeted by a concerned Quincy who quickly pulled her into the adjacent stairwell leading up to the roof.

"I-Ishida-kun... Wh-What is it?" She managed to ask in between panting breaths. As she leaned against the concrete wall, clutching the front of her shirt, she made a mental note to herself that it may be time to hit the gym. The peaceful years had given her no reason to stay in shape, but now, she was embarrassed by how unfit she'd become.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is in the Living World. Is everything okay?"

Even though Ishida was essentially asking the same thing that the nurses had asked her earlier, she knew that they came from completely different places. While her friend was genuinely worried about her wellbeing, the latter were just being nosy for some good gossip.

"He's here investigating the mysterious garganta that opened up in Karakura." Biting into her lower lip, she briefly questioned if she was telling the entire truth.

"He took you to work," Ishida stated flatly. She didn't think he would miss that detail, right? Slightly miffed that she was being evasive, he decided that he wasn't in a position to interrogate her about the company that she kept. His features softened and he nervously adjusted his glasses, forcing a chuckle. "I'm glad you're well," he added, smiling.

"Um, about that... He..." Her eyes darted upward as she searched for the right words. "He kind of told Grimmjow-san that he would protect me." Hearing herself, her face reddened, and she quickly mumbled, "N-Not that I need protection or anything." She waved both of her hands for emphasis.

The slender doctor frowned as he watched his colleague blush. On the one hand, he was thrilled by the realization that he no longer had to deal with the arrancar at her side. However, that same nuisance had been replaced by a new one. It was no secret that he disliked Shinigami. He hadn't had much contact with the captain of the Sixth, and he had no desire to change that fact now. What didn't sit well with him was how the older gentleman had acted with her. Ishida had been watching from an upper level window when he had seen him take her hand and walk her to the door. There was no hesitation in his actions; he had looked like her boyfriend. Unconsciously, he gritted his teeth as the last thought crossed his mind.

"Inoue-san, you know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" He hadn't meant to sound hurt, but deep down, he was slightly wounded at the idea that she needed someone else. Furthermore, he had done a fine job keeping Karakura from harm. After all, hadn't it been he that had cleansed the attacking menos grande?

"Ishida-kun! I-I-" Flustered, the healer's arms flailed as she racked her brains to come up with a response.

"Please disregard that last comment. I apologize for saying it. Your safety is the utmost importance to me. Having more people on hand to protect you is a good thing." He gave her an apologetic smile. As much as he was saying so to make her feel better, he was also trying to convince himself of the same thing. Plus, it's not like someone like Byakuya could be a rival, right? He had to be at least a century old.

"Th-That's too kind." Her cheeks flushed some more and she could feel the heat radiate all the way to the tips of her ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, a powerful soul arrived, fists clenched, and muttering all kinds of profanities under his breath. After leaving Orihime's apartment, he had found himself back at Urahara's place. Unable to sustain a proper (polite) conversation, he had demanded that he wanted to go to Seireitei. It wasn't that he was really stalking Grimmjow. He just hadn't known what to do with himself when told that he wasn't needed. Then, the idea of releasing some of that pent up frustration on his old nemesis didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. As he strode toward the Twelfth Division with a singular purpose in mind, he was blindsided when strong hands pulled him by the collar of his black kosode.

"You! Do you know how much money you cost me?"

Albeit hungry for a good scrap, the young man was not ready to take on the busty lieutenant who looked just as eager to challenge him. He watched as she staggered slightly to the left, before righting herself again. Her intent glare might have been scary, had it not been glazed over. He looked up to make sure; the sun shone, and it was indeed broad daylight. Leaning forward an inch, he took an inquisitive sniff and confirmed what he had already guessed.

"Matsumoto, you're drunk."

"Hardly. But let's change that. Come. You _owe_ me." She stressed the key verb in her last sentence.

Grumbling at the turn of events, the taller male gave in and let the aggressive Shinigami drag him to the bar.

"Back already?" A hearty laugh sounded from the bartender.

"I want your finest sake. The best! This strawberry here is also going to clear my tab." She jerked a thumb in her companion's direction.

"Wait a minute! I don't understand where this is coming from-"

"Why? Why, Ichigo? I'm asking you why!"

"Why _what?"_ It wasn't funny anymore. While he considered ignoring her since she was clearly inebriated, he also couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow slighted her without his knowing.

"Why couldn't you just keep it in your pants? Are women in New York really that good?"

"What!" He leapt to his feet. For sure, there was a misunderstanding somewhere. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Ugh! Don't bother. Your odds were so good. I put my entire month's salary on you. You disappoint me." She laid her head down on an outstretched arm and faced away from him.

"Don't sleep now! Tell me what's going on!" He shook her, but to no avail.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The barkeep stuck his hand out.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you. Do you know what's going on?" He shook the older man's hand politely, still baffled.

"There's a pool going for Orihime-chan's suitors. Rangiku-chan bet heavily on you." He placed a pint of freshly brewed beer in front of him. "But now that you're out of the running, my horse's chances have improved immensely. Thanks for that. This is on the house."

"Wh-Why am I out of the running?" His voice quivered, his heart sinking. Were his chances that awful?

"Come now, good lad. You can't expect to have a girlfriend in New York _and_ still go after Orihime-chan." He gave him a disapproving look as he wiped the counter where Rangiku's drool had begun to collect.

"But I don't have a girlfriend," he protested.

"You don't?" Suddenly upright and alert, the lieutenant gripped him excitedly by his shoulders, traces of intoxication clear from her eyes.

"No! Who told you I did?" Anger was slowly starting to build within his chest. Was someone trying to sabotage him?

"Hime-chan did! You mean she's been mistaken all this time?" Eyes glimmering with hope and determination, she turned to the bartender with a broad grin. "Put his name back in. My man here is going for the win!"

"I-I am?" As much as he wanted to be the one to sweep Orihime off her feet, if he really were a figurative horse in this race, he still felt dead last.

"Yes! First things first. You need to go back and fix it. My poor hime thinks you're hooking up with some chick back in the States. You need to make sure that she knows you're single and ready to mingle."

Before he could properly piece his thoughts together, she was ushering him out the door and back towards the Kūmon.

"Wait..." He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know, but he felt like it was necessary to ask. "Who are the others?"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him. Would it be cheating to disclose the others in the running? Of course she wanted him to win, but it seemed immoral to meddle any more than she already had. Ultimately, she cared about her human friend and wanted her to end up with the best man. If it happened to be the Strawberry, all the better. However, she had to be prepared for Orihime choosing someone other than her pick. After all, she couldn't deny that she was indeed surrounded by some excellent admirers.

"Hey, you just focus on you. Don't worry about the others," she said after much deliberation.


End file.
